La Prophétie du Clair de Lune Tome 1
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Une rencontre imprévue changera le court de l'histoire des familles Swan et Cullen. Est-il possible pour deux créatures différentes de s'aimaient? Celle-ci fera-t-elle hésiter des êtres destinés l'un à l'autre?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** _Cette histoire ne respecte pas la trame du roman de Stephenie Meyer. Les noms des personnages sont repris, ainsi que tous les attributs de ceux-ci sauf en ce qui __concerne__ la famille Swan. Les couples ne seront pas les mêmes également. Je préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas un Edward/Bella ou Jacob/Bella. De plus, il y sera question de couple homosexuel. Âme sensible passer votre chemin !_

**Résumé :** _Le monde recèle plus de mystère qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tous les secrets de ma famille et encore moins les dons de certains de ces membres. J'ai découvert l'existence de créatures non humaines et j'en fais partie. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai un don._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Une jeune femme courrait le plus vite possible pour échapper à ses poursuivants.

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine.

Elle se maudissait pour son envie d'être seule et de faire une promenade en forêt.

Sa famille et elle était en vacances dans un parc naturel. Ils logeaient tous trois dans un des nombreux chalets du site. Ses parents ne s'inquièteraient pas puisqu'elle était censé être avec un groupe de jeunes de son âge pour une excursion deux trois jours dans la forêt.

L'adolescente jeta un regard rapide derrière elle. Ses poursuivants n'étaient nulle part en vue. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin derrière elle.

La jeune femme était tombée par hasard sur deux jeunes qui faisaient partie de son groupe. Elle avait voulu s'isoler un peu. Elle avait trouvé une petite clairière non loin de leur campement. C'est à cet instant qu'elle les avait vus.

Profitant de ne pas voir les deux garçons, l'adolescente s'arrêta et inspira un bon coup. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle quand un craquement retentit non loin d'elle. Sans perdre une minute, elle se remit à courir. Elle était à bout de souffle, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que lui réservaient les deux jeunes hommes. Durant sa course, elle ne fit pas attention aux racines des arbres et finit par tomber lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans l'une d'entre elles.

Sa chute fut douloureuse et elle grimaça alors qu'elle s'écorchait les paumes des mains et les genoux. Elle tenta de se relever, mais fut une nouvelle fois jeté au sol. Les deux jeunes hommes l'entourés. La peur l'envahit et elle souhaita ardemment que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Cependant, elle savait que personne ne viendrait. Elle s'était trop éloignée du groupe durant sa course folle.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur elle. Dans la seconde suivante son corps ne fut plus que douleur. Elle ne vit pas ce que ses attaquants lui firent. Elle avait basculé dans l'inconscience dès que son corps n'avait plus supporté la douleur. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta inconsciente.

Elle sentit le froid.

Un froid mordant s'emparait de tout son corps.

Son sang s'échappait de son corps meurtri.

Son souffle se faisait plus irrégulier.

Son cœur ralentit.

Un spasme plus violent traversa son corps la faisant inspirant un grand bol d'air.

Le sang coulait doucement de ses plaies à vif.

Le froid s'atténua doucement.

Une chaleur la remplaça.

Elle se sentit bouillir.

Elle transpirait à grosse goûte. Sa respiration se fit haletante.

Durant tout ce temps, elle resta dans le noir.

Elle avait peur.

Elle voulait revoir sa famille.

Son corps était douloureux et aucun de ses membres ne voulait répondre à ses ordres.

Elle sentait le soleil caressa sa peau et une prise fraîche la rafraîchir alors qu'elle était bouillante de fièvre.

Elle sentit la pluie s'abattre sur son corps et laver ses blessures. Elle avait froid et chaud par intermittence.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps, elle resta ainsi. Elle ne sut pas si on l'avait cherchée. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours en vie d'ailleurs ? La jeune femme ne doutait pas un seul instant avoir survécu. La douleur lui disait qu'elle était bien vivante.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais la jeune femme était trop faible pour émettre un son. Elle voulait leur crier sa souffrance. Des hommes se précipitèrent dès qu'ils virent sa silhouette sur le sol boueux.

- Par ici !

- Elle est vivante !

- MA fille ! Est-ce que c'est ma fille !

- Reculez madame, on va s'occuper d'elle. Il faut vite qu'on la transporte jusqu'à l'hélicoptère.

L'adolescente entendit vaguement ce qu'ils disaient sans comprendre la signification des mots. Elle perdit tout contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de mains sur elle.

On l'avait retrouvé ! Elle était sauvée !

* * *

><p><em> lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le temps était gris. Voilà la réflexion que se faisait la jeune femme. Après son attaque dans la forêt, elle avait pris la décision d'aller vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks dans l'État du Washington. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait plus être auprès de sa mère et de son beau-père. Seulement, elle voulait leur laisser un peu d'espace. Phil voyageant beaucoup pour ses matchs de baseball, Renée se languissait de lui. De plus, Bella commençait à être agacé du comportement de sa mère et de son beau-père.

Bella était devenu plus renfermer après son attaque et son séjour à l'hôpital. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passée. Cependant, elle avait vu des changements significatifs sur sa personne. Au début, cela n'avait pas été apparent. En quittant Phoenix, la jeune femme évitait de répondre aux interrogations grandissantes de sa mère. Bella avait insisté pour partir et avait dit à sa mère de profiter de Phil. Elle la remerciait de s'être si bien occuper d'elle. Elle avait rassuré sa mère en lui disant que Charlie serait capable de prendre soin d'elle.

L'adolescente savait qu'elle avait marqué un point. Son père en apprenant ce qui s'était passé avait pris le premier avion. Il était resté un mois auprès d'eux. Une certaine complicité avait vu le jour entre eux. Bella tenait de son père son côté solitaire et n'avait pas besoin de mots pour communiquer avec lui. Celui-ci lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, si Renée devenait trop envahissante. Elle avait réfléchi à l'idée et en avait fait part quelques jours plus tard à sa mère.

La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas dévoiler ses particularités tout de suite. Heureusement Charlie lui avait fourni quelques bouquins précieux ayant appartenu à ses ancêtres. Dès qu'il avait vu ses blessures, il avait cherchait dans tous ses livres de quoi il retournait. Il avait vite compris. Le policier en lui avait mis les morceaux du puzzle ensemble. Il espérait pouvoir l'aider au mieux. Il savait que sa famille n'était pas comme les autres. Sa fille avait déclenché son don après son attaque dans la forêt. Charlie serait bien plus ouvert que Renée sur la condition de Bella. Après tout, la famille Swan n'était pas ordinaire.

Voilà pourquoi, elle se retrouvait assise dans la voiture de police de son père. Il l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et une brève accolade. Tous deux n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de geste. La complicité bâtit à Phoenix revint rapidement. Son père lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa chambre. Si elle le souhaitait, il pourrait prendre du temps ensemble et choisir une nouvelle peinture pour sa chambre. Charlie lui déclara être en affaires pour lui trouver une voiture pour se déplacer dans Forks. Bella afficha un sourire et remercia son père pour sa prévenance.

- Je t'ai inscrite au lycée, tu commenceras lundi.

L'adolescente leva un sourcil interrogateur face aux propos de son père. Elle arrivait en cours d'année et son père lui demandait d'attendre quelques jours avant de faire face à la population de Forks. Charlie soupira, il était conscient de ce que sa demande impliquait. Mais, il devait d'abord savoir si elle était correcte avec elle-même. Renée et lui avait divorcé presque à la naissance de Bella. Sa fille n'était pas comme toutes les petites filles. Ses yeux couleurs or avec des stries argentées étaient des plus saisissants. Charlie avait été ravie de voir cette couleur, car sa grand-mère avait les mêmes.

Renée avait mis de temps à s'habituer avant de finir par acheter des lentilles de couleurs marron foncé pour sa fille. Il avait d'ailleurs était très surpris en la découvrant avec ceux-ci. Le père avait posé des questions et compris que ce n'était pas un choix de la part de sa fille. Le chef Swan avait été contrarié de l'apprendre et avait eu une dispute avec Renée. Voilà pourquoi les visites de Bella avaient cessé durant ses dernières années. Sa mère avait estimé que moins il la voyait, moins il y aurait de dispute à ce sujet.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu que je n'y aille que lundi ? Finit par demander la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais que tu te réhabitues à voir la véritable couleur de tes yeux. Je t'ai surprise plusieurs fois à sursauter lorsque tu les voyais.

Bella hocha la tête. En plus, des nouveaux changements survenus durant l'été ces yeux étaient un sujet de discorde permanent entre ses parents. Phil avait d'ailleurs était surpris lorsqu'il les avait vus pour la première fois à l'hôpital. Sa mère avait trouvé une excuse qui ne la mettait pas en cause. Elle lui en avait voulu et ne lui avait plus adressé un mot. Personne à Phoenix ne savait pour ses yeux et sa mère lui avait souvent demandé de se taire à ce sujet. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était un sujet tabou. Elle les aimait ses yeux. En plus, cela rendait fier Charlie. Il lui avait dit que sa grand-mère les avait de cette couleur-là.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre le père et la fille. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de kilomètre avant d'atteindre sa nouvelle demeure pour les prochaines années. La jeune femme avait déjà décidé de ne plus revenir chez sa mère et elle irait sans doute dans une université non loin de Forks. Pour l'heure, elle voulait se détendre et profiter de la vie ici auprès de son père.

Le chef Swan s'engagea dans l'allée devant la maison. Bella récupéra son sac à dos, tandis que Charlie s'occuper de sa valise. Il n'avait pas commenté son peu de bagage. Il avait offert un sourire moqueur à sa fille. Cette dernière avait en horreur le shopping. Sa mère s'était improvisée pour lui apprendre l'amour de faire les boutiques, mais cela se soldait très souvent par un échec.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Charlie la conduisit à sa chambre. Il déposa sa valise sur le lit alors que, disperser un peu partout, ses cartons attendaient d'être déballés. Elle posa son sac sur la chaise devant son bureau en souriant devant l'ordinateur. Son père avait fait un effort minimum pour lui procurer un portable plutôt qu'un de ces vieux ordinateurs non déplaçable. Sa chambre avait peu changé durant ses dernières années. Elle se tourna vers son père et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Cette chambre a en effet besoin d'être repeinte !

- Je t'ai laissé un catalogue pour les couleurs, déclara Charlie en montrant le catalogue du menton. Nous pourrons aller en ville demain. Cela nous occupera jusqu'à lundi.

- Tu ne comptes pas travailler jusqu'à mon entrée au lycée ? Demanda surprise l'adolescente.

- En effet, à moins bien sûr, qu'il n'y ait un problème urgent requérant ma présence, précisa le père.

La jeune femme rit doucement. Son père était le chef policier de la petite ville de Forks. Autant dire qu'il allait passer le plus clair de son temps au poste et pas toujours auprès d'elle. Bella apprécia donc à sa juste valeur l'attention de Charlie. Il lui faudrait profiter des jours à la maison pour déballer tous les cartons et ranger ses affaires. Elle se doutait aussi que son père voulait minimiser l'effet de nouvelle. Les gens de la ville la verraient telle qu'elle est et il y aura moins de bavardage à son sujet à l'école. Mais, elle savait malgré tout que les élèves allaient la dévisager pour une bonne semaine.

Les jours suivants furent plaisant et fatiguant. Charlie avait invité Billy et Jacob Black. Bella avait vite renoué avec le garçon. Ils s'étaient connu enfant et ils étaient inséparables. Le jeune homme avait bien grandi et il arrivait à la hauteur de son amie. L'adolescente avait d'ailleurs taquiné Jacob sur sa taille. Il lui avait rétorqué avoir encore à grandir et Bella avait hoché la tête en accord. C'est durant leur visite qu'elle put acquérir sa Chevrolet. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais elle l'aimait déjà. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Jake de se moquer de la vitesse de sa voiture. Elle fit la moue, mais avait fini par lui sourire.

Charlie et elle étaient d'ailleurs allés à La Push pour y passer une soirée en leur compagnie. C'était un répit avant le commencement des cours. Son père n'avait pas était appelé une seule fois. Ils avaient donc pu profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Lors de leur soirée à la réserve, Bella avait pu rencontrer certains amis de Jacob. Elle les avait tous détaillés un par un en se disant qu'ils avaient quelques choses de particulier. Elle avait chassé cette impression et avait profité de la soirée.

Bella soupira en préparant son sac. Elle allait en cours demain. Ces quelques jours avaient passé tellement vite. Elle avait refait connaissance avec Forks. Elle avait pu avoir des amis sur la réserve. L'adolescente sourit en voyant une photo de Jake et elle autour d'un feu de camp sur la plage de la Push. C'était son père qui avait pris la photo. Il avait fait un tirage en plus pour le jeune homme. Elle était revigorée et se sentait prête à affronter le lycée le lendemain. Elle voulait juste s'intégrer dans le décor et se faire un minimum d'amis.

Elle ne se doutait pas que la ville de Forks recelé bien des mystères et des secrets. Elle allait le découvrir dès le lendemain. Son univers allait être bouleversé par de nouvelles rencontres.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je remercie celles et ceux qui m'ayant ajoutés à leur story alert et au lecteur anonyme d'avoir pris le temps de me lire._

_Je poste le premier chapitre pour les plus curieux sur cette histoire. Les parutions devraient être régulière. Je dirais une fois toutes les semaines, jusqu'à épuisement des chapitres écrit d'avance.  
><em>

_LiliBelli : Je te remercie pour ta review, j'aurais aimé te répondre de manière plus personnelle, mais je ne le peux. J'espère te lire pour les chapitres à venir._

_Eliel  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La famille Cullen vivait depuis trois ans à Forks. Il n'était pas à proprement parler des humains. Ne voulant pas trahir leur condition de vampire, tous les membres de la famille essayaient de paraître le plus humain possible. Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital et Esmée s'occupait de décoration d'intérieur. Leurs cinq enfants allaient à l'école. Rosalie et Emmet étaient en couple.

Alice et Jasper avaient été un moment ensemble avant de se séparer. Ils se voyaient tous les deux plus comme frère et sœur quand couple. Alice était donc célibataire. Jasper avait rencontré un vampire lors d'une de leur visite en Alaska. Depuis lors, il passait son temps entre ici et là-bas. C'était une nouveau-né et elle devait apprendre à ce contrôler avant de pouvoir le rejoindre dans sa famille. Les Denali avaient gentiment accepté de prendre soin d'elle durant son adaptation.

Edward était le fils manquant. Il avait décidé de partir en voyage. Il avait cependant annoncé à sa famille qu'il serait de retour très prochainement et qu'il ne serait pas seul. Le reste de la famille se demandait qui avait pu séduire le jeune vampire. Il était resté longtemps seul comparer aux quatre autres. Edward était ravi de revenir auprès de sa famille. Il ne savait pas comment il allait accueillir Amara. Elle était humaine.

Il était prévu qu'il arrive trois jours avant la rentrée avec sa dulcinée. Il savait qu'Alice verrait leur arrivée et avertirait sans aucun doute la famille sur la particularité de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière prévint effectivement Carlisle que la compagne d'Edward était une jeune humaine. En prévision de leur venue, toute la famille parti chassé. Rosalie n'était absolument pas ravie du choix de son frère et elle le faisait bien comprendre.

Le docteur Cullen calma les esprits et déclara qu'une réunion aura lieu lorsque le fils manquant serait arrivée. La compagne du vampire partagera sa chambre et il devra assumer les conséquences de ses choix. Bien entendu, la famille protègera l'humaine contre tout danger notamment les Volturi. Les parents espéraient que ces derniers apprendraient la nouvelle le plus tard possible. Ils devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion avec leur fils à ce sujet.

Alice ne vit donc pas l'arrivée de la fille du chef Swan. Son don était comme perturbé depuis quelque temps. Elle n'en avait pas fait part à sa famille. Elle se disait que cela avait peut-être un lien avec Edward et Amara. Elle espérait que tout le clan tienne bon face à l'odeur de la jeune femme. Le jour J tous les Cullen étaient prêt pour accueillir Edward et sa compagne.

La Volvo grise de ce dernier apparu sur le chemin de terre. Il gara celle-ci devant la porte du garage. Il sortit et vint ouvrir la portière d'Amara. La jeune femme mesurait 1m68. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus foncé. Sa peau était un peu pâle. Elle avait une silhouette élancée et une démarche assurée et élégante. Ils virent le couple hésité et Edward serrait la main de sa petite amie avant d'entrée dans la maison.

Esmée alla serrer son fils dans ses bras et sourit gentiment à la jeune femme. Carlisle salua Edward et offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse à l'adolescente. L'odeur de son sang était particulière et tous les Cullen s'en rendirent compte. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir chassé quelques heures plus tôt. Jasper arrêta de respirer et envoya une onde calmante pour le reste de sa famille. Ils comprenaient tous pourquoi Edward n'avait pas pu résister à la jeune femme.

- Je vous présente Amara Elisabeth Swan.

Il y eut une exclamation étonné qui parcourut les personnes présentes. Emmett éclata d'un grand rire moqueur. Rosalie foudroya du regard la jeune femme. Alice ouvrit des yeux ronds. Esmée mit sa main devant sa bouche et Carlisle fronça des sourcils. Les réactions des membres de la famille intriguèrent beaucoup les deux arrivants. Edward ayant accès au pensait de sa famille ne comprit pas le rapprochement qu'ils firent avec le chef de la police locale.

- Quel est le problème ? Finit-il par demander.

- Le chef de police de Forks s'appelle Charlie Swan, précisa Carlisle. Je sais qu'il a une fille.

Edward jeta un regard surpris à sa compagne. Cette dernière fronçait des sourcils dans une intense réflexion. Elle savait de sa mère qu'elle avait des parents éloignés vivant dans l'État du Washington. Cependant, ses parents avaient toujours refusé de lui en dire plus. Apparemment cette branche de la famille n'était pas très « fréquentable ». Il ne faisait pas partit de leur famille, même s'il portait le même nom.

- Nous ne sommes pas apparentés, déclara d'une voix mélodieuse Amara.

- C'est sans doute une coïncidence, concéda Jasper poliment.

Le reste de la famille n'était pas très convaincu. Edward de son côté ne pouvait ni affirmer ni contester les dire de sa petite amie, car il n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées. La première fois, il avait été surpris de l'entendre penser qu'à une seule et même chose et cela pendant plus de deux heures. Il avait donc vite appris qu'Amara pouvait avoir des pensées claires et précises et des pensées toutes désordonnées l'empêchant de voir clair. Les seuls moments où il les entendait été lorsqu'Amara souhaitait lui communiquer ses pensées.

Esmée intima doucement au couple d'aller déposer leurs affaires. Carlisle avertit Edward de leur réunion dans son bureau. Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés acquiesça et accompagna Amara à sa chambre. Il l'embrassa délicatement et la laissa seul le temps d'aller discuter avec sa famille. Il lui promit de revenir vite et de faire comme chez elle. Il se dirigea à l'allure vampirique vers le bureau de son père. Une fois présent Carlisle démarra la discussion.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant ton arrivée qu'elle était humaine, déclara Carlisle.

- Sans oublier qu'elle s'appelle Swan, asséna Rosalie.

- Elle vous a dit qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la famille du chef Swan, s'agaça Edward. Il arrive que plusieurs personnes portent le même nom de famille sans forcément être lié !

- J'aurais aimé l'apprendre par toi au lieu d'Alice, poursuivit le médecin. C'est un gros risque que tu nous fais prendre à tous. Son sang a une odeur peu commune, mais au moins, elle n'attire aucun de nous plus que de raisons.

Il y eu un acquiescement collectif. Ils avaient tous sentis son odeur. Elle avait une douce fragrance, mais il y avait un petit quelques choses d'étrange. Elle était appétissante. Cependant, le vampire en eux n'était pas intéressé par son sang. La question arriva d'elle-même dans l'esprit de tous. Comment faisait-il pour résister à son odeur ?

- J'ai eu du mal au début. Son sang m'attirait d'une manière déraisonnable. J'ai dû chasser plusieurs pour ne pas la mordre. Vous verrez qu'au bout de quelques jours, cela ne vous affectera pas autant que moi. Je l'aime et je ne compte pas l'abandonnais. Elle a laissé sa famille derrière pour veni ici. J'ai rencontré ses parents. Ils l'ont autorisé à m'accompagner.

Ils discutèrent une bonne heure des prédispositions à prendre. Carlisle irait inscrire les deux jeunes au lycée dès demain. Il serait étrange de ne pas les voir à l'école et la famille voulait à tout prix éviter les questions embarrassantes. Esmée déclara devoir aller faire des courses et intima à Rosalie et Emmett de venir avec elle. C'était un bon moyen de détourner l'animosité de Rosalie pendant quelques heures.

Les jours suivant les éternels adolescents déjà inscrits au lycée y retournèrent. Le couple se joignit à eux. Edward avait été exaspéré une bonne partie de la journée. Les humains n'arrêtaient pas de pensées aux deux nouveaux. La personne attirant le plus l'attention fut Amara. Son nom de famille passa tout sauf inaperçu. Plusieurs jeunes lui posèrent d'ailleurs la question de sa parenté avec le Chef Swan. La jeune femme avait fini par montrer sur l'une des tables de la cantine et avait déclaré devant tout ceux présents ne pas être apparenté avec Charlie Swan.

Sans compter le fait de sortir avec un Cullen. La réputation d'Amara était déjà bien plus grande que le clan. Elle était la première personne à avoir pu obtenir l'attention des Cullen. L'adolescente n'avait que faire des ragots et tenta de se lier d'amitié avec quelques camarades de classe. Elle fut très vite appréciée par les élèves. Elle se lia d'amitié avec Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Eric et Lauren. Ils faisaient tous parties de sa classe. Contrairement au Cullen, elle n'était pas fermée, et discutait allègrement avec les jeunes de son âge.

La famille vampire avait craint qu'elle n'échappe leur condition, mais Amara leur avait promis de garder le secret. Elle avait d'ailleurs côtoyé ses amis quand elle vivait encore chez ses parents. Elle garderait le secret, car elle aimait Edward et voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Le sujet d'une possible transformation n'avait jamais été abordé par le couple et le reste de la famille n'avait pas osé poser la question.

Le lundi suivant la famille Cullen vire leur vie tranquille basculer avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour !_

_Je remercie tout le monde pour leur review. J'ai mis sur mon profil l'adresse du forum ou vous pourrez trouver les réponses au review anonymes. J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais créer ! J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ! Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les indications sur mon profil._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant ajouter à leur story alert ou favorite story. Je constate que mon histoire est apprécié._

_Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_

_Eliel  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bella se réveilla tôt pour son premier jour d'école. Elle descendit à la cuisine et trouva Charlie en train de boire son café. Il lui sourit et lui montra la cafetière. L'adolescente prit une tasse et se servit généreusement. Elle se prépara ensuite un léger déjeuner composer d'œuf et de bacon avec du pain grillé et beurré. Son père riait toujours à chaque fois qu'elle déclarait préparer son déjeuner. La jeune femme pouvait manger autant le matin, le midi et le soir. Il savait que c'était l'une des conséquences, mais il préférait cela à son manque d'appétit chronique d'autrefois.

Il la laissa finir son petit déjeuner et partit travailler en lui souhaitait de passer une bonne journée. Il ne reçut en retour qu'un vague grognement indignait. Il éclata de rire alors qu'il passait la porte et s'engouffrait dans sa voiture de police. Le temps était mitigé comme toujours. Bella termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et alla se préparer pour le lycée. Une fois prête, elle se saisit des clefs de sa voiture et entama sa route vers l'école.

La ville n'était pas bien grande, mais Bella se sentait à l'aise et en paix. Elle n'avait plus eu cette sensation depuis plusieurs années. Charlie ne la forçait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre. La preuve était le fait qu'il refusait de la voir à nouveau avec des lentilles de contacts. Il avait cependant consenti à les lui laisser le choix au cas où cela deviendrait pénible au lycée. Pour toute réponse, elle les avait jetés à la poubelle sous le sourire rayonnant de son père.

Elle arriva après un quart d'heure de route. Elle gara sa Chevrolet non loin d'une Volvo grise. Elle trouva étonnant de voir cette voiture au milieu de tas d'autres plus banales. Il était évident pour elle que cette personne avait de l'argent pour s'offrir cette voiture. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du lycée. Elle se faisait déjà remarquer par les élèves. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ignora superbement tous les chuchotements et les regards persistants sur elle.

Elle trouva sans difficulté le secrétariat et récupéra son emploi du temps ainsi qu'une feuille à faire signer par tous ses professeurs. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plan de l'école et le mémorisa pour éviter de demander son chemin. Son premier cours était biologie. Bella soupira d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas sa matière préférée, mais elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle chercha son casier et le trouva en quelques minutes. Elle y déposa les affaires dont elle n'avait pas besoin et se dirigea à pas lent vers sa première classe. La cloche venait tout juste de sonner.

Elle serait quitte pour attirer tous les regards sur elle en entrant dans sa classe. Elle atteignit sa destination une minute après que les couloirs aient été désertés par les étudiants. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Un murmure s'éleva lorsque Bella balaya son regard sur la classe. Ses yeux venaient de capter l'attention de tout le monde. Le professeur prit son papier le signa et lui indiqua une table où elle serait seule.

- Classe, je vous présente Isabella Swan. Vous pouvez aller vous s'asseoir.

L'adolescente sourit doucement et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres. La jeune femme était préparée à ce genre de réaction. Elle s'assit et ne s'intéressa plus à personne. Son attention resta focalisée tout le long du cours sur le professeur et l'exercice qu'il leur avait donné. Elle avait été dérangée durant cette heure par une odeur. Cela semblait venir de son voisin devant elle. Elle poussa cette information plus loin et resta concentrée le reste du cours.

Lorsque la classe prit fin certains camarades de classe vinrent l'aborder. Elle se lia plutôt vite d'amitié avec Angela et ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention au reste de ses camarades. Bella savait déjà que Jessica et Lauren ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Elle avait haussé les épaules mentalement en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une dizaine d'amis. Une seule personne pouvait être bien plus fiable que des dizaines de personnes.

À midi, elle se rendit en compagnie d'Angela à la cantine. L'odeur du matin envahit de nouveau ses narines. Elle fronça des sourcils. L'une d'entre elles était plus douce et agréable. Une fois servit, elle se dirigea vers une table où les amis d'Angela se trouvaient. La fille de ce matin était déjà attablée et la détaillait avec beaucoup d'attention. Étrangement toute la petite table trouva une manière pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'asseoir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se trouva une table de libre. Aucun élève n'osa s'aventurait sur sa table. Elle allait donc passer l'heure du déjeuner seule avec ses pensées. Bella remarqua rapidement qu'une autre table n'accueillait aucun élève du lycée. Elle détailla les cinq adolescents attablés devant leur plateau. Ils discutaient entre eux et ne touchaient pas à la nourriture. La jeune femme trouva cela très suspect. Elle fronça des sourcils en constatant que l'odeur étrange de ce matin se trouvait sur les cinq jeunes.

C'était une légère odeur d'épice. L'une d'entre elles ressortait particulièrement. Il y avait une senteur de nature et de fleur. C'était plutôt étrange. Bella se fit alors la réflexion que l'un d'entre eux était célibataire. Elle avait fini par développer l'un de ses dons. Il lui était utile et lui permettait de ne pas faire de gaffe stupide. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie amoureuse de ses camarades de classe.

Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune femme aux airs de lutin. C'était elle qui n'avait personne. Elle dégageait une certaine mélancolie. Cependant, Bella ne doutait pas que l'adolescente soit un bout en train et aime partager de bon moment avec sa famille. Celle-ci remarqua que la nouvelle la regarder et lui fit un sourire poli.

Bella offrit un sourire ravi et un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Alice resta un moment interdite par cet échange muet. Elle haussa les sourcils en direction de la nouvelle. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et balaya son regard or et argent sur toute la cantine. La vampire comprit sans peine ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. La différence n'était pas toujours bien accueillie. Même si sa famille avait des yeux couleurs topaze, cela n'était rien comparé à ceux de la deuxième Swan du lycée.

Après un dernier sourire, chacune retourna à son occupation première. Bella ne vit donc pas que le reste du clan Cullen posait des questions à Alice. Edward semblait contrarié et déclara du bout des lèvres qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Cela était extrêmement frustrant pour lui. Isabelle Swan était la deuxième personne à lui résistait. Même, s'il avait entendu les pensées peu gentilles de sa compagne sur la nouvelle. Il était étonné de temps d'animosité envers cette dernière. La même pensée passée en boucle dans l'esprit d'Amara. Isabella Swan n'avait rien à voir avec elle et elle espérait que cette dernière ne tenterait pas un rapprochement pour connaître leur parenté.

- Amara ne souhaite pas faire connaissance avec cette nouvelle Swan, déclara Edward. De plus, le fait que je ne puisse avoir accès à ses pensées me dérangent. Comment savoir ce qu'elle pense de nous.

-Il faut croire que tous les Swan te résistent, déclara en rigolant Emmett.

- Du moment qu'elle ne se mêle pas de nos affaires, répliqua Rosalie. Une humaine dans la famille est déjà suffisante.

- Rose, déclarèrent Jasper et Alice en même temps.

- Hé bien quoi ? N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Je te rappelle que tous les garçons de la famille sont en couple, répondit Alice. Isabella ne risque pas de nous aborder ou de s'intéresser à l'un d'entre nous.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent bizarrement. Alice fronça des sourcils et se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire d'étrange. Jasper mima le nom de la nouvelle Swan et le petit lutin arqua un sourcil moqueur et taquin.

- Nous ne pouvons pas décemment l'appeler Swan lorsque nous parlons d'elle !

- Si, déclara sans ambages Edward. Après tout, nous n'appelons pas Amara par son nom de famille. Donc se serait plus simple d'appeler la nouvelle, Swan !

La discussion prit fin lorsqu'Amara vint les rejoindre pour aller aux cours de l'après-midi. Edward déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main une fois débarrassée de son plateau repas. Alice se retrouva sans le vouloir derrière Isabella Swan. Cette dernière se retourna en sentant l'odeur de nature et de lilas. Le fait d'être proche lui avait permis d'identifier l'une des odeurs.

- Je suis Bella Swan, déclara la jeune femme.

- Alice Cullen.

- Enchantée, dirent-elles en même temps.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Une fois débarrassé de leur plateau, Bella souhaita une bonne après-midi à la jeune femme et se dirigea vers son cours d'anglais. Alice resta un moment à regarder la nouvelle Swan marchait dans les couleurs et disparaître lorsqu'elle entra dans sa classe. Elle n'avait pas échangé beaucoup de mots et pourtant elle se sentait à l'aise en la présence de la jeune femme. Elle était tout de même troublée par cette dernière.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Bella Swan ne fit pas plus attention au Cullen dans sa classe et à sa petite amie. Une fois les cours terminaient, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture en voyant les Cullen se rassembler et faire de même. Isabella découvrit à qui appartenait la Volvo. Elle eut un rictus en voyant le Cullen et la Swan. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Alice. Cette dernière sentit son regard et se retourna.

Bella lui sourit et fit un rapide geste de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans sa camionnette. Elle mit le contact et quitta le parking sans un autre regard pour personne. Comme pour le matin, elle ne mit pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour faire ses devoirs et cela une fois fait les mis de côté pour faire à manger. Charlie lui avait épinglé son emploi du temps. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas se fier entièrement à ce dernier.

Il l'avait prévenu que s'il ne pouvait pas rentrer, il lui passerait un coup de téléphone. Elle se souvenait encore de la première soirée où elle avait voulu faire à manger et avait trouvé le frigo vide. Elle avait grondé son père et ce dernier avait prétexté vivre seul et se faire des sandwichs pour aller plus vite. Bella allait donc s'assurer que durant son séjour chez Charlie qu'il mangerait convenablement. Deux heures plus tard, elle entendit le gravier et la porte d'entrée claquée.

- Bonsoir papa !

- Bonsoir Bella, répondit son père. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de s'asseoir. Comment était ta première journée ?

La fille observa le père qui en fit autant. Ce dernier put noter que son enfant paraissait ennuyer par quelques choses. Il l'a vit se mordre la lèvre et pesait le pour et le contre de sa déclaration. Il l'encouragea en la faisant asseoir face à lui et en lui faisant un sourire confiant.

- Ma journée c'est bien passé, commença hésitante la jeune femme. J'ai fait la connaissance d'Angela et d'Alice. J'ai aussi rencontré un autre membre de la famille Swan.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Le père avait était ravi d'apprendre que sa fille avait deux amies. Cependant sa dernière réplique le laissa perplexe. Il était impossible que Bella ait pu rencontrer un autre membre de leur famille. Ces derniers les avaient littéralement reniés et forcés à demeurer ici à Forks. Bella avait pu quitter les terres de la ville durant son enfance grâce à un tour de sa mère.

- C'est impossible, murmura Charlie. Le reste de la famille vit à Jacksonville en Floride !

- Hé bien dit moi ce que fait Amara Elisabeth Swan à Forks ? En plus elle sort avec un non humain.

Le chef Swan redressa vivement la tête à cette annonce. La fille de sa cousine avait élu domicile ici et en plus elle sortait avec une créature. Il pinça les lèvres et son regard dériva dans le vague. Il se demandait si le reste de la famille se souvenait encore de lui et de sa fille. Il était étrange que les parents d'Amara n'aient pas enquêté avant de permettre à leur fille de venir s'installer à Forks dans l'État de Washington. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se leva et servit le repas pour sa fille et lui. Ils devaient tous les deux mangers avant d'entamer une quelconque discussion sur le reste de leur famille.

Le repas se passe dans le calme et le silence. Une fois celui-ci fini et la vaisselle faite. Charlie montra la direction du salon à sa fille. Ils s'assirent en silence et ce fut le père qui le rompit.

- Qui est le non humain ?

- Le clan Cullen.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Charlie. Ce sont des gens biens sous tout rapport. Ils sont discret et le docteur Carlisle Cullen travail à l'hôpital.

- Ils ont sans doute un régime différent des autres vampires. Dans l'un des livres, il est question de vampires végétariens.

- C'est fort probable, on a déjà eu à constater la mort de plusieurs biches dans les environs, exposa Charlie. Je me disais aussi qu'ils étaient particuliers. Leur peau pâle et le fait que toute la famille disparaissait pour camper les jours où il y a du soleil.

- J'aimerais faire la connaissance d'Alice Cullen, déclara doucement Bella.

Le père observa longuement l'adolescente. Elle avait gardé cette habitude de lui demandait son aval pour entretenir des liens d'amitié surtout quand il s'agissait de non humains. Il y réfléchit une bonne minute. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la famille Cullen. Il avait discuté quelques fois avec le docteur, mais n'était jamais allé plus loin que les banalités et lorsque c'était lier à une de ses enquêtes.

- J'aimerais la rencontrer, concéda Charlie. Je te donnerais ma réponse ensuite. Tu pourras la fréquenter au lycée, mais pas en dehors. Ce sera la règle jusqu'à ma rencontre avec elle.

- Merci papa, déclara tout sourire la jeune femme.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et monta à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche et s'occuper dans sa chambre. Le chef Swan resta un moment en bas à écouter les nouvelles du soir et les nouvelles sportives. Bella entra dans sa chambre repeinte. La couleur faisait penser à la forêt. Elle avait choisi de garder le vert, mais dans une teinte clair et foncée à la fois. Ses yeux ressortaient étrangement dans ce décor. Elle prit un livre sur sa bibliothèque et se jeta sur son lit.

Les deux Swan se disaient que la vie à Forks ne serait plus grise et monotone. Un vent de fraîcheur allait souffler sur cette petite ville. L'excitation traversa leur corps et un sourire d'anticipation s'étirait sur leurs lèvres. Une nouvelle ère commençait à Forks dans l'État de Washington.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_J'espère que les reviewers anonymes ont été satisfait de mes réponses. Voici la rencontre tant attendu par bon nombre d'entre vous. Je me demande si c'est ce que vous espériez._

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Eliel_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les jours suivants, Bella ignora les regards et les chuchotis à son sujet. Ils finiraient tous par se lasser. Elle avait rencontré à quelques reprises sa cousine. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard condescendant et hautain. La fille du chef Swan ne répondait que par un sourire moqueur. La jeune femme n'avait aucune intention de connaître les motivations réelles de la venue de l'un des siens à Forks. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec les cours pour ne pas songer à cette pimbêche de cousine.

Isabella s'était montrée courtoise envers Alice Cullen. La vampire ne savait pas quoi penser de cette Swan. La jeune humaine lui adressait souvent des sourires ou un simple bonjour. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de bavarder plus, car il y avait toujours un membre de sa famille près d'elle. Alice était agacé de constater que le mot d'ordre était de maintenir Bella à distance à cause d'Amara.

Le petit lutin ne comprenait pas les motivations de l'adolescente. Isabella a souvent surgi à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ou ne la voit venir à travers l'une de ses visions. Son trouble grandissait de jour en jour face à l'énigme qu'était la jeune femme. Les fois où un membre de sa famille était à ses côtés la seconde Swan se bornait à lui faire un sourire et à arquait un sourcil moqueur en direction de son accompagnateur. Ce petit manège avait à de nombreuses reprises irritées Edward et sa moitié. Emmett trouvait la situation très drôle et même Rosalie laissait passer un fin sourire amusé quand leur frère avait le dos tourné.

Alice était frustrée de ne pas voir l'avenir de Bella. Chacune de ses tentatives se soldaient par le blanc total. Elle se retrouvait dans le noir le plus complet avec cette jeune femme. C'était l'heure du repas et le reste de sa famille n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une ombre apparut près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et tomba dans ceux rieurs d'Isabella.

- Je t'ai fait peur, affirma l'adolescente.

- Peux-tu arrêter de faire cela ? Demanda Alice.

- Ce ne serait plus drôle, avoua Bella.

- Bella ! S'exclama outré la vampire.

La jeune femme s'éloigna en rigolent doucement. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Alice et alla s'asseoir à sa table seule. Les autres membres Cullen avaient fait leur apparition. Le lutin était surprise de la facilité avec laquelle l'humaine détectée ses frères et sœurs. Ces deniers récupérèrent leur plateau et s'assirent silencieusement à ses côtés. Exceptionnellement Amara se joignit à eux. Rose fronça des sourcils, mais ne commenta pas. Cette dernière avait beaucoup de mal à être amicale avec la compagne d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Interrogea Amara.

- Absolument rien, déclara Alice avec sincérité.

Le petit lutin ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait Bella. Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de paroles échangées entre elles. Alice ne pouvait ni affirmer ou confirmer qu'elles étaient tous les deux amies. Pour cela, elles auraient dû passer bien plus de temps ensemble et ce n'était pas le cas. La fille du chef Swan apparaissait et disparaissait au gré de la journée. Elle lui offrait un sourire, un clin d'œil, quelques mots ou des discussions silencieuses. Alors la vampire ne savait pas comment qualifier leur échange.

- Alors pourquoi elle se retrouve toujours à côté de toi ? Demandèrent Edward et Amara.

- Je crois qu'elle essaie tout simplement d'être amie avec Alice, répondit Rosalie surprenant tout le monde.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas nous « approcher », ajouta Jasper.

- Elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa, déclara Emmett surprenant encore sa famille. Il faudrait lui laissa sa chance. De toute manière, elle ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre nous.

- À moins qu'elle ne préfère les femmes, ajouta inopinément Jasper.

Amara recracha avec peu de grâce sa boisson et failli s'étrangler. Edward lui massa doucement le dos pour se remettre du choc. Il était lui-même surpris de la franchise de son frère. Il y eut un long silence et aucun d'entre eux n'osa l'interrompre. Bien entendu, il avait fallu que ce soit l'objet de leur discussion qui vienne rompre leur silence.

- Vous devriez bouger, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard en cours, au lieu de rester assis comme si vous veniez de voir un mort !

Cette réplique fut comme un électrochoc pour chacun d'eux. Ils allaient répliquer, mais Isabella Swan avait déjà disparu. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et aucun des Cullen ne refit la seconde Swan. Le temps s'était rafraîchi et des plaques de glaces s'étaient formées sur le parking. Bella en voyant cela avait soupiré et se dirigeait à pas lent vers sa Chevrolet. Elle ne lança pas un dernier regard à Alice comme à son habitude.

L'adolescente était concentrée, il allait se passer un truc. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture glisser et déraper dans sa direction. La jeune Swan inspira brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Elle pouvait soit utilisé son « don » et se faire remarquer par les Cullen, soit se laisser percuter et être bonne pour un séjour à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Tout se passa très rapidement, la voiture de Tyler fonça droit sur Bella. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts en voyant qu'il allait frapper la jeune femme. Celle-ci utilisa une partie de son « don » pour être fauché sans grande gravité. Le choc l'envoya valsé un mètre plus loin et elle perdit connaissance. Alice se précipita au côté de la jeune femme. Elle remarqua que Bella perdait du sang. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que le celui-ci n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Il sentait divinement bon, mais elle n'avait pas envie de mordre l'inconsciente.

- Bella ! Appela le petit lutin.

Elle repoussa des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de son amie. Elle semblait sereine et ne ressentir aucune douleur. Les élèves commencèrent à former un cercle autour des deux adolescentes. Ses frères et sa sœur réagirent et se mirent autour d'elles pour empêcher les curieux d'approcher davantage. Deux minutes plus tard, les sirènes d'une ambulance se firent entendre. La foule s'écarta et permis au secouriste de prendre en charge la nouvelle élève.

Alice réussit à convaincre les ambulanciers de les laisser les accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle grimpa à l'arrière après qu'ils aient installés la jeune femme. L'ambulance ne perdit pas de temps et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Une fois sur place Alice se dirigea à la salle d'attente. Son père apparu quelques instants plus tard. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation par Emmett.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, déclara celui-ci.

- Merci Carlisle, murmura Alice.

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le chef Swan. Ce dernier avait des éclairs plein les yeux. Alice avait de la peine pour Tyler. Si le chef venait à apprendre qui avait renversé sa fille celui-ci allait passer un sal quart d'heure. Charlie avisa les deux Cullen et se dirigea vers eux sans hésiter. Son instinct lui disait que le docteur allait s'occuper de son enfant.

- Docteur Cullen, fit Charlie en lui serrant la main.

Carlisle était toujours étonné de voir que sa peau froide ne faisait pas frissonner l'homme de loi ou le posé des questions à ce sujet. Le père jeta un regard inquisiteur sur la jeune femme, mais revint sur Carlisle.

- Elle est blessé, mais pas grièvement. Votre fille a semble-t-il eu le réflexe de se pousser pour ne pas se faire heurter de plein fouet par la voiture. Je vous emmènerai à elle dès que j'aurais fini de l'ausculter.

- Très bien, conclut Charlie.

Il laissa l'homme s'éloigner avant de tourner son regard de nouveau sur Alice. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. Le chef Swan lui fit un sourire rassurant ressemblant à cet instant à sa fille. Il l'invita à venir s'asseoir auprès de lui. Le lutin s'exécuta curieuse de savoir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le paternel de la jeune femme.

- Ma fille m'a parlé de vous, commença-t-il. Elle a aussi mentionné votre famille très envahissante.

Il eut un sourire mutin à la fin de sa phrase. Alice était surprise que Bella ait parlé d'elle à son père. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle intéressait autant la jeune femme. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, elle sourit franchement à l'homme. Le père et la fille se ressemblaient étrangement dans leur façon de parler. Ils aimaient tous les deux allaient droit au but.

- Bella essaie souvent de me parler, avoua Alice. Je la trouve sympathique et j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, mais c'est difficile avec ma famille.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda gentiment Charlie.

- Ils ne souhaitent pas qu'elle nous approche de trop près à cause d'Amara Swan.

Le policier demeura silencieux et observa le visage d'Alice. Ces yeux montraient une certaine irritation face aux comportements de sa famille. Cependant, elle avait l'air sincère lorsqu'elle disait vouloir mieux connaître sa fille. La fille Cullen lui plaisait bien. Une fois Bella remis, il lui dirait qu'elle pourrait fréquenter la jeune femme en dehors du lycée.

- Il n'est pas question de ta famille entre toi et Bella, reprit le père. Tu es libre de choisir tes amis. De plus, Bella est une jeune femme très têtue.

Alice leva brusquement le regard à la réponse du chef Swan. Il était évident que le père de l'adolescente lui permettait d'être amie avec sa fille. Elle fronça des sourcils. Le comportement de la famille Swan envers elle était spécial. L'homme lui sourit et se leva avant qu'elle n'ait pu pousser plus avant ses réflexions. La vampire leva le regard en pensant que son père était revenu, mais il n'était pas là.

- Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, affirma Charlie en voyant l'air troublé de la jeune femme.

Quelques secondes plus tard Carlisle apparaissait à l'entrée de la salle d'attente. Le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme s'accentua. Le père était comme la fille dès qu'il s'agissait de repérer un membre de sa famille. Carlisle discuta un court moment avec Charlie. Il prévint l'homme que sa fille allait devoir rester en observation pour la nuit et pourrait sortir demain dans la matinée. Le chef Swan avait acquiescé et s'apprêtait à suivre son père lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

- Ma fille aimerait sans doute vous parler après que je l'ai saluée. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps et un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien.

- Euh…fut la réponse éloquente d'Alice.

Elle suivit le chef de la police sans avoir pu formuler une meilleure réponse. Le père s'engouffra dans la chambre et la vampire s'éloigna pour le permettre d'avoir de l'intimité. Elle saurait quand revenir près de la chambre. Charlie était entré dans la chambre et regardait sa fille brancher à différentes machines. Cela le ramena en arrière, il y a quelques mois de cela quand sa famille avait été attaqué dans la forêt. Il caressa doucement son visage.

Bella ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse et tomba sur le visage inquiet de son père. Ce dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire réconfortant. Il s'installa sur le lit et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans échanger aucune parole. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles. Ils avaient appris à communiquer par les gestes et le regard.

- J'ai fait la connaissance d'Alice pendant que le père d'ausculter, déclara Charlie.

L'attention de la jeune femme se focalise sur son père. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle voyait à la posture de son père que la vampire lui avait fait une bonne impression. Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'empara du verre d'eau non loin d'elle.

- Je t'autorise à la fréquenter en dehors du lycée, continua l'homme. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas que tu ailles chez elle. Elle peut venir à la maison où vous pouvez aller en ville.

Bella hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Son père lui sourit et l'embrasse doucement sur le dessus de son bandage entourant sa tête. Il devait s'en aller, il avait encore du travail. Il voulait revenir la voir plus tard en soirée et pour cela il devait finir la paperasse au plus tôt. Avant de quitter la chambre, il lui signala qu'Alice l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital et qu'elle allait sans doute lui tenir compagnie un moment. Le lutin entra après avoir salué le chef Swan.

- Hé, dit doucement Bella.

- Salut, répondit Alice. Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur !

- J'en ai eu une moins même, confessa l'humaine. Ton père est un homme très doux.

La vampire sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil présent dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent une bonne heure sans être interrompu par personne. Alice trouvait cela agréable d'échanger avec la fille Swan. Elle était amusante et franche. Sans même s'en rendre compte le lutin se prit à vouloir avoir plus de contact avec l'humaine. Elle voulait lui parler tous les jours de cette façon.

Elle se sentait apaisée par la présence de l'autre jeune femme. De plus, elle ne courrait pas le risque de perdre le contrôle. Le parfum du sang d'Isabella était doux et subtil. Il n'était pas aussi entêtant que celui d'Amara. Elle se surprit même à avoir un fou rire sur une réplique de son amie. Elle voulait de cette amitié que voulait lui offrir la jeune malade. Elle se leva et tendit la main à Bella avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis Alice Cullen, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous devenions amies.

- Je suis Bella Swan, répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main avec un magnifique sourire. Je serais enchanté de devenir ton amie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire sincère avant d'être interrompu par l'entrée du docteur Cullen accompagné de Rosalie. Bella se tendit légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Alice s'éloigna à contre cœur de l'humaine et vint se poster près de sa sœur. Carlisle l'examina une fois de plus et lui donna des médicaments à prendre. La fille Swan s'exécuta et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le père sortit en prévenant ses filles de ne pas trop embêter la patiente.

- Bonjour Rose, dit calmement Bella.

Alice ouvrit de gros yeux ronds devant la réplique de son amie. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde qui se risquait à l'appeler ainsi. Aucun humain n'avait osé lui donner ce surnom sans en subir les conséquences. À la grande surprise du lutin, Rosalie sourit doucement à Isabella Swan.

- Bonjour Bella, répondit doucement Rosalie. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- C'est un plaisir partagé.

Alice faisait passer son regard de son amie à sa sœur sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle venait d'atterrir dans une autre dimension. Rosalie sa sœur parlait poliment à une humaine. Celle aimant le moins les humains venait de dire qu'elle était enchanté de faire sa connaissance.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Fini par demander le lutin.

- Mais c'est simple très chère sœur, se moqua Rose. J'apprécie l'esprit vif de Bella et je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez amie. D'ailleurs Emmett et Jasper pensent comme moi. De plus, j'aimerais aussi faire la connaissance de _cette_ Swan.

Pour toute réponse un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce. Alice bouda en voyant que la situation amusait grandement Bella. Rose rigola doucement et poussa doucement sa sœur pour la détendre. Le lutin céda et rigola avec les deux autres. Les deux sœurs restèrent une petite heure avec l'humaine et la laissèrent se reposant quand il devint évident que Bella Swan tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la maison Cullen, Alice interrogea sa sœur sur son comportement envers la jeune Swan. Rosalie lui déclara qu'elle voyait que la jeune femme voulait devenir son amie. Par ailleurs, elle avait déjà échangé quelques mots avec cette dernière sans qu'aucun membre de leur famille ne la remarque. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi toute la famille pouvait être heureuse et pas elle.

- Bella Swan est une force positive dans ta vie Alice, conclu Rosalie. Je ne sais pas vraiment tout ce qu'elle pourra t'apporter. Mais, je t'ai observé depuis son arrivée. Tu es plus joyeuse, plus rayonnante et bien plus vivante que ces dernières années. Pour te voir à nouveau heureuse, je suis prête à laisser Isabella Swan entrée dans ta vie.

Alice fut émut des paroles de Rose et serra l'une des mains dans les siennes un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle avait hâte de retourner à l'école et de revoir Bella. L'avenir s'annonçait sous un nouveau jour.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour à toutes à et à tous !_

_Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plaît ! Je remercie les reviewers, les lecteurs silencieux et ceux qui m'ajoutent à leur favoris._

_Je tiens à vous dire que la publication va s'arrêter pour les fêtes. Je reviens donc le 5 janvier 2012 pour le prochain chapitre._

_Je vous souhaites à toutes et à tous de bonnes fêtes et une très bonne année ! Profiter de vos familles et de vos amis._

_Eliel_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Alice fut une vraie pile électrique les jours suivants. Même si elle n'avait pas vu Bella en cours, elle avait reçu un mot de la part du père de la jeune femme. C'était Carlisle qui le lui avait remis. Il avait été étonné, mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Charlie avait permis au vampire de venir rendre visite à sa fille durant sa convalescence. Le petit lutin avait donc décidé de prendre sa propre voiture tout le temps où son amie ne reviendrait pas au lycée pour allait lui rendre visite après les cours.

La famille voyait bien la vitalité de leur sœur et les parents étaient heureux de la voir ainsi. Bien entendu, ils furent surpris d'apprendre d'où provenait cette hystérie où plutôt de qui redonnait la joie de vivre à leur enfant. Rosalie l'accompagnait quelques fois. Elle avait rencontré le chef Swan le premier jour où elle avait décidé de rendre visite à Bella. Alice avait pu monter directement à la chambre, mais le père l'avait retenu une minute.

Ils avaient échangé quelques mots de politesse et il s'était mis à l'observer avec insistance. Rosalie ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle s'était sentit passer au microscope. Une fois son inspection terminer Charlie lui avait fait un beau sourire. Il lui souhaita de passé un bon moment chez lui et il était partit. Depuis, elle était accepté dans le cercle très fermé de la famille du chef Swan. Rosalie avait pu remarquer que l'humaine n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle remarquait également que cette dernière déstabilisait par moments sa sœur.

Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres dans ses moments-là. Elle en avait parlé avec Emmett et Jasper et ce dernier ramena sur le tapis le fait que Bella puisse s'intéressait aux femmes. Rosalie n'était pas sûre que la relation des deux femmes aller évoluer dans ce sens, mais avec Bella Swan il fallait se méfier. Alice et Rose n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet Amara. C'était un accord tacite entre elles. Déjà la blonde ne supportait pas beaucoup l'humaine vivant chez eux et le lutin lui en voulait d'être si borné à son amitié avec la seconde Swan.

- Alice, je ne veux pas aller faire de shopping avec toi, répondit pour la trentième fois une Bella excédé.

Le sujet avait été abordé il y a une heure. Rosalie regardait son amie et sa sœur de chamailler sur le passe-temps favoris du lutin. La conversation commençait à devenir tendue. Bella était agité et ne semblait pas vouloir d'une grande conversation. Rose se porta à son secours avant de voir sa sœur dire une bêtise qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite.

- Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Je crois que tu as trouvé une personne qui puisse te résister sur la question des boutiques. Je t'accompagnerais ce week-end.

L'humaine fit un sourire reconnaissant à Rosalie. Bella devenait irritable et elle ne voulait pas devenir blessante. Elle avait une sainte horreur de faire les boutiques. Elle appréciait énormément Alice, mais pas au point de subir des heures de magasinages en sa compagnie. Elles entendirent alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer puis la voix joviale de Jake s'éleva dans toute la maison.

- Bells t'es là ?

- Dans ma chambre, répondit de la même manière Bella.

La jeune Swan remarqua le soudain malaise de ses deux amies et arqua un sourcil. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre et poussa un léger cri de surprise quand Jacob la prit dans ses bras et la serra légèrement contre lui. Il s'écarta d'elle lorsqu'il sentit deux regards brulants sur lui. Il fit un sourire poli aux deux Cullen et les salua de la main.

- Jacob, je te présente Rosalie et Alice Cullen, débuta l'adolescente. Les filles voici Jacob Black.

- Enchanté mesdemoiselles, répondit Jake. Tient Bells, je t'ai amené le remède de Billy. Il a dit de le prendre trois fois par jour aux heures de repas pendant cinq jours.

- Merci Jake !

Jacob serra une nouvelle fois la jeune femme contre lui, salua les deux Cullen et s'en alla comme il était venu. Alice constata une nouvelle fois qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde particulier qui gravité autour de cette famille Swan. Ils étaient des vampires et voilà qu'un membre de la tribu faisait son apparition.

- Faites pas cette tête les filles, reprit Bella en voyant l'expression sur leur visage. Jacob est un ami d'enfance. Je connais bien les gens de la réserve. Charlie et moi allons diner quelques fois chez le père de Jacob.

Bella se dirigea vers Alice et serra une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui fit un splendide sourire qui troubla considérablement la vampire. Rosalie se contenta d'un regard mutin envers les deux femmes. Sa sœur venait de faire preuve d'une jalousie évidente et Bella l'avait rassuré d'une manière toute à fait rigolote. Elle venait de piégé sa sœur et s'en rendait bien compte.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle décrocha en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett. Ce dernier lui demanda de revenir rapidement avec Alice. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et Carlisle avait demandé à voir tout le monde. Rose raccrocha et fit par de la nouvelle à Alice. Cette dernière se renfrogna, mais accepta les ordres de leur père. Les deux vampires dû dire au revoir à l'humaine, en lui disant qu'elles se reverraient à l'école demain. Bella avait été autorisé le matin même par le docteur Cullen à retourner au lycée.

OOOOOO

Laurent, James et Victoria avaient décidé de s'arrêter dans cette petite ville paumée de Forks. Ils se disaient que c'était un bon endroit pour chasser et que personne ne remarquer la disparition de quelques habitants. Ils venaient tous les trois de finir leur repas. Leurs yeux étaient rouges sangs comme celui qu'ils venaient de boire. Ils abandonnèrent la victime et se réfugièrent dans la forêt. Ils trouvèrent sans peine une cabane de chasseur pour s'abriter le temps d'attendre la nuit.

Ils étaient des vampires nomades et n'appartenaient à aucun clan défini. Ils appréciaient de voyager et tuer des humains ensembles. C'étaient leurs moyens de subsistance et cela les amusait grandement de traquer leurs proies. Cependant, ils avaient remarqué que la police commençait à fouiner. Ils devraient se montrer plus prudents dans les prochaines heures. Mais, ils aimaient tellement poursuivre leurs victimes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à faire attention. D'un autre côté, ils se moquaient quelques peu qu'on découvre leurs victimes.

Les nomades voulaient s'amuser avant de passer à la prochaine ville. De toute manière qui se souciait d'une petite ville comme celle de Forks dans l'État du Washington? Très peu de personnes, donc ils pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie sur les humains de cette pauvre ville. Ils avaient senti une odeur appétissante et James voulait plonger ses crocs dans la gorge de cette personne. Il souhaitait goûter à ce sang particulier.

Victoria sa compagne avait aussi senti ce sang et aimerait aussi le goûter, mais pas avec la même obsession que son compagnon. Ils cherchaient donc dans toute la ville pour trouver l'humain appétissant. Ils partiraient sans doute après ce dernier repas des plus alléchants. Laurent n'était que très peu intéressait par l'odeur, mais avait décidé de rester avec ses amis pour ne pas avoir à voyager seul.

OOOOOO

Le retour au lycée de Forks amena de nouveau les regards sur Bella. La jeune femme commençait à les trouvait de plus en plus agaçant. Elle n'était pas mortellement blessée ! Elle voulait être en paix. Pour ce faire, elle jeta un regard venimeux à tous ceux qui l'observaient avec trop d'insistance. Le fait de traîné avec Alice avait facilité également les interrogations de ceux trop téméraires et curieux. L'adolescente avait remarqué le visage contrarié de son amie, mais n'avait pas demandé ce qui l'a préoccupé.

Après tout, si Alice en ressentait le besoin, elle lui parlerait d'elle-même. Isabella avait remarqué la surveillance étroite dont faisaient preuve les membres de la famille Cullen envers sa « cousine ». Charlie lui avait parlé la veille de meurtre étrange qui s'était produit durant les trois derniers jours. Elle était allée voir discrètement les corps accompagnés de son père. Elle confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de morsure de vampire. L'odeur sur les corps était différente de celle du clan Cullen. Elle rassura donc son père sur eux et le prévint qu'il devait chercher trois individus. Ils auraient les yeux rouges et la peau pâle et ils étaient bien plus dangereux que les Cullen.

Même si Alice et Rosalie la fréquentaient, elles ne savaient pas que la jeune femme connaissait leur secret. Il était préférable pour l'adolescente qu'elles ne le découvraient pas tout de suite. Cela amènerait d'autres questions que Bella ne voulait pas affronter. Son don était quelques choses, mais avouait à d'autres personnes qu'elle faisait partie de la catégorie des non-humains ne l'enchantaient pas du tout. Elle souhaitait garder son amitié avec Alice. Elle n'était pas prête à voir une personne à qui elle tenait beaucoup se détournait d'elle. La trahison la plus dur pour elle, venait de sa mère.

Bella chassa ses sombres pensées et entra dans la cantine. Même si elle s'entendait bien avec le lutin et la rose « comme elle aimait les surnommés » elle n'allait pas s'asseoir à la table des Cullen. Elle fut donc étonné de voir son amie déposée son plateau à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la famille. La seconde Swan salua Emmett et Rosalie avant de reportait son attention sur la nouvelle venue. Elle lui sourit et haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Nous sommes amies, commença Alice. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'assiérais pas avec toi.

- Je vois, murmura Bella. Je suis ravie de t'avoir pour moi ce midi.

Si la vampire pouvait encore rougir, elle l'aurait fait à cet instant. Elle entendit Rosalie étouffait un petit rire à leur table. Elle sourit à l'adolescente et l'observa manger sans toucher à son propre plateau. Elles échangèrent sur leurs matinées respectives et sur le reste de la journée à venir. Bella demanda au petit lutin si elle souhaitait venir chez elle après les cours. Alice dû refuser prétextant des problèmes familiaux. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire triste et continua son repas en silence. La vampire fut gêné de ce silence soudain. Elle comprit que son amie était déçue et elle lui promit donc de rattraper cela un autre jour.

Un splendide sourire étira les lèvres d'Isabella. Elle serra spontanément Alice dans ses bras en lui disant de la prévenir dès que tout serait en ordre avec sa famille. La vampire promit tout en inspirant profondément l'odeur de la jeune femme durant leur courte accolade. Rose s'esclaffa un peu plus tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper faisaient des paris sur la relation de Bella et d'Alice. Les deux seuls réfractèrent à cette amitié étaient Edward et Amara.

Cette dernière pensait sérieusement à contacter ses parents pour leur parler de la dérangeante famille Swan de Forks. Ni le père, ni la fille n'avaient pris contact avec elle. Si elle se rappelait bien des lois de leur famille. Ils ne devaient pas l'approcher, mais ils devaient tout de même témoigner un certain respect envers elle. Cependant elle n'avait rien remarqué de telle de la part d'Isabella et de son père, même si pour ce dernier ils ne s'étaient pas encore croisés.

- Je croyais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne devez se rapprocher d'Isabella Swan, fit remarquer pince sans rire Amara.

- La famille a voté, contredit Jasper. Il n'y a eu qu'Edward pour s'opposer à l'amitié entre Alice et Bella. Carlisle et Esmée n'ont rien contre leur rapprochement du moment qu'Alice fait attention de ne pas dévoiler sa véritable nature.

- J'espère que ça restera ainsi, répliqua-t-elle, vous n'auriez pas besoin d'une autre humaine dans votre famille.

En disant cela, Amara fixait Rosalie d'un regard noir. Pour toute réponse le rire de Rose redoubla d'intensité. Personne à part Alice n'était au courant que la blonde appréciée énormément la fille du chef Swan. Ils n'étaient pas non plus au courant, qu'elle avait rendu visite à la malade durant sa convalescence. Rosalie préférait garder sous silence cette information pour encore un petit moment et entra dans le jeu des garçons.

OOOOOO

Les jours suivants frustrèrent Bella. Alice, ainsi que le reste de sa famille ne s'était pas montrée à l'école. Elle soupira une énième fois. Ces journées avaient été longues et monotones. La vampire lui manquait et elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre visite chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas oublié l'avertissement de Charlie. Elle décida donc d'aller rendre visite à Jake. Elle savait que la réserve abritée des loups. Elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant depuis qu'elle avait vu Sam de loin. Il semblait être le seul à pouvoir se transformait, mais elle ne le jurerait pas.

Jacob et elle se rendirent à la plage pour discuter un peu et observer l'océan. Même si elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ses jeunes années. Bella se rappeler parfaitement les moments passés sur la plage auprès de l'indien. Il en était de même pour lui. La jeune femme savait que Jake se transformerait en loup lui aussi. Cependant, il ne le serait sans doute pas avant un moment. Les deux jeunes passèrent un bon moment ensemble.

Ils retournèrent à la maison du premier pour le diner. Charlie était attendu et ils en profitèrent pour grignoter un peu avant son arrivée. La soirée fut agréable et joyeuse. Les deux pères titillaient leur progéniture sur leur bêtise d'enfance. Bien entendu, les deux adolescents ripostèrent tout aussi malicieusement et les adultes détournèrent la conversation sur autre chose.

Le père et la fille quittèrent la réserve assez tard. Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas cours et donc Bella n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de l'heure de son réveil. Elle avait prévenu son père qu'elle irait faire un tour en ville. Ce dernier en profita pour lui demander de faire les courses. Le frigo se dévidait à une allure surnaturelle. Il avait dit cela avec un sourire moqueur et les sourcils levés dans sa direction. Elle l'avait boudé pour la forme, ceux qui les avaient bien fait rire.

OOOOOO

- Alice vas-tu arrêter de t'agiter ainsi ? Fini par demander Jasper.

La jeune femme ne fit que gronder dans sa direction. Sa famille était en train de jouer au baseball quand les nomades étaient apparus. L'atmosphère était tendue et tout le clan entourait Amara pour que celle-ci ne se fasse pas attaquer. Le souci était qu'elle n'avait aucune vision de l'avenir. Elle soupira frustré, car elle savait ses pensées tournées vers Bella. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu la voir ces derniers jours avait joué sur son moral.

Elle se concentra donc sur le moment présent. Ils étaient évident pour toute la famille que James était intéressé par le sang d'Amara. Alice vit vaguement une main et Edward se penchait pour boire le sang qui s'en échappait. Le lutin réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Amara et cette dernière était mal en point. Il n'y aurait pas d'affrontement aujourd'hui, mais les prochaines semaines allaient être décisives.

D'un certain côté Alice était contente que Bella ne soit pas là. Ces nomades ne s'en prendraient pas à elle. La vampire ne voulait pas la mêlé à toute cette histoire. Heureusement Charlie était pointilleux sur les sorties et les amis de sa fille. Elle savait que cela pouvait montrer son égoïsme surtout pour le couple d'Edward. Mais, Alice commençait à trouver la situation agaçante. Si Amara devait devenir un vampire, elle pourrait au moins se défouler sur elle lorsqu'elle sentirait que _cette_ Swan irait trop loin.

- Cette jeune femme est avec nous, parla calmement Carlisle. Il serait préférable que vous trouviez un autre terrain de chasse.

- Nous sommes bien ici, rectifia James. Il y a certains spécimens qui sentent bon dans cette ville. Cette humaine dégage un bon parfum.

Edward gronda férocement face aux mots du nomade. Toute la famille se resserra autour d'Amara. Carlisle échangea encore quelques mots avec eux avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Le lutin les vit quitter la ville dans une de ses visions. Cette dernière prévint le reste de sa famille qui souffla de soulagement. Elle l'ai mis toutefois en garde sur leur possible retour selon son autre vision.

La partie de baseball fut abandonné et ils retournèrent chez eux. Esmée prépara un petit encas pour Amara et le reste de la famille se réunit durant ce laps de temps pour discuter stratégie. Il était impossible pour la famille Cullen de ne plus se montrait durant plusieurs semaines. Les enfants devraient donc continuer à aller à l'école. Alice sauta de joie, elle pourrait continuer à voir Bella.

Malgré la menace au-dessus de la tête de la compagne d'Edward la vie reprit tranquillement son cours chez les Cullen. Alice n'eut droit à aucun regard et aucun sourire de la part de son amie à leur retour au lycée. Rosalie était allée la voir et avait obtenu la raison de son mutisme. Elle en voulait au lutin de ne pas l'avoir informé de son absence. Elle avait essayé de la joindre, mais elle tombait sans cesse sur la messagerie où elle se faisait raccrocher au nez.

Toute la matinée Alice chercha un moyen de se faire pardonne par l'adolescente. Elle avait presque réussi en disant à Bella qu'elle pourrait se voir après les cours. Elle eut droit à un micro sourire de sa part. C'était déjà un bon début. Elles se retrouvèrent donc à la sortie des cours et Alice embarqua dans la voiture de son amie. Le début de soirée fut agréable et la complicité revint très vite.

La vampire s'excusa bon nombre de fois pour son silence. Elle assura à Isabella qu'elle lui téléphonerait s'il lui arrivait de devoir manquer l'école pour plusieurs jours. Bella consentit alors à lui faire un câlin, permettant ainsi à Alice de respirer son odeur en toute discrétion selon elle. La brune savait parfaitement ce que faisait l'autre femme et cela l'amusait beaucoup de troubler la vampire.

Alice ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle trouvait sa peau froide. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonnait avec qu'elle facilité la jeune Swan parvenait à lui faire tourner la tête et à la mettre mal à l'aise. Cela ne la dérangeait plus tellement et elle recherchait même le moindre contact tactile qu'autorisait Bella à son égard. Elle aimerait pouvoir sentir l'odeur de la jeune femme tous les jours de manières rapprocher plutôt que de le sentir par le gré du vent. Elle attendait et espérait chaque jour ces petits moments de tendresse qu'elles échangeaient toutes les deux. Sa vie n'était plus faite de ténèbres. Isabella Marie Swan avait fait entrer de la lumière dans son existence.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2012. Qu'elle vous apporte amour, santé et bonheur._

_Voici la reprise des parutions de l'histoire de Bella et Alice. Je remercie tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont souhaités de bonne fêtes._

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu depuis la période des fêtes ! _

_Eliel_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

- Une soirée entre filles ? Répéta Alice pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris les propos de Bella.

- Alice, est-ce-que tu as seulement écouté ce que j'ai dit après ses quatre premiers mots ? Interrogea l'humaine.

La vampire ne pouvait pas répondre non. Ce serait montrer à la jeune femme qu'elle venait de la troubler encore une fois. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière confrontation entre les Cullen et les nomades. Alice avait donc passé un temps considérable auprès d'Isabella. L'adolescente fronça des sourcils contrariés et entama de nouveau ses explications. Elle en avait déjà discuté avec Rose et cela l'avait enchantée. Cependant, le seul bémol était qu'Amara les avait entendues discuter.

Cette dernière n'hésita pas à répandre la nouvelle d'une soirée entre filles pour vendredi soir. Bella avait grommelé toute la journée durant des imprécations contre l'autre Swan. Rosalie rigola une bonne partie de la journée sans que sa famille n'en comprenne la raison. Celle-ci avait accompagné Bella pour en informer Alice. La blonde remarqua rapidement que sa sœur décrocha dès le début.

- Donc c'est prévu pour vendredi soir. Il y aura sans doute toutes les filles de notre année puisqu'_Amara_ a répandue la nouvelle.

L'agacement était très présent dans la voix de la jeune Swan. Alice comprit à ce moment que la soirée aurait dû être plus intime. Il y aurait eu sans doute Rosalie et elle chez le chef Swan plutôt qu'une virée en ville avec la population féminine de leur année. La vampire passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa meilleure amie. En plus de s'être considérablement rapprochait, Alice n'hésitait plus à provoquer des contacts avec Bella. Cette dernière n'avait pas protesté et lui offrait souvent un très beau sourire qui la faisait littéralement fondre.

Depuis une semaine la vampire commençait à se poser de sérieuse question sur son amitié avec Bella. Rose lui avait fait plusieurs fois remarqué que l'adolescente flirter avec elle devant tout le monde et elle était bien la seule à ne rien remarquer. Pourtant, le lutin ne voyait pas les gestes ou les paroles qui prouvaient bien qu'Isabella la courtisait. Le mot aurait bien fait rire sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait nier son attirance envers la jeune femme, mais elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes de cette façon.

Emmett et Jasper avaient mis un point d'honneur à la détromper avec beaucoup de zèle. Rosalie avait rajouté que l'amour ça ne se commandait pas et qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme. Dans ces moments-là, Alice les fuyait tout simplement. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux et refusait d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec sa famille. Elle ne s'éprendrait pas d'une humaine ! Elle ne saurait comment gérer le moment ou Bella vieillirait et où elle resterait jeune. Cela lui était impossible et elle n'envisageait pas non plus de la mordre pour faire d'elle un vampire.

Amara suggérait de plus en plus souvent à son frère de la transformer pour qu'ils puissent passer l'éternité ensemble. Elle comprenait les réticences de son frère, car elle éprouvait les mêmes pour sa meilleure amie. La différence entre eux deux était que la jeune Swan ignorait tout de sa véritable nature, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Amara. Elle revint au présent lorsqu'elle sentit le coude de Rose s'enfonçait dans ses côtes. Elle lança un regard éloquent et se tourna vers Bella.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'aller avec ses filles, déclara Rosalie.

Un ricanement mauvais s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Isabella. L'adolescente fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un prospectus. Rose émit un sifflement mécontent en le parcourant rapidement, elle tendit la feuille à sœur tout en souhaitant ardemment cogner l'autre Swan. Alice pris la feuille et feula de mécontentement. Amara avait osé inscrire Bella, Rosalie et elle-même comme co-animatrice de la soirée. Elle froissa la feuille ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Cette fille allait finir par la rendre folle !

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire, fini par répondre d'un ton amer Alice.

- Non en effet, fit ironiquement l'adolescente. Ce prospectus est affiché dans toute la ville. Mon père n'a pas été ravi de l'apprendre de cette façon. Je n'ai pas été punie parce que j'étais aussi surprise que lui. Il m'a donc dit d'y aller pour faire en sorte de limiter les dommages collatéraux.

- Et nos parents nous demanderont sans aucun doute de garder un œil sur tout ce bon monde puisque la fin de la soirée se passe chez nous.

À cette réplique Bella jeta un regard intrigué à la blonde. Alice se mordit les lèvres. L'adolescente n'avait pas le droit de venir chez eux. Même si cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elles se fréquentaient, le chef Swan n'avait toujours pas autorisé sa fille à lui rendre visite. Le petit lutin ne comprenait pas cette décision. Elle rappela donc doucement à Rose que Bella ne passerait pas la fin de soirée avec eux pour ne pas désobéir à son père. Sa sœur se renfrogna un peu plus.

La soirée chez eux aurait été bien plus agréable si la jeune femme avait été présente. La blonde ne supporterait guère longtemps les stupidités des filles de sa classe. Elle soupira et se leva en même temps que les deux autres lorsque la cloche retentit. Les cours reprenaient après la pause du midi. Bella leur souhaita une bonne après-midi et se dirigea à pas lent vers sa classe.

OOOOOO

Une trentaine de filles poussaient des exclamations ravies devant les nombreuses boutiques de vêtements qui s'offraient à elles. La semaine avait passé étrangement vite et la soirée entre filles avait été légèrement modifiée pour commencer par une après-midi shopping à Port Angeles. Le temps était couvert ce qui était parfait pour les deux vampires accompagnateurs. Alice était aux anges et n'avait pas perdu de temps dès la horde de voiture garée.

Rosalie suivait avec plus de modération tout en gardant un œil sur la compagne de son frère. Cette dernière était aussi ravie que son petit lutin de sœur. La seule chose sur laquelle Alice et Amara s'entendaient c'étaient le shopping. Sa sœur avait trouvé en l'humaine une bonne accompagnatrice dans ses folies de modes au plus grand déplaisir d'Isabella.

Rose jeta en coup d'œil en direction de la jeune Swan. Cette dernière était en retrait et ne participer aucunement à l'éclatement de joie de toutes les filles présentent. La vampire put noter que ses yeux tirés plus sur l'argenté que l'or. C'était un signe de colère et d'agacement chez l'adolescente. Bella n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre que son après-midi serait passé à faire du shopping. Comme sa voiture était la plus lente de toutes, elle avait été placée en fin de file pour ainsi éviter tout débordement futur.

Bien entendu cela ne l'avait pas plu, mais elle s'était tu pour ne pas faire de scandale. Son père avait exigé que toutes les accompagnatrices portent un petit gilet pour que tout le monde les repères, surtout si elles entraient dans un bar. Cela déplut à Amara, mais Charlie avait été intransigeant en lui déclarant que toutes les familles étaient averti des précautions qui étaient mise en place pour cette sortie. Si les conditions n'étaient pas respectées la soirée serait annulée.

La jeune femme rajusta son gilet et observaient les dernières retardèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe. Amara et Alice étaient en tête et s'amusaient comme des folles. La compagne d'Edward était ravie de contrarier sa cousine. Elle accaparait l'attention de la vampire pour la tenir éloignée de l'autre jeune femme. De plus, elle pouvait se rapprochait de la sœur de son amoureux pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. Alice s'était montrée distance avec elle, sans pour autant la mépriser comme Rosalie.

Amara oublia bien vite ses préoccupations pour ne se focaliser que sur les vêtements devant elle. Les autres filles riaient et échangeaient leurs opinions sur les diverses tenues devant elle. Un petit groupe était devant les cabines d'essayage et chacune attendait son tour tout en donnant leur avis sur chaque ouverture de rideau. Cette effervescence était du également au fait que le bal de fin d'année approcher à grand pas.

- Hé Swany ! S'exclama une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourna et eu un grand sourire en voyant qui l'avait interpellé. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs mois, elle était donc surprise de le voir. Le jeune homme de 18 ans fit un grand sourire à son ami. Il faisait 1m85, il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux couleurs chocolat. Dans un geste sûr, il étreignit fortement la jeune femme. Ils rirent tous deux en se séparent.

- Que fais-tu ici Aiden ?

- Je suis de passage, informa son ami. Ton père m'a dit où te trouver.

Bella soupira et étreignit de nouveau son ami. Il ne l'avait pas énoncé clairement, mais ils ne passeraient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il resterait sans doute une petite demi-heure et s'en retournerait d'où il venait. Son ami la scruta un long moment. La jeune femme était contrariée, mais ne feignait pas son contentement en le voyant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux filles dans les boutiques et secoua la tête de pitié.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de tout et de rien sous le regard intrigué de Rosalie. Elle savait que ses deux-là étaient de bons amis. Cependant, Alice n'arrivait à gérer sa jalousie grandissante envers le jeune homme. Rose riait sous cape. Elle aurait de quoi embêter sa sœur pour les prochains jours. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Isabella ne prêtait plus d'attention à sa meilleure amie et aux restes du groupe.

Le lutin se sentait comme abandonné par la jeune Swan. Elle ne se rapprocha pas de son amie et écouta à distance sa conversation avec cet inconnu. Elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas aller les voir et dire à cet homme de ne pas poser ses mains sur Bella. Alice fronça des sourcils face à son comportement. L'adolescent ne lui appartenait pas et n'était pas obligé de lui présenter ses connaissances. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Amara et d'autres filles qui lui demandaient conseils.

- C'est différent depuis que tu es parti, avoua Aiden. Je sais que c'était nécessaire, mais tu nous manques.

- Vous me manquez aussi, déclara doucement l'adolescente. Tu passeras le bonjour pour moi.

- Pas de souci Swany !

Bella tapa gentiment l'épaule d'Aiden et celui-ci éclata de rire. Le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de la surnommer ainsi et étrangement il était le seul à ne pas subir ses foudres. Personne n'osait l'appeler de la sorte dans sa bande. Il s'approcha et la serra doucement dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur son front. Ils s'écartèrent et échangèrent un regard complice.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, murmura Bella. Fait attention sur la route.

- Toujours, répondit avec sérieux son ami.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Aiden disparut dans la foule. La jeune Swan soupira et son regard se fit plus triste. Rose attendit quelques minutes et vint rejoindre l'adolescente. Cette dernière offrit un sourire doux et mélancolique à la blonde. La vampire passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et la serra gentiment contre elle.

- Un bon ami à toi ? Interrogeant doucement Rosalie.

Bella resta silencieusement un moment. Elle sentait le réconfort que la vampire tentait de lui donner après le départ d'Aiden. Rose avait compris leur lien et elle l'acceptait sans poser de question indiscrète. L'adolescente sourit plus franchement.

- Oui, un très bon même, avoua l'humaine.

Alice finit par venir voir ce qui se passait avec sa meilleure amie. L'homme était parti et elle était dans les bras de Rosalie à présent. Cette dernière s'écarta en voyant sa sœur venir vers elles. Bella se redressa et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en observant la démarche de la vampire. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres. Il ne fit aucun doute pour les deux vampires que la jeune femme avait compris le soudain intérêt du petit lutin pour sa personne.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Alice une fois à leur hauteur.

- Oui, alors tu es heureuse de faire du shopping, répondit Bella.

Le sourire de la vampire fut une réponse à lui tout seul. Isabella s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme retrouva un air maussade et alla s'assurer que personne n'avait quitté le groupe en catimini. Alice resta interdite une minute avant que le rire moqueur de sa sœur ne la fasse revenir à la réalité. Rose s'éclipsa tout en continuant à rigoler en murmurant plein de sous-entendu que le petit lutin était la seule à entendre.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et chacune des jeunes femmes avait trouvé leurs bonheurs. Bella avait fini par s'acheter un pantalon et une chemise avec une veste. Elle n'allait certainement pas mettre une robe à ce fichu bal. L'adolescente savait qu'Alice ne la laisserait pas ce défilé. Alors autant trouvait de quoi s'habiller et ne plus en parler. Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait fait en sorte que la vampire n'ait aucun aperçu de son achat. Ils retournèrent à Forks pour que chaque fille puisse s'habiller pour la soirée.

Bella fit un rapide détour chez elle et changea son tee-shirt pour une chemise rouge sang et remis le gilet offert par son père. Les jeunes femmes devaient commençait la soirée par un repas ensuite allait au cinéma et finir la soirée chez les Cullen. La jeune Swan était irrité de cette fin de soirée, mais garda sa bouche fermée pour ne pas laissait paraître son mécontentement face à sa cousine. Elle soupira une énième fois en arrivant devant le restaurant choisi par Amara. Elle descendit de sa camionnette et observa les alentours.

Il y avait moins de voiture. Bella se doutait qu'il y avait du covoiturage et qu'elle devrait surveiller les conductrices pour que ces demoiselles ne boivent pas d'alcool. La fille du chef de police resta un moment à l'extérieur et tourna son regard argenté – sa couleur naturelle refusait de revenir tellement elle était frustré – avant de finir par entrée dans l'établissement. L'adolescente salua poliment le propriétaire avant d'aller s'asseoir non loin de Rosalie.

Alice était assise au côté d'Amara et de Jessica. Encore une fois, l'humaine se trouvait séparer des deux vampires ceux qui n'améliora pas son humeur. Son père lui avait conseillé de garder son calme et de penser à quelque chose d'apaisant lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Amara Swan. Cette dernière accaparait toute l'attention du petit lutin et Rose était trop loin pour pouvoir discuter. La table était pleine de bruit, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Bella dû à plusieurs reprises se rendre aux toilettes pour confisquer différentes bouteilles d'alcool. En sortant, elle se rendait vers les cuisines et présentait les bouteilles sans un mot au propriétaire qui secouait la tête consternée. Elle subtilisa d'autres bouteilles dans le sac à main de celles à table. L'adolescente ne croyait pas que les Cullen apprécieraient d'avoir des adolescentes soûles dans leur maison.

Le repas terminé les filles s'en allèrent à la séance de cinéma. Bella fermait la marche et ne disait mot en observant les alentours. Rose était au milieu du troupeau et Alice était en tête avec Amara. La situation agaçait de plus en plus la jeune Swan. Ils eurent un prix réduit pour être venu en groupe. Le film intéressa modérément Isabella qui fut de nouveau isolé du reste du groupe. Elle s'assura plusieurs fois durant le film que personne ne buvait. Deux heures plus tard, les adolescentes sortirent de la salle en commentant différente scènes du film. Bella se dirigea sans attendre vers sa cousine, la mine fatiguait et les nerfs en pelote.

- C'est ici que je vous laisse, articula l'adolescente. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Rosalie et Alice étaient près de la compagne d'Edward quand Isabella fit part de son départ. Les deux vampires la trouvèrent froide et distante. Rose remarqua la fatigue sur le visage de son amie et son air irrité. Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur et secoua la tête mécontente. Le petit lutin avait ignoré la jeune Swan tout au long de la soirée et ne lui avait même pas adressé un mot. Bella offrit un sourire mélancolique à la blonde avant de se détourner d'eux.

- Tu ne peux pas partir ! Déclara soudain Amara. Tu vas servir de chauffeur pour ceux qui souhaitent rentrer chez eux dans la soirée. Ils ne pourront certainement pas conduire. J'ai parlé au chef Swan et il a semblé d'accord avec cette idée.

Isabella fit volte-face et jeta un regard plein de mépris à sa cousine. Elle sortit son téléphone et pressa une touche avant de s'éloigner. La discussion fut courte et les traits de la jeune Swan ne changèrent pas. Elle revint vers les trois femmes et hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers sa Chevrolet sans un mot. Charlie était contrarié, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix de faire de sa fille le chauffeur responsable. Il lui avait bien précisé qu'elle ne devait pas entrer dans la maison. Bella allait donc passer toute la soirée dans sa camionnette à se geler.

Heureusement sa condition faisait qu'elle ressentait difficilement le froid. Cependant, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup de servir de chauffeur à toutes ses filles. Elle se sentait utilisée et rabaissée. Elle haïssait de tout son cœur Amara à cet instant. Le trajet ne fut pas long et les filles entrèrent gaiement dans la maison des Cullen. Isabella gara sa voiture derrière toute celle des autres et n'en descendit pas. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur Amara annonça le plan prévu pour raccompagner les jeunes femmes chez elles.

Alice était ravie de voir sa meilleure amie chez elle, mais en la cherchant partout dans le salon, elle ne vit l'adolescente nulle part. Ce fut Rosalie qui éclaira sa lanterne sur la place où se trouvait la jeune Swan. Le lutin sortit à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers la camionnette de l'humaine. Elle trouva son amie assise en silence dans le noir. Son regard était fixé dans le vide, mais comme sentant se présence, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Isabella ne dit pas un mot quand Alice lui demanda pourquoi elle n'entrait pas dans la maison. Un sourire ironique lui répondit. La vampire compris alors que le chef Swan ne l'autorisait toujours pas à franchir les portes de sa maison. Elle voulut faire descendre sa meilleure amie de sa voiture, mais celle-ci refusa tout contact et l'incita en quelques mots à retourner à la soirée et de la laisser tranquille. Surprise par la froideur de son amie, elle s'en retourna vers la maison. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers cette dernière, mais celle-ci continuait à fixer un point invisible.

Vers minuit, Bella commença à ramener les premières filles chez elle. La seconde Swan du jouait les chauffeurs jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Les dernières filles partirent avec leur propre voiture. Isabella prit congé en saluant Rose et ignorant toujours Alice. Elle n'avait plus personne à ramener, mais était revenu pour s'en assurer et voir si les autres filles pouvaient conduire. La vampire ne comptait pas la laisser partir sans réagir.

- Bella, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es si renfermée et froide, demanda subitement Alice en prenant appui sur la portière côté passager.

- Tu es intelligente Alice, je suis sûr que tu trouveras par toi-même, déclara sèchement la jeune femme. Maintenant, si tu pouvais bien bouger, j'aimerais enfin rentrer chez moi me reposer.

- Bella, commença la vampire.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Alice, gronda dangereusement la jeune Swan.

Rosalie apparut à côté de sa sœur et la délogea facilement. Elle pressa la main de l'humaine et lui fit un sourire avant de lui dire au revoir. Isabella lui répondit et démarra sans perdre plus de temps. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et les deux femmes regardèrent la voiture disparaître à un tournant.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu interrompus, reprocha le lutin.

- Tu n'es pas très observatrice depuis cet après-midi, répondit simplement Rosalie. Je vais retrouver Emmett.

Rose s'en alla à vitesse vampirique laissant sa sœur à ses pensées. Cette dernière retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigea à vitesse humaine vers sa chambre. Elle entendit le murmure d'une discussion qui provenait de la chambre d'Edward. Il devait sans doute rattraper le temps perdu auprès de sa belle. En poussant la porte de sa chambre, Alice tomba sur un cadre photo. Sur celle-ci Bella et elle était assise à l'extérieur du lycée. Il y avait un grand sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie qui la tenait dans ses bras en tirant la langue.

Alice réalisa alors qu'elle avait passé toute l'après-midi et la soirée loin de cette dernière. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention et n'avait même pas réagi quand la jeune femme avait dû faire le gendarme toute la soirée et ensuite servir de chauffeuse. La vampire s'en voulut de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à l'humaine. Elle comprenait mieux la froideur d'Isabella. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec celle-ci. La tâche ne serait pas facile, au vu de la réaction de cette dernière à son encontre.

Alice se saisit du cadre et passa un doigt sur le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie. Sa culpabilité augmenta, elle devait lui parler. Elle avisa son horloge et se rendit compte que la jeune femme devait déjà dormir. Demain à la première heure, elle irait chez le chef Swan pour se réconcilier. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la froideur de Bella. Elle tenait bien trop à elle pour ne plus la voir gravité autour d'elle. La jeune Swan était la lumière dans ses ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour tout le monde les gens !_

_Pour les reviewers anonymes n'oublier pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil et de cliquer sur le lien Eliel et ses histoires. Vous y trouverez la réponses à vos reviews._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous n'apprécie pas Amara. Je crois que vous l'aimerez moins encore après ce chapitre._

_Je vous dit à bientôt ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas mesdames et messieurs que le pourboire est à votre discrétion ! Il suffit de cliquer sur le lien en bas !_

_Eliel_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Bella n'adressait plus la parole à Alice. Cette dernière était très peinée de la situation. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les sourires et la voix de la jeune femme lui manquerait autant. La vampire avait tenté d'amorcer une discussion, mais à chaque fois la jeune femme se contentait de lui jetait un vague coup d'œil avant de passer son chemin. Jasper tentait de lui envoyer des ondes de réconfort, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner.

Emmett avait tenté de la dérider en l'emmenant chasser et en faisant des blagues douteuse. Rosalie était intervenu en disant à son mari d'arrêter ses bêtises et que ça n'aidé en rien leur sœur. Cette dernière essayait de convaincre le petit lutin de persévérer. Rose était allée discuter avec l'adolescent pour connaître sa raison d'ignorer ainsi sa sœur, mais elle avait vite saisit que Bella était comme ça avec tout le monde. La jeune Swan avait rembarré sèchement la blonde lorsqu'elle était venue la voir pour la quatrième fois.

Depuis, Isabella passait le plus clair de son temps seul et se tenait le plus possible à l'écart des Cullen. Ses yeux n'étaient pas redevenus or, ils étaient argentés et quelques stries or faisaient leur apparition par moment. Charlie était conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas intervenir. Il discutait avec sa fille le soir pour tenter de lui fournir un peu de soutien durant cette « période ». Le chef Swan l'avait retrouvé à plusieurs reprises en train de suffoquer ou en sanglot.

- Ce n'est pas en l'évitant que cela passera plus vite Bella, déclara doucement Charlie.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante transperça son corps. Elle inspira plusieurs fois et tenta de se calmer. Son père assis près d'elle fit des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Cela faisait une semaine et ça ne voulait toujours pas partir. Elle détestait cette « période ». Depuis ce fichu voyage, elle devait faire avec et contrôler cette « pulsion ».

- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça papa, répondit d'une voix haché l'adolescente.

- Je sais, mais cela n'a pas durée aussi longtemps ces derniers mois.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci était différente. Le père et la fille en étaient conscients. Bella savait que cela arriverait un jour. Elle n'aurait pas pu échapper aux particularités de son « don ». Un frisson parcourut son corps et sa chaleur corporelle grimpa un peu plus. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Sa température corporelle allait jouer au yoyo toute la nuit.

- Tu n'iras pas au lycée demain, conclut Charlie. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Tu devrais lui en parler. Elle est ta partenaire de vie et tu ne pourras plus lutté contre le lien. C'est ainsi dans notre famille Bella.

- Je te signale que tu as divorcé de maman, grogna la brunette.

- Il faut croire que ce n'était pas ma partenaire de vie, ajouta ingénument le père. Je n'ai pas reçu l'héritage, ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. Ma mère m'a expliqué au cas où j'aurais un enfant possédant le « don ». Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais si elle t'est destinée, elle te reconnaîtra.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Ce dernier fut plus paisible, plus serein. La douleur était encore présente dans le corps d'Isabella. Charlie avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas nier plus longtemps ce sentiment qui l'habitait. Dès la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la vampire, elle avait su qu'elles étaient destinée. Elle avait « vu » leur lien se former. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas obligé l'autre jeune femme à être attacher à elle par son « don ». Elle avait donc contrôlé cette « période » en se rapprochant graduellement de la belle vampire. Toutefois, après les évènements de la semaine dernière, la situation avait changé.

Bella s'était éloigné et refermé sur elle-même. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire face aux regards de ses deux amies. D'ailleurs, l'adolescente n'était pas sûre que le reste de la famille Cullen apprécie ce qui se passait entre elles. Une fois le lien apparut, il ne pouvait être brisé. Le fait d'avoir gardé ces distances ces derniers jours avaient provoqués une sensation très désagréable et elle pouvait sentir la peine de l'autre jeune femme à travers le lien. Cela ne rendait pas la situation plus tolérable.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est une vampire ? Demanda soudainement Isabella.

- Et alors ? S'indigna Charlie. Tu n'es pas humaine et je ne le suis pas. Il se peut que nous soyons destinées à des personnes hors du commun !

- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, grommela Bella tout en souriant à son père.

Le reste de la soirée passa calmement. Charlie fut heureux de constater que sa fille avait pris une décision. Elle ferait les premiers pas lors du bal du lycée. C'était un moyen comme un autre de faire cesser la « pulsion » et d'aller de l'avant. Elle avait eu un temps d'hésitation avant de se décidait à voir la vérité en face. Bella ne pourrait pas continuer à garder Alice loin d'elle. Qu'importe son statut de vampire, elle ne voulait plus l'ignorer et la blessée. Elle allait lui dire ses sentiments et lui montrait qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

Elle savait que la vampire était sorti avec Jasper. Isabella avait compris que son comportement ambigu avait troublé grandement son amie. Cependant, Rosalie l'avait prévenu sur le fait que le petit lutin mettrait du temps à accepter ses sentiments. L'adolescente avait pu constater que la folle du shopping pouvait se montrer jalouse à son égard. C'était un début, mais la vampire devrait s'interroger plus avant sur leur « relation » si particulière.

Elle n'oubliait pas dans cette équation la cousine Swan débarqué de Floride au bras d'Edward Cullen. Si elle pouvait, elle dirait ces quatre vérités à la jeune femme, mais ne connaissant pas ses intentions, elle devait demeurer prudente. De plus, Alice ne voudrait sans doute pas entamer une relation avec elle du fait qu'elle soit un vampire. Le lutin ne voudrait pas faire de mal à l'humaine qu'elle croyait être. Isabella Marie Swan était tout sauf une humaine.

Lors de sa naissance, elle l'était à demi, mais depuis son séjour dans la forêt, elle ne l'était plus du tout. Même si son cœur battait, et qu'elle devait se nourrir comme un être humain, elle était loin de tout ce qui caractériser ces derniers. Elle ne dormait que très peu, deux à trois heures par jours, elle mangeait bien plus qu'un être humain au moins quatre repas par jours et son cœur battait moins vite que le leur. C'était un miracle que la famille Cullen ne l'ait pas remarqué. Elle haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur son lit pour dormir un peu. Demain était un autre jour.

OOOOOO

Il était aux aguets. Il aurait pu l'avoir là-bas à Port Angeles, mais cette fille avait rodé tout autour du groupe l'empêchant d'approcher. De plus, un homme avait passé une demi-heure entière auprès de l'humaine pour ensuite faire une ronde dans un périmètre de cinq kilomètres. Il s'était éloigné pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'humaine à l'odeur entêtante était étroitement surveiller même quand elle n'était pas au côté de son compagnon.

James arpenta les abords de la ville plus décidé que jamais. Il avait appris par un humain qu'un bal se donnerait à la fin du mois. Il possédait ce laps de temps pour préparait un plan qui éloignerait les vampires de l'humaine. Victoria était restée avec lui, mais Laurent avait décidé de partir pour rejoindre un groupe de vampire végétarien en Alaska.

Le vampire aux dreadlocks ne pouvait comprendre son choix. Il était persuadé que l'autre homme avec du avoir une conversation avec un des membres du clan Cullen. Pour le moment, James se contentait de vulgaire humain à l'odeur peut invitante. Victoria tentait de lui faire voir que l'odeur du sang de l'humaine l'obsédé et qu'il pourrait en trouver une autre s'il changeait de ville.

Sa réponse fut sans appel, il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas goûté au nectar de cette fille. Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres. Il se léchait les babines d'anticipation. Cependant, il devait être prudent pour que les Cullen ne remarquent pas qu'ils n'étaient pas partis. Son plan ne devait pas être gâché avant le jour j. Il l'isolerait et boirait son sang jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Il pourrait injecter son venin à cette petite humaine pour lui faire payer de lui avoir résistait.

OOOOOO

Esmée regardait sa fille Alice perdre sa joie de vivre au fil des jours et s'interrogea sur ce changement soudain d'humeur. Elle remarqua la présence soutenue de Rosalie au côté de sa sœur. Elle voyait ses deux filles échangeaient à voix basse et la blonde serrait doucement le lutin dans ses bras en signe de réconfort. Ce rapprochement soudain entre les deux était étonnant.

Elle connaissait ses enfants et savait la relation qu'entretenait chacun d'eux. Jasper et Rosalie était les plus soudés comme frère et sœur. Alice était bien plus proche d'Emmett et jusqu'à dernièrement d'Edward. Ils étaient moins proches depuis leur dispute au sujet d'Isabella Swan. Carlisle avait tenté une discussion entre les deux, mais cela n'avait pas donné de résultat concluant.

Amara n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Elle se plaignait souvent à Edward de l'autre jeune femme. Esmée était intrigué par cette attitude. Si cela venait de Rosalie, elle n'aurait pas trouvé cela anormal. Cependant, la compagne d'Edward se donnait beaucoup de mal pour empêcher l'autre Swan d'approcher leur famille. Cependant, un beau jour Alice était rentrée toute joyeuse et sautillante. Rose l'accompagnait et avait un fin sourire en couvent sa sœur du regard.

C'était à partir de ce jour qu'elle avait vu les changements s'opérer chez son lutin. Elle attendait le lendemain avec impatience et rentrait à la maison avec un immense sourire et en discutant joyeusement avec Rosalie. La mère apprit plus tard que sa fille avait pu se lier d'amitié avec Isabella. Le plus surprenant avait été le fait de voir la blonde accompagnait le lutin chez l'humaine.

Cette dernière réfuta au début apprécié la jeune Swan. Elle avait précisé qu'une humaine dans la famille était suffisant, mais Esmée entendit la différence dans la voix de sa fille. Il était évident pour elle que la blonde affectionné l'humaine bien plus que la compagne d'Edward. Ce fut surprenant pour qu'elle le nota et en toucha un mot à la concernée. Rosalie nia plusieurs fois avant de finir par céder et lui révélait la vérité.

La complicité d'Alice et de Rose était devenue évidente aux yeux des autres et la mère de famille avait vu souvent Jasper et Emmett taquinait le petit lutin sur sa relation avec Isabella. Dans ses moments-là, la vampire prenait littéralement la fuite inventant divers excuse allant de la chasse à faire ses devoirs d'école. Esmée était décidé à avoir une conversation des plus sérieuses avec Alice.

Ces derniers jours la jeune femme était revenue plus triste et maussade. Elle retombait lentement dans son ancien comportement. Elle traînait des pieds et son regard était souvent fixait dans le vide. Esmée attrapa sa fille dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. La discussion ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Rose que la jeune humaine ne s'était pas montré au lycée. Alice n'avait pas osé aller la voir chez elle de peur de se faire rejeter.

- J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi Alice, commença Esmée. Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe ces derniers jours avec la jeune Isabella.

Le petit lutin se tendit et resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa mère. Rosalie avait prévenu sa sœur que leur mère était au courant de son amitié avec l'humaine. Esmée invita sa fille à s'asseoir et en fit de même.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, demanda directement la mère.

- Quoi ? S'exclama surprise la jeune femme.

- Aimes-tu Isabella Swan, répéta-t-elle.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, fit pensivement Alice. Alors, oui je l'aime bien.

Il y eu un court silence. La mère et la fille se dévisagèrent un moment. La première tentait de trouver une manière de faire comprendre à la plus jeune ses sentiments envers l'humaine. La seconde fronçait des sourcils ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa mère.

- Alice, je ne parle pas d'amitié.

Elles furent coupées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Rosalie décrocha en voyant le nom de Swan apparaître. Elle se dirigea à vitesse vampirique pour être dans la cuisine avec sa mère et sa sœur. Elle mit le haut-parleur après avoir échanger un bonjour avec le père de Bella.

- Je suis désolée de vous dérangez, fit la voix grave de Charlie. Bella a été malade toute cette semaine et la nuit dernière a été difficile.

Il s'arrêta un moment réfléchissant à ses mots. Le souffle d'Alice se coupa et Rosalie fronça des sourcils une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Esmée se sentit concerné par la réaction de ses filles. La blonde considérait à n'en point douté la jeune humaine comme une sœur et elle semblait prête à faire un sermon à la malade. Le lutin était triste et inquiet. La mère put voir un éclair de colère et de culpabilité pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'état de santé de l'humaine.

- J'aimerais savoir si Alice et vous pouviez tenir compagnie à Bella le temps que je rentre à la maison. Comme c'est le week-end vous pourriez restez coucher à la maison. Bien entendu, je parlerais à vos parents pour savoir s'ils sont d'accord.

- Vous êtes sur haut-parleur Charlie, répondit Rose. Ma mère et Alice sont à côté de moi.

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil leur montra la gêne de l'homme. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa à Esmée qui prit le combiné et désactiva le haut-parleur. Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent un regard outré à leur mère. Cette dernière leur fit un sourire chaleureux et les invita à préparer des affaires pour le week-end à venir. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Alice réalisa qu'elle allait passé deux jours entiers chez la jeune Swan.

Rosalie suivit sa sœur à l'étage alors que le petit lutin sautillait avec un magnifique sourire plaquait sur le visage. Leurs affaires furent prêtent en cinq minutes et elles redescendirent à la cuisine pour trouver leur mère. Celle-ci avait terminé la communication et leur donna le feu vert pour partir. Esmée leur précisa que Charlie serait partie pour tout le week-end d'où sa demande de rester avec Bella. Les deux vampires embarquèrent dans la voiture d'Alice une mini Austin.

La mère sourit en voyant son Alice retrouvait sa bonne humeur. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir terminé sa conversation avec son enfant. Elle espérait que ce séjour prolongé chez la jeune Swan lui ouvrirait les yeux.

OOOOOO

Charlie observa sa fille se tortiller dans tous les sens. Elle était au lit et paraissait frustré. L'homme offrit un grand sourire malicieux à son enfant. Il l'avait prévenue à l'instant qu'elle aurait de la compagnie pendant son absence. La respiration de Bella s'était coincée à l'entente des noms de ses chaperons. Son père avait osé téléphoner chez les Cullen et demandait aux deux jeunes femmes de venir veiller sur elle.

- Traître, grommela l'adolescente.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Charlie se retourna et évita un coussin en sortant de la chambre de sa fille. Il descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et adressa un chaleureux sourire aux deux vampires. Il les fit entrée en leur disant que la malade se trouvait en haut. Ils montèrent tous les trois pour rejoindre Isabella. La poitrine d'Alice se serra en voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elle était pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

- Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, déclara Charlie en embrassant sa fille. Faites comme chez vous les filles. On se revoit dimanche soir !

Après sa tirade le chef Swan disparut et on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Bella soupira frustré et maugréa des imprécations contre son père et ses plans foireux. Cependant, elle sentait déjà la différence comparé à ces derniers jours. Alice était proche et le lien ronronnait presque de cette proximité. L'adolescente soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécié la sensation parcourant le lien.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant qu'un fin lien de couleur différente la relié à Rosalie. Bella en fut étonné, mais peu surprise. La blonde était devenue comme une sœur pour elle. Son « don » la reconnaissait comme telle. La brune ouvrit les yeux en sentant le regard des deux femmes sur elle. Alice et Rosalie eurent un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux de la jeune Swan avaient pris une couleur or clair. Cela était saisissant après ces derniers jours à les avoir vues argenté. L'adolescente leva un sourcil interrogateur à leur réaction.

- Tes yeux sont d'un or clair, expliqua Rosalie. C'est surprenant de revoir cette couleur après les avoir vu de couleur argenté toute la semaine.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la malade. Elle invita ses amies à venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Alice se plaça d'office à la tête du lit pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Rosalie s'assit au pied de la jeune femme. Elles virent Bella fermait à nouveau les yeux et inspirait plusieurs fois. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle s'appuya un peu plus sur le lutin. Rose l'observa faire avec amusement.

- Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu étais malade, reprocha gentiment Rosalie.

- Ca ne dure pas aussi longtemps d'habitude, déclara la jeune Swan en haussant des épaules. Je ne voulais inquiéter personne inutilement.

- Isabella Marie Swan, je t'interdis de dire que tu ne voulais pas nous inquiéter, gronda Alice. Cela a produit exactement l'effet contraire.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en faisant un regard de chien battu à la vampire à ses côtés.

La réaction se fit immédiate. Alice serra l'humaine dans ses bras en lui disant que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle devait juste les prévenir à l'avenir et ne pas s'isoler comme elle l'avait fait. Après avoir promis, la vampire relâcha la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Les deux femmes comprirent rapidement que l'humaine s'était endormi. Elles se sourirent et s'occupèrent en discutant ou en lisant en attendant le réveil de leur amie.

_Elle courrait et elle se sentait libre. La louve traversa la forêt à la recherche de cette odeur. C'était devenu comme une drogue pour l'animal. Après avoir couru pendant un certain temps, la louve déboucha sur une clairière. Au milieu de celle-ci un être surnaturel si tenait. Le loup gronda vers cet inconnu. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de familier avec cet individu._

_La louve se rapprocha doucement du vampire. L'odeur était celle qu'elle recherchait. La femme l'observait intrigué, mais elle ne semblait pas effrayée par la bête plus grande qu'un loup ordinaire. L'être surnaturel s'assit dans l'herbe et attendit que la louve vienne vers elle de lui-même._

_Prudemment, l'animal faisait un pas après l'autre. Les deux créatures finirent par être à la même hauteur et se fixèrent un long moment. La vampire tendit la main devant elle sans toucher au pelage du loup. Cette dernière vint s'allonger le plus près possible et rencontra de sa truffe la main tendue._

_Un soupir de bien-être échappa aux deux êtres. La vampire ressemblait à un petit lutin et la louve avait un pelage d'une belle couleur blanche. Celle-ci appréciait les douces caresses de la femme sur son pelage. Le temps s'était arrêté et les yeux dans les yeux la vampire et la louve se découvrir._

_Un lien se formait doucement entre elle, il avait une jolie couleur or. La louve vint faire une léchouille sur le visage de la vampire. Cette dernière rit doucement sous l'assaut et caressa avec tendresse le coup de l'animal. La louve renifla l'odeur de la femme avant de se reculer. Son vis-à-vis ne comprit pas son geste._

_Elle voulue se rapprocher à nouveau. L'animal bougea sa tête de gauche à droite pour lui dire de rester où elle était. La louve se retourna et disparut dans une course rapide dans la forêt. Un long hurlement parvint alors à la vampire. C'était la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre. Elles se retrouveraient dans un futur proche. Elles s'attendaient et se cherchaient depuis des années._

Rosalie soutenait sa sœur alors que celle-ci venait d'avoir une vision. La blonde avait un air soucieux sur le visage. Bella s'était agité quelques minutes après s'être endormi et Alice avait eu une vision en même temps. Lorsque cette dernière prit fin, l'humaine cessa de gigoter et sa sœur revenait doucement à elle. Rose trouvait cela bien étrange et elle allait devoir interrogeait le petit lutin pour savoir s'il y avait une menace proche de leur famille.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda la blonde dès qu'Alice focalisa son regard sur elle.

Le lutin était trop secoué pour répondre tout de suite. Elle fronçait des sourcils pour comprendre la signification de cette vision. Elle se serait crue dans un rêve. Elle n'était pas sûre que cette scène ne se produise jamais. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas apprécier la compagnie d'un loup ! Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment de bien-être. Elle s'était sentit complète lorsque la louve était apparu.

Elle ne doutait pas une minute qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Cela voulait-il dire que sa compagnie de vie serait un loup ? Les légendes Quilleute seraient donc vraies. Carlisle leur en avait vaguement parlé, des hommes capables de se transformé en loup plus grand que la moyenne. Mais, il ne faisait pas mention de femme ayant se pouvoir. Inconsciemment Alice caressa les cheveux de Bella. Elle reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui s'impatientait à côté d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une vision, murmura Alice. Cela ressemblait plus à un rêve.

- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as vu ?

Le lutin commença alors son récit. Rosalie était très étonnée en entendant la vision de sa sœur. Un vampire ne pouvait pas s'éprendre d'un loup. Il était impensable pour eux d'être amis ou même des compagnons avec ses créatures. Trois heures étaient passés lorsque Bella bougea doucement dans son lit. Rosalie était descendue préparer à manger pour son amie. Alice l'avait regardait dormir et elle lui fit de petite caresse sur le bras pour l'accompagner dans son réveil.

Rose remonta avec une soupe et s'arrêta devant le tableau des deux femmes sur le lit. Bella avait retrouvé ses yeux d'un bel or pur et sa sœur et elle échangeaient un sourire complice. Il y avait un sentiment de plénitude qui passait entre elles. La blonde se racla la gorge avant d'entrée. Bella lui fit un magnifique sourire et elles éclatèrent toutes trois de rire, lorsque le ventre de l'humaine manifesta sa faim. Les deux vampires constatèrent rapidement l'évolution de la santé de leur amie.

Celle-ci reprenait du poil de la bête un peu plus à chaque heure. Elles s'amusèrent comme des folles durant une partie de Monopoly où la jeune Swan rafla presque tout leur argent. La partie dura des heures avant que l'humaine ne s'endorme sur l'épaule de Rosalie. Alice aida sa sœur à installer correctement sa meilleure amie et elles veillèrent sur son sommeil.

Le week-end passa rapidement entre rire et discussion. Les deux vampires remarquèrent rapidement le fait qu'Isabella ne dormait pas beaucoup. Cependant, l'adolescente était en pleine forme après ces trois heures de sommeil. Le samedi elle déambulait dans la maison sans peine et elle avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Cette journée-là, elles décidèrent de regarder plusieurs films. Rosalie alla en chercher chez eux, tandis que Bella et Alice préparer le popcorn, même si les vampires feraient semblant de manger pour ne pas alerter leur amie.

- Alice je te défends de mettre un autre film à l'eau de rose, grogna Bella.

- C'est toujours mieux que tes films de sorciers !

- Alice, dirent Rosalie et l'adolescente.

- D'accord, d'accord, grommela le lutin.

Le dimanche il fut décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air à l'extérieur. L'adolescente proposa un pique-nique à l'arrière de sa maison. La forêt commençait à quelques mètres de celle-ci. Alice alla préparer le terrain, tandis que cette fois-ci ce fut Rosalie qui aida Bella à préparer le repas du midi. La jeune Swan récupéra dans le sous-sol des raquettes de badminton et un volant. Après le repas, elles s'amusèrent une bonne heure avant de décider de faire une petite marche en forêt. Isabella se sentait revivre en leur compagnie. Elle ne leur avouerait jamais le manque qu'elle avait ressenti durant la semaine écoulé.

Durant ce week-end Bella profita de toutes les occasions pour provoquer des contacts tactiles avec Alice. Elle devrait bientôt lui avouer leur lien. Elle avait tellement peur de la perdre. Elle voulait connaître le bonheur auprès du petit lutin. Cela calmerait cette « pulsion » et elle ne serait plus mal en point comme cette semaine. Alice avait remarqué les nombreux gestes de l'humaine à son égard. Elle profitait de chaque caresse et un sourire béat ne quittait plus son visage.

Elle se sentait de nouveau complète auprès d'Isabella. Elle fronça des sourcils en se rappelant sa vision sur la louve. C'était le même sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude. Cependant, l'adolescente n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec les Quilleutes. Elle repoussa ses questions au fond de son esprit pour profiter de l'instant présent avec sa meilleure amie. Rosalie n'était pas en reste au niveau des câlins. La jeune Swan recherchait également ses étreintes. Elle voyait son amie comme une sœur et pourtant elle avait du mal avec l'autre Swan qui était sa future belle-sœur.

- On se voit demain au lycée, déclara Bella en faisant un signe de la main à ses deux amies.

Charlie était rentré une demi-heure plus tôt et avait salué chaleureusement les deux jeunes Cullen. Le père avait regardé sa fille sous toutes les coutures avant de se déclarer satisfait. Il fut heureux de voir Bella retrouver sa joie de vivre. Elle avait consolidé le lien mise à mal pendant la semaine et s'était rapproché le plus possible de sa future compagne de vie. Il ne restait plus qu'à aborder le sujet avec la concerné. Isabella devait lui expliquer ce qu'elle était et les capacités particulières qu'elle possédait.

Le chef Swan serra sa fille contre lui pour montrer son soutien inconditionnel. Les semaines à venir n'allaient pas être faciles pour Bella. Elle devait trouver le courage en elle et se faire confiance. L'avenir pouvait être bien capricieux.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu au review anonyme. Le site semble bloqué et je n'arrive pas à accédé à mon forum. Donc Morgane, Bof, Inconnue, LiliBeli et anonyme, je vous remercie de vos reviews. Je vous répondrais dès que le problème sera résolu._

_J'ai pu remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous voulez la mort d'Amara. En relisant le chapitre, je me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment exaspérante et j'ai moi-même eu envie de la frapper !_

_Je vous dis à bientôt._

_Eliel  
><em>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Un corps se fit violemment jeté contre un mur, tandis qu'une ombre se jeter sur le vampire. Un hurlement aigu glaça le sang des vampires autour. Ils devaient l'arrêter, il allait la vider de son sang. Elle ne devait pas devenir l'une des leurs de cette façon. Edward en serait __anéanti__._

_Alice essaya d'atteindre la jeune femme, mais __se__ fit repousser durement par James. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle vit Victoria foncer sur elle et l'envoyer boulet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle allait se faire attaquer de nouveau quand une forme blanche gigantesque s'interposa._

- Alice ! S'exclama toute sa famille.

La vampire avait eu une vision et s'était écroulé dans le salon. Rosalie s'approcha rapidement et aida sa sœur à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil non loin d'elle. La blonde fit des cercles apaisant dans le dos de cette dernière. Rose connaissait cette façon de voir. Elle en avait eu des similaires lorsque Bella dormait. Cela était en rapport avec la louve et apparemment une vision plus troublante était venue à Alice.

D'après ce que lui avait dit sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir quand un loup était proche d'elle ou de toute autre personne dont elle tentait de voir l'avenir. Rosalie murmura des paroles apaisantes au lutin qui se calma lentement. Edward essayait d'avoir accès à sa vision, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Alice, laisse-moi voir ta vision, ordonna le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

Tout le monde sursauta dans le salon. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la frustration de vampire. Rosalie jeta un regard incendiaire à son frère. Alice se laissa bercer par sa sœur, mais elle voulait plus que tous les bras d'Isabella. Elle inspira plusieurs fois, même si ce geste lui était inutile. Elle posa un regard incertain vers son frère et le reste de sa famille.

- James va revenir à Forks, lâcha-t-elle.

- Quand ? Demanda Carlisle.

- J'ai vu Amara dans sa robe de bal, elle se faisait mordre par James. Nous essayons tous de l'arrêter, mais il est aidé par sa compagne Victoria.

- Très bien, débuta Edward. Tu n'iras pas au Bal !

- Quoi ? S'emporta l'humaine. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller simplement à cause de ce vampire !

- Ta vie est en danger, gronda Edward. Je refuse que tu sois mise inutilement en danger.

La discussion commençait à devenir houleuse entre les deux amoureux. Esmée essaya de tempérer le caractère d'Edward pendant que le reste de la famille trouvait une solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas priver l'humaine de cette soirée. Cela faisait parti de son expérience dans la vie d'être humain. Carlisle trancha la question. Amara irait au bal avec le reste de la famille. Esmée et lui allaient patrouiller tout autour du lycée et eux garderaient un œil sur les personnes approchant la jeune femme.

Ils demandèrent des précisions sur le lieu de l'attaque et les évènements à venir. Alice se trémoussa mal à l'aise et leur déclara ne rien voir de précis à cause d'une présence inconnu. Elle ne voulut pas révélé la vérité et Rosalie la regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. Cependant, elle garda ses pensées cachées pour ne pas mettre sa sœur dans l'embarras.

OOOOOO

La clairière se trouvait au milieu de la frontière. Elle était isolée sur un petit ilot de terre entourée par la rivière. Il y avait des arbres tout autour obstruant la vue de quiconque passait par là. La jeune femme sourit avec fierté. Elle avait mis du temps avant de trouver ce coin tranquille. De plus, elle n'empiétait sur aucun des territoires. Elle n'aurait pas à répondre de ses actions ni à l'un ou l'autre des clans. Cependant, l'adolescente devait se montrer prudente et vérifier avec ses sens que personne n'était à proximité lorsqu'elle prendrait son autre forme.

La jeune femme renifla l'air et fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Un vampire s'approchait de son repère. Sans perdre une minute, elle se mit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Elle avait reconnu sans mal l'odeur de nature et de lilas. Alice venait par ici. L'adolescente ne voulait pas lui expliquer sa présence. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle prit de la vitesse pour se retrouver du côté de la frontière des Quilleutes. Une fois cela fait, elle s'arrêta et attendit un moment.

Une louve blanche foula le sol du territoire Quilleute avant de s'élancer vers la clairière en territoire neutre. Alice de son côté avait senti une odeur familière et était venu voir. Elle était en train de chasser lorsque l'odeur était arrivée à ses narines. Elle arriva vers le petit îlot d'arbre. Elle s'engouffra entre eux et eu un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant la clairière. Elle était vaste et un nombre incalculable de fleurs y poussaient en totale liberté. La vampire ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

L'endroit distilla dans tout son corps une sensation de bien-être. En ouvrant les yeux, elle sut qu'elle garderait cet endroit secret. Cette clairière serait son refuge, son havre de paix. Alice pourrait se couper du monde et de ces visions. Elle pourrait y emmener Bella un de ces jours. La vampire fut étonné lorsqu'elle percuta sur sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille découvre l'endroit, mais elle était prête à le partager avec sa meilleure amie. Elle devait faire une sérieuse introspection sur ses émotions envers la jeune Swan.

Un craquement la fit se retourner et elle fut surprise de découvrir un loup blanc. Ce dernier grogna et lui montra les crocs. Alice inspira brusquement, c'était la louve de sa vision. L'animal dégageait un doux parfum et n'empestait pas comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu rencontrer. Elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber au sol. Tout se déroula comme dans sa vision. La louve blanche l'approcha lentement et ses yeux argentés ne la quittaient pas un seul instant. La vampire refit les gestes de sa vision et sentit une plénitude l'envahir.

Les deux créatures échangèrent un long regard et Alice sentit comme un lien se créer entre elle et la louve. C'était intense et sensationnel. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment d'appartenance. Elle ne l'avait jamais éprouvé auprès de Jasper ni avec le reste de sa famille. L'éternelle adolescente apprécia la douceur du pelage de la louve. Elle ne se sentait pas menacé et voulait connaître un peu mieux celle-ci. Comme dans sa vision, l'animal se recula en adressant un regard doux au vampire. La louve détala et Alice entendit la douce complainte de cette dernière. L'entendre en vrai, lui donnait un sentiment plus réel et tangible de leur retrouvaille future.

OOOOOO

Rosalie observa le retour de sa sœur auprès de leur famille. Ils avaient tous entendu le hurlement d'un loup. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour le lutin, mais ils furent saisis en la voyant revenir vers eux avec un grand sourire. Elle ne répondit à personne sur sa disparition soudaine durant la chasse. Elle rayonnait et semblait être sur un petit nuage. Alice lança un regard à la blonde pour lui signifiait qu'elles auraient à parler plus tard en privé. La blonde acquiesça et la chasse continua.

Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas venus pour garder un œil sur Amara. Ils iraient chasser quand leurs enfants seraient revenus. Leur future belle-fille était dans la chambre d'Edward en train d'écouter de la musique. Le couple avait eu un peu de mal comme le reste de la famille à accepter la présence constante de la jeune femme. Sa présence obligeait tout le monde à aller chasser plus souvent.

La mère prépara un léger encas pour Amara. Elle entendit d'ailleurs cette dernière descendre les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. La mère de famille offrit un sourire à la jeune humaine. Cette dernière s'entendait bien avec elle. Amara trouvait plaisant de pouvoir discuter avec une figure maternelle. Ses parents lui manquaient surtout sa mère avec qui elle avait régulièrement des discussions téléphoniques. Cependant, l'éloignement pesait sur le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle avait décidé qu'après le bal, elle retournerait chez ses parents pour les vacances.

Edward ne s'était pas opposé à cette idée, car il espérait que le problème avec James soit réglé avant son départ. L'adolescente avait déjà hâte de revoir sa famille, même si la présence de son petit ami allait lui manquer. Elle devrait dormir seule et faire des activités sans lui. Il lui avait fait la promesse de venir la voir durant une semaine. Cela permit de la détendre un peu et de rendre la séparation moins dure. Amara voulait aussi retourner dans sa famille pour mettre au clair ses liens de parentés avec le chef Swan et sa fille.

Elle devait obtenir des réponses pour mieux faire face à sa cousine. L'adolescente avait nié avoir un lien de parenté avec Isabelle. Mais, elle avait eu une discussion avec cette dernière. Celle-ci s'était montrée méprisante à son égard. Elle voyait l'air moqueur de son regard. La jeune femme aurait voulu lui jeter à la figure qu'elle lui devait le respect ainsi qu'au reste de sa famille et à celle d'Edward. Cependant, la jeune femme avait vu sa cousine s'immisçait surement, mais lentement dans le cœur de la famille Cullen, plus particulièrement dans celui d'Alice et de Rosalie.

Amara ne savait comment _cette_ Swan avait réussi à toucher le cœur de la blonde. L'épouse d'Emmett se montrait froide et condescende envers elle. L'adolescente n'avait jamais pu avoir une discussion cordiale avec la sœur de son petit ami. Rosalie faisait tout son possible pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa présence. Cependant, pour son frère elle faisait un effort et ne disait pas à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait réellement de l'humaine qu'elle était. Amara avait plusieurs fois interrogeait Edward sur le sujet. Ce dernier lui déclara ne plus pouvoir entendre les pensées de Rosalie ainsi que celles d'Alice.

Il avait constaté ce changement lorsque ses sœurs avaient commencés à fréquenter de plus en plus régulièrement Isabella. Il discuta avec elles et ses sœurs furent tout aussi surprises que lui. Cela le frustrait de ne plus les entendre. Carlisle avait été intrigué en l'apprenant et aurait voulu rencontre la jeune femme. Un concert de protestation s'était alors fait entendre dans la maison. Ils étaient hors de questions pour Edward et Amara de voir la fille Swan s'approchait davantage de la famille. De l'autre côté Alice et Rosalie refusaient de voir leur amie devenir un sujet d'expérience.

Emmett et Jasper étaient restés neutres. Ils appréciaient les deux Swan. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais ils adoraient Isabella et sa franchise. Ils seraient heureux de pouvoir cacher leurs pensées à leur frère. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de le voir contredire une de leurs pensées. Ils aimeraient pouvoir faire des choix sans que leur frère ne se mêle de leur vie privée. Parfois, ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être au milieu des deux groupes. Cependant, il était indéniable que le lutin et la blonde avaient bien plus de poids dans la balance que le frère et sa compagne.

Carlisle et Esmée gardaient un œil attentif sur leurs enfants. Ils étaient très conscients de la tension qui avait gagné la maison depuis l'arrivée de la fille de Charlie à Forks. Ils notèrent tous les changements survenus en l'espace de quelques mois. La famille était de nouveau complète et s'était agrandi avec Amara. Leur petit lutin commençait à s'épanouir et à s'ouvrir un peu plus à la famille grâce à la seconde Swan. La jeune humaine avait insufflé une nouvelle vitalité à leur fille. Rosalie était devenue amie avec la jeune Swan et ignorait superbement Amara. Isabella Swan avait pris une place importante dans le cœur de ses deux filles.

Ils n'oubliaient pas Emmett et Jasper. Les deux jeunes hommes ne le disaient pas tout haut, mais ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de passer du temps avec la meilleure amie d'Alice. Le blond appréciait d'être auprès de la seconde Swan, car ses émotions ne l'affectaient pas. Les parents avaient bien noté le fait qu'il soit plus reposé en rentrant à la maison. Emmett avait trouvé une personne qui n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place quand son égo ressortait un peu trop. Il continuait à faire ses blagues dans les moments les plus inattendus, mais il donnait l'air d'y réfléchir avant de se lancer.

- Je ne sais pas comment Isabella Swan fait pour atteindre le cœur de nos enfants, déclara Esmée, mais je dois la remercier d'être entrée dans leur vie. Ils ont l'air plus épanouis et heureux.

- En effet, murmura Carlisle. Alice n'est plus renfermée sur elle-même. Rosalie arrive à gérer de mieux en mieux le fait de fréquenter des humains. Jasper semble moins affecté par les émotions des autres et Emmett m'a l'air plus réfléchi.

- Il ne reste que nos deux derniers enfants, conclut la vampire. Ils sont tous les deux très réfractèrent à la jeune femme. Ils ne voient pas l'effet bénéfique qu'elle procure à la famille.

Le docteur acquiesça de la tête avant de poser un regard tendre sur toute sa famille. Ils venaient de rentrer de la chasse. Amara se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon et le reste de la famille se dispersa dans la maison. Ils allèrent à leur tour chasser. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps pour s'éloigner un peu de l'atmosphère de la maison. Rosalie avait suivi Alice dans sa chambre. Cette dernière fit un sourire à sa sœur avant de sauter par la fenêtre suivit par la blonde.

Elles s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres de la maison pour ne pas être entendu par Edward. Rosalie trouva une souche d'arbre et s'y assit pendant que le lutin tournait en rond devant elle. La vampire ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Sa sœur trouverait cela étrange qu'elle puisse se lier d'amitié avec un loup.

- Alice que s'est-il donc passé lorsque tu t'es éloignée ? Demanda finalement Rose.

L'interpellé fit face à sa sœur avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de celle-ci. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois même si cela ne lui était plus nécessaire. Le lutin cherchait ses mots pour décrire la sensation de plénitude qu'elle avait ressentie dans la clairière.

- Je l'ai vue Rose, chuchota fébrilement Alice. J'ai rencontré la louve de ma vision.

- Es-tu sûre que ce soit elle ? Interrogea pragmatiquement la blonde.

- Je l'ai vue comme je te vois, rétorqua la vampire. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de semblable auparavant. Je me sentais si bien. J'étais en paix avec moi-même. J'étais libre et je n'étais pas jugé pour ce que j'étais. Je me sentais complète à ses côtés. Nous étions comme connecté l'une à l'autre.

Rosalie demeura silencieuse. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa sœur était prête à attendre ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer à Alice qu'elle avait probablement trouvé son âme-sœur. La situation allait être complexe pour sa sœur. Rose n'était pas sûr que la famille accepterait tranquillement de faire entrer un loup dans leur clan. Ils ne devaient pas oubliés les Volturi. Amara était à elle seule un danger potentiel pour la famille. Alors, s'ils ajoutaient un loup que penseraient les rois des vampires ? Leur famille avait déjà à faire à James et sa compagne à cause du sang de celle d'Edward.

- Penses-tu la revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alice.

- Je te soutiendrais quoique tu décides, répondit avec sincérité la blonde.

Après cette brève conversation, elles rentrèrent à la villa. Tout était calme et elles purent entendre le couple discutait tranquillement dans le salon. Rose alla retrouvait son mari tandis qu'Alice entra dans sa chambre et récupéra un cahier à dessin et quelques fusains. Elle voulait avoir une représentation de la louve pour ne pas l'oublier. Le lutin voulait retrouvait la sensation de bien-être. Elle souhaitait être auprès de la créature qui avait fait battre son cœur mort.

OOOOOO

Les préparatifs pour le bal étaient commencés. Pratiquement toutes les filles du lycée avaient décidé de mettre la main à la pâte. Après les cours, tout un groupe d'adolescents se réunissaient dans le gymnase pour l'aménager. La soirée était prévue dans une semaine. Ils devaient donc tous s'activer pour que tout soit prêt. Les lycéens s'étaient divisé les tâches pour avancer plus vite. Un groupe s'occupait de trouver les musiciens. Un autre devait décorer la salle. Le lycée avait demandé à certains commerces de la ville de fournir du matériel. Il avait pu obtenir également un buffet et de la boisson. Il n'était pas sensé y avoir de l'alcool à cette soirée.

Seulement, les adolescents avaient prévu le coup et avaient fait passer plusieurs caisses en catimini dans l'école. Ces dernières se trouvaient en sûreté dans le gymnase derrière la scène aménagée pour le groupe de musique. Même si un enseignant ou le concierge venait fouiner, ils ne trouveraient absolument rien. Les jeunes avaient pris soin d'écrire sur les boîtes qu'il s'agissait des accessoires pour la soirée. Bien entendu, ils devaient tout de même faire attention que personne n'aille ouvrir la boîte. Les adolescents les changeaient donc de place régulièrement ainsi que de noms.

Le bal avait créé une grande effervescence dans le lycée. Il ne restait que quelques derniers examens et les adolescents seraient libres jusqu'au mois de septembre. Ils avaient tous hâte de pouvoir profiter de l'été et de la plage. Certains iraient en vacances avec leur famille dans une autre ville pour mieux se rapprocher du soleil. Forks n'était pas un modèle d'ensoleillement. Les enseignants ne tentaient plus vraiment de garder l'attention des jeunes. Ils savaient que cela serait vain et futile.

Les couloirs raisonnaient des cris et des rires des adolescents. L'atmosphère était festive et personne ne se doutait des bouleversements qui allaient survenir dans deux familles de Forks. Ils étaient insouciants et ne pensaient plus qu'à leur future délivrance. Il n'y aurait plus de cous, il n'y aurait plus de devoir. Ils devaient juste pensée aux activités à faire durant l'été. Ce n'était pas le cas pour ces deux familles. L'une se préparer à accueillir un vampire assoiffé de sang humain et l'autre devrait faire face à la venue de quelques membres de leur très inoubliable famille.

Seul le temps ne changeait pas beaucoup. Il était fidèle à lui-même et cachait avec dextérité les rayons du soleil. Ainsi un clan de vampire continuerait de passer inaperçu aux yeux des humains. La pluie avait décidé d'être de la partie et déversa des trombes d'eau sur toute la ville. C'était comme si, le temps savait ce qui allait se jouer dans les prochains jours. Il allait y avoir beaucoup de cris, de rires et de pleurs.

OOOOOO

Alice était revenue à la clairière. Elle avait décidé de partager l'endroit avec Rosalie. Le petit lutin avait eu une vision dans laquelle Rose était à ses côtés alors que la louve était présente. Bien entendu, elle n'avait rien révélé de tout ça à sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir, avant qu'elle ne puisse rencontrer son ami loup. La vampire avait revu à quelques reprises la louve à la clairière.

Elles ne pouvaient pas profiter longtemps de la présence l'une de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer entre elles. Un regard ou un geste leur suffisait. Alice avait formulé à voix haute son souhait d'emmener sa sœur avec elle dans ce lieu de paix. La louve avait paru contrariée, mais avait fini par hocher la tête pour donner son accord. Voilà pourquoi Rose et elle se trouvait un jour avant le bal dans la direction de la clairière.

La louve était assise et observait la lente approche des deux vampires. La blonde s'était raidit en la voyant. Elle l'avait sans doute senti, mais n'avait pas trouvé l'odeur désagréable. L'animal riait intérieurement en se disant qu'aucune des deux femmes ne l'avaient reconnu. Cela était un peu frustrant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'identifier tant que sa compagne de vie n'accepterait pas le lien complètement. Elle appréciait de passé du temps avec Alice sous cette forme. Elles pouvaient communiquer d'une toute autre manière et cela renforcer grandement le lien de vie.

- Alice, murmura Rose.

Le lutin offrit un sourire réconfortant à sa sœur. Elle lui prit la main et continua d'avancer en direction de son amie louve. Elle pouvait voir que l'autre était en attente et les laisserait l'approcher. Rosalie devait être mise en confiance avant que la louve ne puisse agir librement avec elle. Alice ne doutait pas un seul instant que si sa sœur se montrait un tant soit peu menaçante la louve viendrait la défendre. Elle redoutait un tel comportement. La vampire ne voulait pas voir sa sœur et son amie se battre et être blessée.

- Rosalie je te présente Light, présenta le lutin. Light voici ma sœur Rosalie.

Alice n'avait jamais su le prénom de la louve et l'avait nommé ce qu'elle lui inspirait. La louve était sa lumière dans les ténèbres de son éternité. La blonde ne savait pas comment agir face à ce loup qui arrivait presque à sa hauteur en étant assis. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière le petit lutin qui avait continuait sa route pour venir saluer son amie.

La louve grogna dans la direction de sa compagne tout en regardant fixement les moindres mouvements de la blonde. Alice rit doucement et posa sa main sur le pelage soyeux de la créature. L'animal était bien plus grand que la vampire et le contraste frappa Rosalie. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi sa sœur lui faisait confiance. Le loup pourrait facilement venir à bout du lutin même si celle-ci luttait de toutes ses forces vampiriques.

Une des pattes de la bête s'éleva et vint bousculer gentiment l'épaule du vampire à ses côtés. Alice sourit et s'assit dans l'herbe tandis que Light s'allonger pour permettre à sa compagne de reposer sur elle. Rose ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. La louve était douce comme un agneau et ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité envers sa sœur. Prudemment elle s'avança vers eux. La blonde avait remarqué le regard insistant de Light sur sa personne. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'un grognement menaçant vint dans sa direction. La louve s'était légèrement redressée et humait l'air. Alice s'était redressé prête à défendre sa sœur.

-_ Traqueurs._

La vampire sursauta en entendant la voix de son amie. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un échange de mots. La louve se mit debout et poussa du museau sa compagne vers sa sœur. La blonde accueillit Alice sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudain une odeur vint frapper les narines des deux femmes et elles se mirent sur leur garde. La louve gronda dangereusement. Elle fixa sa compagne qui s'encra dans son regard.

-_ Ici_, ordonna Light.

- D'accord, répondit Alice.

Dans un mouvement souple la louve se précipita vers la direction de l'odeur infecte. Rosalie était surprise que sa sœur ait compris la demande du loup. Elle serra brièvement le lutin contre elle et s'assit dans l'herbe en l'entraînant avec elle. Alice se détendit légèrement tout en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Light.

- James est de retour, déclara le lutin.

- On va devoir prévenir les autres, poursuivit Rose. Nous devons rentrer pour prévenir le reste de la famille.

- On doit attendre ici, fit autoritairement Alice. Light nous a demandés de rester pendant qu'elle chassait James.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle est partie faire ? Demanda Rosalie intrigué.

- Parce qu'elle m'a parlé en pensée, avoua la vampire.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Light venait d'émerger des arbres. La louve trottina tranquillement vers elles. Elle s'assit non loin d'Alice et pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer les deux femmes. Le lutin prit la main de sa sœur et l'éleva légèrement à hauteur de la truffe de la louve. La blonde se laissa faire. Light se rapprocha encore un peu et renifla la main tendue de Rose. L'animal poussa doucement la main pour obtenir une caresse. Alice applaudit et caressa le pelage soyeux.

Rosalie en fit de même et sourit en voyant la louve fermé les yeux et ronronnait de plaisir. Ses oreilles s'agitèrent doucement pour écouter tout ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Light ouvrit les yeux et se mit debout. Alice sourit tristement. Il était temps de partir. Rose et elle devaient prévenir le reste de la famille que James était en ville.

- _Chasser._

- Il reviendra, lui répondit Alice. Il en a après la compagne de mon frère Edward.

La louve hocha la tête de compréhension. Rosalie était encore scotchée de leur échange. Elle pouvait dire que sa sœur faisait confiance à ce loup. Elle n'en avait pas révélé autant à Bella. Pourtant la blonde trouvait que Light agissait un peu comme la jeune Swan. La vampire chassa cette idée incongrue de sa tête. Les deux vampires saluèrent la louve et elles partirent en direction de la villa. Une longue complainte les accompagna durant quelques secondes.

La louve partit de son côté et fit une dernière tournée pour s'assurer que le traqueur était parti. Il reviendrait sans doute, mais il devrait se tenir loin de sa compagne. Elle avait été surprise de savoir qu'il en avait après l'autre Swan. Il devait s'agir de l'odeur de son sang. Elle avait pu noter que celui-ci avait une odeur sucrée qui attirerait n'importe quel vampire. Light s'étonna de la capacité de contrôle d'Edward et du reste de sa famille. Elle changea de forme lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orée de la forêt et rentra sans tarder chez elle.

OOOOOO

Les deux sœurs déboulèrent dans la maison comme des furies. Carlisle venait tout juste de rentrée de l'hôpital. Esmée était avec Amara dans la cuisine et les garçons étaient au salon à discuter de leur plan pour la soirée du bal. Ils furent donc surpris de les voir arrivé de la sorte. Rosalie ne perdit pas un instant et appela leur mère à venir les rejoindre. Une fois tout le monde installer dans le salon Alice prit la parole.

- James est revenu.

- Tu as une vision ? Demanda Edward en grognant.

- Non, un informateur tout particulier la pourchasser jusqu'au limite de la ville, répondit Rose avant que le lutin ne puisse répondre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il revienne avant la soirée du bal.

- Il a réussi à contrer mon don, déclara Alice agacé.

- Qui a pourchassé James ? Demanda à nouveau le roux.

- Comment a-t-il pu déjouer ton don ? Interrogea Carlisle ignora le grognement de son fils.

- Il doit éviter de prendre des décisions. Il va sans doute se décider à la dernière minute de la manière dont il souhaite mettre fin à la vie d'Amara.

La jeune femme parut secouer d'entendre la nouvelle. Edward la serra contre lui en l'assurant qu'il la protégerait. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Toute la famille discuta sérieusement du plan d'action pour la soirée du bal prévu pour demain. Ils ne devaient rien laisser au hasard. James était venu aujourd'hui pour connaître leur force. Rosalie par d'habiles subterfuges avait détourné la conversation de leur informateur secret.

Elle se doutait qu'Alice n'était pas encore prête à leur parler de Light. C'était un bon début qu'elle ait pu voir de ses propres yeux la nouvelle « amie » de sa sœur. La louve était très attentionnée et très protectrice envers le lutin. Il était évident pour Rose que Light défendrait bec et ongle le petit bout de femme contre toute sa famille et tout ennemis potentiels. Toute la famille se concentra sur Alice quand cette dernière arrêta de parler les yeux dans le vague.

_Le gymnase était noir de monde. La musique battait son plein et tout le monde dansait sur la piste. La musique était douce. Alice était dans les bras de Bella. Cette dernière lui souriait avec malice. Cependant, la vampire gardait un œil attentif sur la compagne de son frère et n'arrivait pas à profiter de la soirée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie._

_Edward et Amara étaient un peu plus loin sur la piste. Rosalie et Emmett se __trouvaient__ de l'autre côté de la pièce. Chacun des couples __scrutait__ la foule avec attention. La chanson se fini et Bella proposa d'aller se rafraîchir. Le lutin la suivit en voyant que son frère et Amara __prenaient__ la même direction._

_Il faisait chaud et les étudiants se lâchaient. Amara se sépara d'Edward pour se rendre aux toilettes. Ce dernier resta tout de même à l'affut. Bella souriait et discutait calmement avec Alice. Celle-ci essaya de se concentrer sur sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger. Elle devrait disparaître vite au moindre signe de James._

_Une dizaine de minutes étaient passés et Amara ne se montrait toujours pas. Le lutin et le reste des Cullen s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour tenter de la retrouver. Son frère suivit son odeur jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée. Un cri provenant de la porte d'entrée de l'école les poussèrent à se précipitaient vers celle-ci._

_James avait entraîné Amara dans les bois __proches__ de l'école. Nous suivîmes sa trace jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt. L'humaine se débattait et essayait de s'échapper. Sans perdre de temps et sous les yeux de la famille, James la mordit. Edward fou de rage se jeta sur lui. Toute la famille se précipita pour l'aider. Victoria apparut alors et aida son compagnon à les combattre. Alice fut éjectée contre le mur. Elle allait être de nouveau attaquée lorsqu'une forme blanche d'une taille imposante s'interposa._

- Je sais comment il va l'attaquer, murmura Alice. Je ne sais pas si nos tactiques fonctionneront. Chaque vision me montre Amara se faisant mordre par James.

L'ambiance fut sombre dans la villa. Edward se leva et entraîna sa compagne avec lui. Ils allaient s'isoler un moment pour pouvoir discuter. Le reste de la famille parla stratégie toute la nuit. Au petit matin, ils n'avançaient pas plus et décidèrent de s'en tenir au meilleur plan. Le reste de la journée passa lentement pour toute la famille qui attendait le bal avec inquiétude.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Coucou tout le monde les gens !_

_Je me suis rendue compte à ma grande honte que nous étions mercredi. Que se passe-t-il le mercredi ? Je poste un chapitre, bien sûr ! J'ai un peu de mal avec les jours de la semaines ces derniers temps. De plus, j'ai eu un petit rhume qui commence seulement à partir._

_Alors j'ai envoyé un message pour mon petit problème de fofo toujours pas accessible en attendant je vais répondre ici à certains de mes reviewyers anonyme ! Désolée si cela dérange certaines d'entre vous !_

**_Morgane : _**_J'apprécie ta review. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire au mieux mes chapitres et transmettre à chacun de vous les sentiments des personnages. Ce n'est pas toujours facile et j'espère que le fait que je sorte autant des sentiers battus (comparés aux autres fics) n'horripile pas les fans de la saga._

**_Lion_**_**:** la suite d'une légende est née est partie en correction. Je poste la suite dès réception du chapitre. Merci de suivre cette fic également._

_**twilight-et-the-vampire : **merci à toi de rejoindre mes reviewers ! Quand à savoir à quoi appartient Bella, vous le découvrirez tous au moment précis où je l'aurais décidé ! nah ! Amara est considéré comme une peste par tout le monde et elle le restera encore un long long moment je crois ..._

_**LiliBelli :** J'ai presque envie de te bouder. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement par envie, car tu as blessé mon petit cœur d'auteur... Je plaisante bien entendu, mais ne plus voir ton pseudo m'a fait me demander si tu apprécié encore mon histoire. Ta review est pertinente. Alice n'a pas tant que ça ramer pour se faire pardonner, mais elle ne connait toujours pas la "vérité". Il est sur que la vampire n'a pas assurer sur ce coup là. Hé bien, tu es aussi imaginative que les autres concernant le sort d'Amara. Si je l'abime trop, elle ne pourra plus faire sa pimbêche dans ma fic voyons ! J'ai encore besoin d'elle pour un long long moment! J'espère te revoir bientôt._

_**L'inconnue endormie :** haaa les bugs d'ordinateur, j'ai connu ça aussi. Ravie de voir que la relation Charlie/Bella et Rosalie/Bella te plaise. Je trouve qu'on abandonne un peu vite le père de Bella dans tout ça. La "haine" d'Amara sera expliqué prochainement. Il n'est pas facile de ne pas avoir de préjugé quand on a entendu toute sa vie durant le même discours venant de ses parents et du reste de sa famille! Quel discours me diras-tu ? Tu le découvriras bientôt comme tout le monde ! Je me suis rendue compte également que Jacob et Angela étaient passé à la trappe. Je compte les faire apparaître un peu plus souvent dans la deuxième partie de la fic. Quand à la spécificité sur Charlie et Bella, tu le découvriras au moment voulu ! hi hi hi..._

_Je tenais à remercier Anonyme, Jumpo, Anya, inconnue et tous mes lectrices et lecteurs silencieuses de continuer à me suivre dans cette histoire! Je vous dis donc à bientôt._

_Eliel  
><em>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Bella s'occupa tout le long de la journée. Elle avait discuté avec son père la veille de James. Charlie lui avait conseillé de rester vigilante. Si elle devait se montrer sous son autre forme pour sauver sa cousine alors elle le ferait. Son père était réticent face à cette option, mais il était d'accord pour dire qu'il ne possédait pas de moyen efficace pour se battre.

L'adolescente sortit sa tenue pour la soirée. Elle devait repasser la chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Elle porterait avec ça un gilet noir et des chaussures tout aussi noires. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir voir Alice. La jeune femme espérait que cela ne dérangerait pas son amie de danser avec elle devant tout le lycée. Elle souhaitait faire sa déclaration cette nuit en espérant qu'il n'y aurait rien pour contre carrer ses plans.

Le lien était de plus en plus fort à chaque jour. Bella sentit la tension et l'inquiétude de sa moitié. Elle fut intriguée et envoya des vagues de calme à travers leur lien. L'adolescente sentie la tension diminuait, mais l'inquiétude était encore présente. Bella se doutait que s'était ce James la raison de toutes ses émotions. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme et son odeur était des plus infectes pour un vampire. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment il en était venu à vouloir le sang d'Amara.

Elle se doutait que les Cullen protégeraient l'autre écervelé efficacement. Elle se détendit le reste de la journée et éloigna sa cousine de son esprit. Le soir, elle se prépara avec soin et laissa ses cheveux libres. Charlie prit une photo et la laissa partir en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et de bien s'amusait. Il la prévint de rentrer tard également. La jeune Swan éclata de rire en sortant de la maison. Son père avait de drôle de recommandations. Elle monta dans sa Chevrolet et prit la direction du lycée.

Le parking se remplissait doucement. Bella gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle et sortie de l'habitacle. Les portes du gymnase n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. L'adolescente repéra sans peine la crinière noire et la peau blanche d'Alice. Elle la trouva magnifique dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise rouge. La jeune Swan se rapprocha doucement tout en observant le reste des Cullen.

Ils étaient tous tendus à l'extrême et regardaient tout autour d'eux avec attention. Bella lança une salutation générale et attrapa délicatement la main de sa compagne de vie. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du vampire.

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota Bella.

- Tu es belle, murmura Alice.

Les deux femmes partagèrent un sourire complice et elles éclatèrent de rire. Rosalie s'avança vers l'humaine et la serra doucement contre elle tout en lui disant bonjour et la complimentant sur sa tenue. Rose portait une robe bleu foncé très décolletée. Emmett ne lâchait plus sa femme du regard et lançait des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui avaient le regard mal placé. Bella entraîna la vampire plus loin tout en souhaitant une bonne soirée au reste du groupe.

Edward la prévint de ne pas trop s'éloigner en murmurant pour que seule sa sœur entende. Cependant, la jeune Swan avait perçu les paroles de ce dernier. Elles s'éloignèrent tout en gardant un contact visuel sur le reste de la famille. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les lycéens s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Isabella rapprocha doucement le lutin contre elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- J'aimerais te parler un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Alice avait acquiescé surprise, par le ton doux et inquiet de son amie. La musique s'éleva et perça les tympans des jeunes dans la salle. Il y eut des cris dès les premières notes et la piste fut rapidement envahie par les danseurs. Bella tira la vampire pour une première danse. Elles oublièrent pour un court moment leur soucie respectif et s'amusèrent comme des folles. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de slow ce qui était très apprécié des adolescents.

Isabella attendait l'un de ses morceaux pour se déclarer à sa meilleure amie et compagne de vie. La jeune femme était un peu contrariée de voir la vampire ailleurs ou à regarder son frère et Amara. Elle levait les yeux au ciel quand Alice ne la regardait pas. Rosalie était à l'autre bout de la pièce et échangeait quelques petits signes avec son amie et sa sœur. Elle avait remarqué l'air contrarié de la seconde Swan.

Bella lui avait confié vouloir déclarer ses sentiments à se sœur se soir. Cependant, ce n'était pas la meilleure soirée pour le faire. Rose ne pouvait pas faire retarder cet instant. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la soirée allait bien se passer. Elle voulait voir son amie s'ouvrir à sa sœur avant que James ne fasse son apparition. Ce n'allait pas être facile. Les morceaux de slow ne seraient pas passés avant deux heures et demi.

OOOOOO

James observa depuis l'orée de la forêt le gymnase. Il devait s'approcher sans se faire repérer. La dernière fois un maudit loup l'avait pourchassé jusqu'aux limites de la ville. Il s'était montré prudent et avait demandé à Victoria de l'attendre à l'entrepôt. Il allait leur montrer que personne ne pouvait lui résister. Il mordrait l'humain sous les yeux de cette famille de végétarien.

Le vampire inspira plusieurs fois pour sentir toutes les vies humaines qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu sans prendre à eux, mais il n'y avait que le sang de cette humaine pour le satisfaire. Victoria s'était montrée irrité de son obsession, mais elle savait que pour quitter ce bled pourri, James devrait la goûter.

L'homme souriait d'un air dément. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que la soirée avait commencé. Il y allait avoir une pause où tous ces humains allaient prendre un verre ou se rendre aux commodités. James comptait sur les deuxièmes options. Il connaissait les femmes et leur envie constante de se repoudrer le nez. Il attaquerait à ce moment précis.

L'humaine sera seule et vulnérable face à un vampire comme lui. Les vampires l'accompagnant ne remarquerait pas tout de suite sa disparition. Il se lécha les canines d'anticipation. L'homme sentait le venin venir dans ses canines, prêt à mordre sa proie. James vouait voir la peur s'immisçait dans tout le corps de sa victime. Il aimait jouer avec ses proies. Lorsqu'elle comprenait que tout effort pour s'enfuir était vain, il les vidait de leur sang. Il lui est arrivé d'en transformer quelques-uns. Il ne ferait pas que la vidait, il transformerait cette petite humaine sous les yeux de son compagnon. Celui-ci tenait tant à l'humanité de sa petite humaine. Le vampire trouvait cela risible.

Sa patience avait payé. Le moment était venu d'aller prendre son dû.

OOOOOO

Bella avait chaud et voulait se rafraîchir. Elle fit signe à sa cavalière qu'elle allait prendre une boisson. Alice lui sourit et l'accompagna tout en voyant Amara revenir de toilettes accompagnées de Rosalie. Cette dernière levait les yeux au ciel et retourna auprès de son nounours de mari. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita pour une danse endiablée. Le lutin vit la jeune femme à ses côtés regarder les différentes boissons et évita tous les cocktails sur la table.

- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils ont rajouté de l'alcool là-dedans, grommela l'adolescente.

Elle finit par choisir une cannette de soda et l'ouvrit facilement tout en jetant un regard sur la piste de danse. Le moment approchait à grand pas. Les slows commenceraient dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il y aurait une pause générale pour ne pas brusquer les plus rustres des garçons. Isabella soupira de lassitude. Le lien la tiraillée et elle sentait l'incertitude de sa compagne.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Fini par demander la jeune femme.

Alice fit oui de la tête et offrit un sourire chaleureux qui se voulait rassurant. Sa meilleure amie haussa les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas. Bella jeta sa canette vide et entraîna sa cavalière sur la piste pour continuer à danser. Le lutin était étonné de l'aisance de son amie. Amara était une jeune femme très timide et parfois maladroite. Elle avait dû apprendre à danser avant de venir au bal.

La pause vint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et une bonne partie des étudiants allèrent à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette ou pour aller aux toilettes. Une quinzaine de minutes après, c'était parti pour une demi-heure de slow. Les couples se mirent en place et se collèrent pour apprécier la présence de l'autre. La musique était douce et entêtante. Isabella entraîna sa compagne sur la piste.

Elle posa ses bras sur la taille du vampire et celle-ci enroula les siens autour de son coup. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elles furent subjuguées par l'autre. Alice fut troublée par les yeux or de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui fit un splendide sourire pendant qu'elle tournait lentement sur la piste de danse. Bella rapprocha un peu plus le corps du lutin contre elle pour que sa bouche puisse murmurer à son oreille.

- Je suis ravie que nous ayons fini par passer au-dessus des obstacles qui nous empêchaient d'être amies à mon arrivée à Forks.

La vampire frissonna sous la voix de la jeune Swan. Elle ne changea pas de position. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir affronter le regard de celle-ci. Elles continuèrent à danser. Le lutin affirma être heureuse de leur rencontre et d'avoir pu partager autant de moment avec elle. Alice souhaitait que ses moments se produisent même après leur scolarité.

-Je voulais te dire Alice, commença Bella.

La musique changea abruptement ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme. Tous les couples se lâchèrent dans un même ensemble et le reste des étudiants vinrent sur la piste. Isabella avait détourné le regard vers les musiciens pour comprendre ce changement soudain de répertoire. L'adolescente se tourne de nouveau vers sa cavalière pour ne la trouver nulle part en vue. La jeune femme inspecta la foule un moment, mais ne trouva aucune trace de sa compagne et encore moins du reste de la famille Cullen.

Bella grogna de frustration et tenta de retrouver l'odeur d'Alice. Elle avait fini par la mémoriser et la reconnaître n'importe où. Cependant, la foule était trop danse pour repérer un début de piste convenable. Elle se dirigea vers l'autre porte du gymnase et sentit l'odeur de nature et de lilas. La belle vampire était passé par ici. Elle utilisa son odorat pour repérer le chemin emprunté.

Elle fut surprise de voir que celui-ci emmené devant les portes du lycée. Les voitures des Cullen étaient encore présentes, mais leurs odeurs s'éloignaient progressivement du lycée. Bella fut troublé par se départ. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et chercha sa cousine du regard. Elle inspecta chaque recoin du gymnase et ouvrit toutes les portes des toilettes. Amara Swan avait disparu de l'école et avec elle les Cullen.

Bella ne perdit pas une minute, elle prit les clés de sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois là, elle entra dans celle-ci au pas de course et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Charlie n'était pas là, car il était retourné au poste pour superviser les patrouilles de surveillance autour du lycée. Bella changea de vêtement. Elle se vêtit d'un bermuda bleu et d'un débardeur blanc, retira ses chaussures et sauta par la fenêtre. Elle atterrit souplement sur le sol et entra dans la forêt.

OOOOOO

Amara avait dû se faire accompagner aux toilettes durant les deux dernières heures. Elle avait fini par dire à Edward qu'elle ne craignait rien. Celui-ci s'était montré sceptique. Il resta dans la salle pendant qu'elle prit la direction souhaitée. L'adolescente salua quelque connaissance et échangea quelques mots avec certains d'entre eux. La jeune femme était ravie de cette soirée. Elle était accompagnée par son petit ami et elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Elle pouvait oublier James et sa traque. Elle voulait garder cette soirée gravée dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Edward de la laisser venir. Le reste de la famille voulait qu'Amara puisse avoir des expériences humaines. Ils savaient tous qu'un jour elle serait transformé pour faire partie intégrante de leur famille. Elle devait donc avoir pu faire des choix et apprécier ce que la vie d'humaine lui offrait.

Amara allait arriver aux toilettes quand une main froide se referma autour de son bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'une main couvrit sa bouche. Elle put voir son agresseur. Il s'agissait de James, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire carnassier. L'humaine commença à se débattre ce qui fit rire le vampire. Il l'entraîna rapidement vers la sortie de l'école. Amara put enfin dégager sa bouche et poussa un long cri avant de perdre connaissance.

James l'avait fait taire en lui donnant un coup dans la nuque. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il s'était emparé de sa proie sous le nez des vampires ! Il s'élança vers la forêt en portant l'humaine sur son dos. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt en moins d'une demi-heure. Victoria lui ouvrit la porte et le vampire jeta sans ménagement sa proie par terre. La rencontre avec le sol, fit s'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière de l'adolescente.

James put sentir le venin envahir sa bouche. Sa compagne arrêta de respirer et alla reprendre son poste de surveillance. Le vampire s'accroupit et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait doucement. Le fumé de cette fille était divin. Son sang était un appel à la luxure. Il sentait bon et avait un excellent goût. Le vampire avait hâte de voir la tête des Cullen lorsqu'il planterait ses crocs et aspirait son sang.

Il ne la boirait pas seulement, il allait lui injecter du venin pour faire d'elle un vampire ! Sa vengeance n'en sera que plus réjouissante. James savait la douleur qu'il allait causer au compagnon de l'humaine. Personne n'avait jamais osé le défier pour une proie. Une famille de vampire végétarien l'avait empêché de se nourrir de son plat préféré. Il allait leur montrer l'étendue de sa colère.

- Ils arrivent, déclara Victoria.

La femelle vampire vint se placer près de son compagnon. Elle arborait un sourire suffisant et se réjouissait à l'avance de la douleur qui allait s'inscrire dans les yeux de cette famille. Elle avait entendu parler d'eux. Ils étaient grandement apprécier surtout de la famille royale. La vampire ne doutait pas un seul instant que la gentille famille avait oublié de prévenir les Volturi de l'entrée de l'humaine dans leur clan. Si les choses devaient tournés mal ce soir, la vampire répandrait la nouvelle sur la compagne d'Edward Cullen.

OOOOOO

Bella suivit la piste des Cullen grâce au lien tissé avec sa compagne. Il y avait un sentiment d'urgence et de peur qui parvenait à la jeune femme. L'adolescente n'était jamais allée dans cette partie de la ville. Elle avait dû s'arrêter à quelques reprises pour s'assurer de ne pas être vue par les personnes qui passaient en voiture. La jeune Swan huma l'air et sentit l'odeur de sang. Elle fronça le nez, il était évident que celui-ci appartenait à sa cousine.

Elle arriva en vue de l'entrepôt. Elle grimpa à un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vision. Elle ne devait pas intervenir à moins que les Cullen soient mis hors d'état de combattre. Cette possibilité était peu envisageable du fait de leur nombre. Jasper était resté à l'extérieur proche de l'entrée pour parer à toute fuite. Le vampire avait du mal avec le sang humain. Bella trouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se contrôler et c'était un bon point pour lui.

Elle aurait aimé que le reste de la famille lui fasse confiance. À part Alice, le reste du clan faisait toujours attention qu'il ne se trouva jamais à côté de sang humain. La jeune femme se concentra sur le reste du groupe. Ils avaient décidé de se diviser en deux. Emmett, Carlisle et Edward allaient attaquer de front. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice attaqueraient par l'arrière. L'adolescente gronda doucement. Elle ne voulait pas que sa compagne de vie soit blessée.

Isabella savait parfaitement que le statut de vampire du lutin était un atout, mais même les vampires pouvaient mourir. Ce n'était certainement pas ces sales vampires buveurs de sang humains qui poseraient leurs sales pattes sur sa moitié. L'animal en elle était prêt à intervenir et grondait de colère. Son instinct lui disait d'être auprès de sa compagne. Elle devait lutter pour maintenir sa position.

Elle interviendrait au tout dernier moment. La jeune Swan n'avait pas envie de faire face au clan Cullen pour le moment. Bella refusait de les voir essayer de protéger Alice contre elle. Ils ne feraient qu'attiser sa colère et elle pourrait les blesser. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir la tristesse et la colère dans les yeux topaze de sa moitié. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'être rejetée par Alice.

La jeune femme les vit passés à l'assaut. Dans un geste souple, Bella sauta en bas de l'arbre et alla se placer là où elle pourrait voir à l'intérieur. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de calmer l'animal en elle. Le lien informait l'adolescente de l'état du vampire. Alice semblait choquée de ce qu'elle voyait. Le traqueur avait dû commencer à s'amusait avant l'arrivée du clan. Bella jura intérieurement et pesta contra sa stupide cousine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour intéresser ce James, mais elle aurait deux, trois mots à lui dire après ce soir.

OOOOOO

Jasper n'appréciait pas de devoir rester à l'extérieur. Il savait avoir du mal avec le sang humain, mais il arrivait mieux à se contrôler maintenant. Même si l'odeur de la compagne d'Edward était ravageuse, il avait réussi à développer une barrière grâce à son don d'empathie. C'était Isabella Swan qui lui avait fourni le moyen de le faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils se préparaient à entrer.

Edward était inquiet et en colère. Il allait tuer James de ses mains. Il prendrait le temps de le démembrer et le brûlerait avec joie. Carlisle et Emmett étaient avec lui pour passer par la porte principale. Il voyait son autre frère être contrarié de rester dehors. Le compagnon d'Amara ne voulait pas mettre la vie de sa petite amie plus en danger. Après un dernier signe, sa mère et ses sœurs se dirigèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent une odeur métallique fit venir le venin dans leurs crocs. Les deux groupes durent s'arrêter pour se défaire de l'essence entêtante avant de s'avancer plus avant dans la bâtisse. Un hoquet de stupeur les prit tous quand ils firent la jeune femme étendue sur le sol et James au-dessus d'elle aspirant lentement son sang à la base de son coup. Amara avait été mordu au niveau de ses poignets et le monstre réclamait maintenant le cou de sa proie.

Edward poussa un cri de rage et se rua sur James. Celui-ci s'écarta de la trajectoire du vampire. Il regrettait déjà le goût sucré de l'humaine. Le traqueur avait eu le temps de boire son sang au niveau des poignets et avait injecté du venin en même temps. Il voulait la finir en prenant le plus de sang possible à partir du coup. C'était de cet endroit que l'odeur était la plus forte et enivrante.

Victoria se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée et envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Edward qui atterrit un peu plus loin. Le combat fut rude et chaque coup donné fut rendu. Carlisle tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'approcher de sa belle-fille, mais James ou Victoria faisait barrage. Ce fut à ce moment qu'apparurent deux autres vampires. Il s'agissait de nouveau-né. Les deux vampires n'étaient pas venu seuls. Sans perdre de temps les deux nouveaux venus se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur Emmett.

Ce dernier grogna et projeta l'un des vampires dans le mur qu'il brisa révélant la présence de Jasper. Celui-ci se joignit à sa famille pour maîtriser les nouveau-nés. Edward et Jasper combattirent James pendant que Rosalie, Esmée et Alice tentèrent de se rapprocher d'Amara tout en combattant Victoria. L'empâte du laisser son frère se débrouiller seul avec le vampire pour aider Emmett à démembrer les deux autres vampires. Un feu fut allumé par Jasper pour jeter chaque nouveau membre qui serait arraché.

Edward grondait vers James en jetant des coups d'œil rapide à sa compagne. Elle était étendue par terre et du sang coulé doucement de son cou et de ses poignets. Le vampire au dreadlocks profita de ces moments de faiblesse pour donner de puissants coups de pieds l'envoyant quelques mètres en arrière. Edward se relevait et repartait à l'assaut chaque fois un peu plus en colère. Tout autour des vampires le décor était ravagé et détruit lorsque l'un d'entre eux rentrer en collision avec le mur ou les cartons présents.

L'un des nouveau-nés était immolé dans le feu pendant que le deuxième tentait de s'enfuir. Il commençait à comprendre que malgré sa force, il ne pourrait pas vaincre ce clan. L'homme se débarrassa de la prise d'ours du grand brun et se précipita sur l'entrée. Il fut réexpédiait près du feu lorsque Jasper l'intercepta. Le combat avec Victoria était tout aussi difficile. La femelle vampire riait en leur donnant des coups de poings et de pieds. Rosalie commençait à perdre patience et souhaitait ardemment faire mal à cette femelle.

Elle n'appréciait peut-être pas Amara Swan, mais elle ne lui souhaitait aucunement de devenir comme eux de cette façon. Elle ne voulait pas voir non plus son frère anéantit par la perte subite de l'humanité de sa compagne. Il voulait décider quand est ce qu'elle deviendrait une des leurs. Il s'en voudrait pour l'éternité de ne pas avoir su la défendre contre ce sale type. Esmée souhaitait ardemment rejoindre sa belle-fille. Elle était en colère et haïssait de minutes en minutes Victoria. Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre et voir l'état des blessures d'Amara. Son cœur de mère saigné pour cet enfant, la compagne de son fils. Elle ne devait pas mourir ce soir.

Alice de son côté n'avait pas eu une seule vision pouvant lui montrer l'issue de cette bataille. Cela l'irritait de ne pas savoir quelle action entreprendre pour faire pencher la victoire en leur faveur. Emmett et Jasper avaient pu mettre hors d'état de nuire l'un des nouveau-nés, mais le deuxième semblait lutter pour sa survie. Le clan ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir librement. Il était un danger pour les humains qu'ils rencontreraient dans sa fuite. Alice s'était suffisamment approchée d'Amara pour voir comment elle allait.

Elle s'accroupit et tendit la main pour toucher le visage de la jeune femme lorsque Victoria l'envoya valser contre le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant que la vampire ne l'attaque de nouveau. Une fourrure blanche passa devant ses yeux et envoya boulet la femelle à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. Alice leva les yeux et tomba sur la silhouette de Light.

OOOOOO

Bella avait camouflé son odeur pour ne pas être repéré par Jasper. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment pour entrer par la porte emprunté par les femmes Cullen. Elle grogna en sentant l'odeur métallique. Elle changea de forme et retroussa le nez de dégoût. La jeune Swan était heureuse que sa compagne de vie ne boive pas de sang humain. Elle était entrée par les vestiaires de l'entrepôt et avait attendu d'en sortir pour changer de forme. La louve blanche trottina doucement jusqu'au bruit de lutte provenant d'un peu plus loin.

Light se positionna derrière plusieurs caisses empilées pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. La famille Cullen se débrouiller très bien. Bella se répétait de n'intervenir qu'au dernier moment. Elle ne lâcha pas une seconde sa moitié du regard après son tour d'horizon. Celle-ci était belle et combative. Elle semblait irritée et en colère. Un grondement sourd s'échappait de la louve à chaque fois que Victoria lutté contre le lutin.

Alice était proche de pouvoir s'occuper de la cousine Swan lorsqu'elle fut violemment jeter dans le coin au se trouvait la louve. Cette dernière se jeta en avant du vampire quand elle vit l'autre femelle revenir à la charge. D'un mouvement rapide et puissant Light fit faire un vol plané à Victoria. Elle laissa échappait un grondement menaçant en restant devant sa compagne.

Le lutin reconnut sans peine la louve et s'étonnait de la voir ici. Light était en position de combat et semblait prêt à déchiqueter Victoria. La femme rousse feula dans leur direction et se rua sur elles. Dans un hurlement lugubre la louve se précipita sur son adversaire. Le choc fut puissant et chacune tentait de tuer l'autre par tous les moyens. La vampire commençait à prendre conscience de leur infériorité numérique.

Le deuxième nouveau-né venait d'être démembré et brûlé. Il restait James et elle dans ce combat. La vampire rousse donna un puissant coup de poings que le loup attrapa avec sa gueule. Light referma ses crocs sur le bras du vampire et broya celui-ci d'une simple pression. Le cri poussait fut horrible et fit se tourner les combattants dans leur direction. Emmett, Edward et Jasper profitèrent de l'inattention de James pour s'attaquer à lui et le démembrer tout en jetant ses membres au feu.

Victoria donna un grand coup de pied dans le flanc de l'animal qui la lâcha en couinant. Celle-ci profita de sa liberté pour s'enfuir. Le louve légèrement sonnée, se releva en secouant la tête et allait s'élançait à la poursuite de la rousse quand le cri inhumain du compagnon d'Amara retentit. Light se retourna pour voir tous les Cullen autour de l'humaine. Ils discutaient sur la meilleure façon de retirer le venin de son corps. Edward proposa de le faire. C'était à lui de sauver sa compagne, car il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Alice était restée au côté de la louve et observait ses réactions. Light se redressa sur ses pattes et fit comprendre à sa compagne de la suivre auprès du reste de sa famille.

Ils se mirent tous en position de défense à la vue de l'énorme loup blanc. Rosalie s'avança rapidement vers le couple peu ordinaire et flatta le flanc de l'animal pour lui dire merci. Alice offrit un sourire confiant à sa famille. Elle avait une main glissée dans la fourrure soyeuse de son amie.

- Qui est ce ? Grogna Edward.

Il fut au-dessus de sa compagne et jetait un regard noir vers le loup. Light grogna à son tour en direction du vampire. Carlisle, Esmé , Emmett et Jasper se placèrent instinctivement devant Edward et Amara. La louve grogna un peu plus et fit un pas en avant tout en poussant sa compagne et sa sœur en retrait. L'animal montra les crocs aux membres de la famille du lutin.

- Non Light ! S'exclama Alice. Ma famille protège mon frère et sa compagne.

La louve grogna une nouvelle fois avant de se reculer légèrement. Alice et Rosalie caressèrent en même temps les flancs de l'animal pour l'apaiser. Le reste de la famille fut éberlué quand le loup s'assit et donna un coup de patte gentille sur le bras de leur lutin. Un faible gémissement les ramena tous sur l'état d'Amara. Edward se décida avant que quiconque n'ait pu protester. Il enfonça ses crocs dans le poignet de sa compagne pour aspirer le venin.

À peine avait-il eu le temps de refermer sa bouche qu'il se faisait éjecter contre le mur. Il se redressa furieux et gronda menaçant en direction de la personne qui l'avait éloigné de son âme-sœur. Le loup blanc s'était interposé et il s'était placé au-dessus du corps d'Amara pour l'empêcher lui ainsi que sa famille de s'approchait davantage de la jeune femme. Edward s'élança sur l'animal près à défendre ce qui était sien.

Light s'était interposé entre le vampire et la Swan. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Les membres de sa famille pouvaient se défendre contre le venin de vampire. Amara allait être malade pendant plusieurs jours, mais elle ferait sortir le poison de ces veines. Le compagnon se jeta sur Light et il se retrouva de nouveau expulsé au loin alors qu'un bouclier de couleur argenté scintilla quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

- Light, appela Alice.

La louve tourna son regard vers sa compagne. Le lutin voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de son amie poursuivit sans perdre une minute.

- Il faut laisser Edward aspirer le venin dans son corps pour la sauver. Il est le seul capable de résister à son sang, ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

Light secoua la tête. Elle ne permettrait pas à ce vampire de la toucher. Le venin avait déclenché le processus. Le don des Swan était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'un déclencheur entame le réveil des gènes spécifiques à leur famille.

-_ Elle n'a pas besoin de son aide_, gronda la voix du loup.

Toute la famille sursauta. Ils avaient parfaitement entendu les paroles de l'animal. Alice s'approcha sous le regard protecteur de Light. La louve lui montra alors les poignets d'Amara et son cou. Un liquide gris/blanc s'échappait des morsures. La jeune femme semblait être en sueur et était agité.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Alice après avoir expliquait le phénomène à sa famille.

La créature s'assit au côté de l'humaine qui ne le serait plus vraiment à son réveil. Light pencha la tête sur le côté en pleine réflexion. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Le fait d'avouer le réveil des gènes de la famille Swan ferait comprendre au Cullen qu'elle pourrait devenir comme la louve. Elle se demandait comment il réagirait en apprenant qu'Isabella Swan n'était pas humaine.

- _Le venin disparaîtra au bout de quelques jours. Le docteur devra la perfuser avec du sang en attendant que les blessures guérissent. Il ne sert à rien de recouvrir les zones mordues par des bandages. Le sang infecté doit être évacué par là où il a été contaminé._

- Elle pourrait mourir ! Feula Edward. Je ne fais pas confiance aux dires d'un loup qui sort de je ne sais trop où. Tu ne nous donneras pas des ordres sur la manière de la guérir !

- Edward, avertirent Rosalie et Alice en même temps.

La louve s'était redressée et son regard était meurtrier. Un grognement dangereux parvint à leurs oreilles. Le lutin s'agrippa au cou de l'animal et chuchota des mots d'apaisements. La blonde vint prêter main forte à sa sœur. Le comportement des deux femmes troubla grandement le reste des Cullen. Carlisle demanda doucement des explications supplémentaires sur l'état de santé d'Amara.

- _Elle ira bien_, fut la réponse de Light.

La louve s'accroupit et Alice place délicatement l'humaine sur le dos de celle-ci. Le lutin allait s'écartait, mais un grognement lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait monter également. La vampire invita sa famille à les suivre. Ils seraient mieux à la maison pour discuter et soigner Amara. Après avoir donné leur accord, le loup bondit en avant et disparut de leur vue avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir. Rosalie était partie avec eux, elle se doutait que Light partirait sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa famille. Les prochains jours allaient être long et difficile.

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour tout le monde les gens !_

_Je vous remercie si tous de vos reviews et de votre soutien. Alors dans ce chapitre Amara s'est faite un peu amoché. Quand a savoir si elle survivra, cela vous le verrez au prochain chapitre. Je suis navré pour ceux qui voulait qu'elle subisse milles et un tourment. _

_Pour mes reviewers anonyme, vous trouverez mes réponses à vos commentaires ici : http : / / forum . fanfiction .net/topic/83628/53418553/1/#56558791 Les administrateurs ont supprimé tous liens extérieurs sur les profils. Donc, je vous donne l'adresse ici. N'oublie pas d'enlever les espaces.  
><em>

_Pour ceux lisant Une légende est née, je devrais recevoir mon chapitre corrigé aujourd'hui, il sera publié soit aujourd'hui ou demain._

_A la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas, le pourboires est à votre discrétion mesdames et messieurs !_

_Eliel_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Un hurlement brisa le silence dans la villa des Cullen. Esmée était au salon avec la plupart des enfants. Carlisle et Edward étaient au chevet d'Amara. Ce n'était pas le premier hurlement que poussait la jeune femme. La compagne de son fils semblait subir milles supplices depuis deux jours. Cela avait été douloureux pour eux tous de l'entendre et de la voir souffrir. Esmée se posta devant la grande baie vitrée du salon. Elle repensa à la soirée du bal et à l'apparition de la louve blanche.

La famille avait mis un certain temps avant de suivre la trace de l'animal pour revenir chez eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Alice avait déjà couché Amara dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier voulu se précipiter à son chevet, mais Rosalie l'en empêcha. Il avait poussé un cri de rage et allait attaquer sa sœur lorsqu'une patte blanche l'envoya valser contre un arbre plus loin. Le lutin et la blonde avaient soupiré tout en réprimandant gentiment la créature. Cette dernière avait offert un sourire – si cela était possible pour elle de sourire – carnassier aux deux femmes et au reste de leur famille.

Carlisle s'était avancé prudemment vers l'entrée de la maison. Le loup avait suivi chacun de ses gestes avec attention, mais ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer. Le reste de la famille entra à son tour sous le regard acérer de Light. Edward rencontra à quelques reprises supplémentaires les arbres avant que la louve le pensa apte à entrer et à faire face à son inaction envers sa compagne. Alice était restée un moment dehors pour remercier son amie. La créature apprécia les caresses et s'était écarté par la suite. Le lutin avait été triste de devoir se séparer de la louve.

Rosalie l'avait accueilli dans ses bras dès qu'elle était entrée dans la maison. Alice n'avait plus dit un mot et avait fermé les yeux. Ils devaient discuter en famille une fois Carlisle revenu. Il revint dix minutes plus tard et s'assit dans un fauteuil auprès de sa femme. Les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers le lutin et la blonde. Cette dernière frotta gentiment le dos de sa sœur pour l'amener à ouvrir les yeux pour qu'ils puissent tous discuter.

Edward s'en était pris à sa sœur et avait exigé des explications. Le jeune homme continuait de guérir après ses rencontres répétitives avec la végétation alentour. Rosalie avait montré les crocs à son frère et lui ordonna de se calmer. La louve était intervenue au bon moment et ne représentait pas une menace pour la famille. Alice hocha de la tête en accord. Elle leur avait alors expliqué sa rencontre avec Light et son sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de la créature.

Ils avaient tous été surpris, mais ils voyaient sur le visage du lutin que tout cela était vrai. Esmée était venu étreindre sa fille. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile au vampire de se séparer de la louve. Alice répondit à toute leur question et s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu voir la fin de leur combat. Elle pensait que s'était sans doute à cause de la présence du loup. La famille voulait savoir si son amie était restée dehors pour s'assurer que personne n'allait mordre Amara.

Alice fit non de la tête. Light n'avait pas prévu de revenir avant deux à trois jours. Cependant, elle prévint son frère de s'abstenir de toute tentative pour aspirer le venin hors du corps de sa compagne. La louve était peut-être parti, mais elle était à peu près sûr que le corps de l'humaine devait être protégé par un bouclier. Le roux n'avait pas répondu et était allé dans sa chambre une fois la réunion familiale terminé. L'attente avait alors commencé avec les cris d'agonie de la jeune humain.

OOOOOO

Light après avoir déposé sa cousine était revenue chez elle. Charlie l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon. Bella avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et s'étirait pour enlever les quelques courbatures qu'elle sentait dans ses muscles. Le père désigna un fauteuil à sa fille pour qu'ils puissent tous deux discuter.

L'adolescente raconta rapidement les évènements de la soirée à son paternel. Cela alla de sa déclaration manquée sur sa condition à l'attaque de James sur la personne d'Amara. Le chef Swan avait les yeux qui lancer des éclairs et rouspéta un bon quart d'heure sur le fait de ne pas avoir pu botter les fesses lui-même à ce satané traqueur.

Ils avaient discuté encore un moment avant d'aller se coucher. Charlie déclara qu'il serait plus apte à avoir une meilleure conversation sur les choses épineuses le lendemain. La nuit fut courte pour les deux Swan. Bella était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du café et le petit déjeuner. Le shérif arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent en silence et le père aida l'adolescente à faire la vaisselle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon pour pouvoir discuter.

- Je dois retourner chez les Cullen d'ici demain ou après-demain, fit d'entrer de jeu la jeune femme.

- Je présume que tu n'as pas dû tout leur expliquer sur la situation.

Isabella fit non de la tête et soupira. Elle répéta à son père ce qu'elle avait dit à la famille Cullen. Charlie sourit fièrement à sa progéniture. Elle avait défendu un membre de leur clan sans alerter outre mesure les vampires. Ils devaient avoir un plan d'action pour approcher Amara et voir si le gène s'était déclenché. Si au contraire, le sang avait juste rejeté le venin et gardé les gènes en dormance, ils n'auraient pas besoin de lui apprendre à contrôler sa nouvelle condition.

- Quelle idée stupide de l'avoir laissé suivre un vampire ! Fulmina Charlie. Ils nous ont reproché d'être des erreurs de la nature. Ils nous appelaient monstre.

- Papa, tenta Bella.

- Ils osent nous critiquer et eux ils envoient leur fille dans une famille de vampire !

- Papa, fit de nouveau l'adolescente.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous jeter leur fille dans les pattes pour ne pas être mêlé de près ou de loin aux dons de la famille !

- Charlie ! Gronda furieusement la jeune femme.

L'interpellé sursauta violemment en jetant un regard de biais à sa fille. Cette dernière était énervée et irritée. L'homme s'imposa au calme et fit un sourire d'excuse à son enfant. Isabella soupira de frustration et passa une main dans ses cheveux et ramena en même temps une de ces mèches derrière son oreille. Elle aurait voulu tout avoué à sa compagne, mais les évènements l'en avaient empêché.

Son père s'excusa et tenta de la réconforter. Il savait que le bal était une soirée importante. La jeune femme devrait attendre avant de pouvoir vivre pleinement une relation plus poussée avec la vampire. Charlie était conscient que sa fille allait avoir besoin d'Alice dans sa vie. Il espérait que leur différence ne fasse pas fuir la compagne de son enfant. Le père voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Bella. Le chemin à parcourir ne serait pas facile à faire pour les deux parties.

- N'oublie pas que ma compagne de vie est une vampire. Je ne nie pas que je préfère que ma cousine se trouve un humain et qu'elle coule des jours heureux loin de Forks. Cependant, je suis sûr que ce gène-là choisit notre compagnon ou compagne pour nous que le don soit éveillé ou en dormance.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent qui tu es ?

- Non, Alice m'a présentée en tant que Light. Heureusement le lycée et terminé et les familles vont partir en vacances avec leurs progéniture.

- Je te rappelle que nous devions nous aussi partir dans trois jours, grommela le chef Swan.

- Je sais, répondit Bella. Nous partirons de toute manière.

- Même si les gènes se sont éveillés ? Fit sceptique Charlie.

- Je sais qu'elle doit revoir ses parents pour les vacances. Ils l'emmèneront sans doute le voir _lui_.

Le père acquiesça et il laissa sa fille à ses occupations alors qu'il se rendait au poste de police. Bella aurait aimé appeler Alice, mais le moment n'était pas bien choisit. Elle rageait encore de ne pas avoir pu lui parler et lui dire ses sentiments. La journée passa rapidement et les jours suivant également. Il était temps pour elle d'aller voir sa cousine.

OOOOOO

Les enfants étaient partis chasser emmenant de force Edward avec eux. Carlisle et Esmée restèrent seuls avec l'humaine. L'état de la jeune femme commençait tout juste à ce stabilisé. Elle n'avait pas été transformée par le venin. Amara acceptait sans mal les transfusions de sang tandis que ses morsures guérissaient. Le docteur avait craint que sa famille ne saute sur le corps de celle-ci pour boire son sang.

Il avait alors découvert le bouclier argenté qui protégeait la jeune femme. Ce dernier était tout aussi bien physique qu'odorant cela facilitait grandement le contrôle de la bête en eux. Chaque membre de la famille avait passé un peu de temps en présence de la malade. Même Rosalie fit un effort pour soutenir son frère durant cette pénible attente. Alice essayait de voir l'avenir, mais rien ne se montrer à elle. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à voir le futur d'Amara depuis la nuit de l'attaque.

Elle était frustré et s'excusa auprès d'Edward et du reste de la famille. Esmée et Rosalie lui assurèrent que ce n'était pas de sas faute. Jasper tentait d'apaiser la compagne de son frère en lui envoyant des vagues d'apaisement pour diminuer la douleur, mais cela n'avait pas grand effet. Emmett ne tenta pas de faire de blagues et parla doucement à l'humaine en lui racontant des moments joyeux passés tous ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale chien ! S'écria Edward. Dégage d'ici avant que je te tue !

Esmée et Carlisle sortirent à l'extérieur de la villa lorsqu'ils entendirent les paroles de leurs fils. Le docteur attrapa sa femme et la fit se baisser quand le corps du jeune homme se dirigea dans leur direction pour s'encastrer dans l'arbre derrière eux. Un grondement pareil au tonnerre raisonna dans la forêt à leur droite. Au même moment, le reste des enfants firent leur apparition et se postèrent devant leurs parents.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil à Alice pour savoir si elle pouvait contrôler l'animal. Le lutin fit non de la tête tout en chuchotant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Light. Edward ayant entendu vint prendre position à côté de ses parents. Le loup poussa une plainte qui fit frissonner les vampires. Le son était lugubre et porteur de menace. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et ils purent voir un loup gris plus petit que Light s'avançait lentement dans leur direction en leur montrant les crocs.

Les Cullen se mirent en position pour attaquer le loup inconnu. Ils avaient vu la force que ces loups possédaient et ils ne sous-estimèrent nullement celui devant eux. Ils virent le loup gris s'arrêter et renifler l'air tout autour. Son grognement s'accentua un peu plus et une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard de l'animal. Il tourna son regard sur Alice et s'élança à toute vitesse vers elle. La famille réagit au quart de tour et poussa le lutin derrière eux pour la défendre.

La situation échappa complètement au contrôle des vampires en moins d'une seconde. Un second hurlement se fit entendre. Ils virent une ombre blanche percuter le loup gris qui avait sauté au-dessus de leur tête pour atteindre Alice. Les deux roulèrent un peu plus loin et un concert de grognement se fit entendre. Les Cullen soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé être si heureux de voir Light.

Le combat fut intense et violent. L'animal gris voulant clairement imposer sa dominance. La louve montra les crocs et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce fut un moment impressionnant surtout lorsque le soleil vint éclairer le pelage de la créature. L'autre loup gémit et baissa les yeux devant la magnificence et la supériorité du loup blanc. Il plia et s'aplatit au sol pendant que Light s'approcher de lui et le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

La louve planta ses deux pattes avant de chaque côté de la tête de son ennemi. D'un geste décidait, elle planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'animal pour bien lui signifier sa place. Un grondement furieux s'échappa de Light. Les vampires ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds quand le loup se recula lentement avant de disparaître dans la forêt. La louve savait qu'il reviendrait avec l'alpha. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la « vérité » ne soit découverte.

- Light, appela avec inquiétude Alice.

L'interpeller trottina doucement vers la vampire. Les membres de la famille s'écartèrent pour laisser l'animal passer. Light inspecta sa compagne sous toutes les coutures en lui tournant autour et émit un petit aboiement ravi. Le lutin s'accrocha au coup de la louve et se sentit tout de suite en sécurité. Les femelles se sentirent mutuellement avant de s'écarter. La louve s'approcha ensuite de Rosalie pour la regarder de haut en bas et lui donna un coup de patte gentille sur l'épaule.

Rosa caressa doucement le flanc de l'animal pour la saluer. Alice sourit avec complicité à sa sœur et le reste de la famille vint lentement saluer Light. La seule personne se refusant à se montrer cordiale avec la créature était Edward. Celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Le vampire roux fit un autre commentaire déplacé et il fit la connaissance d'un nouvel arbre.

- Light, réprimandèrent Rose et Alice.

-_ Où est-elle ?_ Demanda la louve.

- En haut dans la chambre d'Edward, répondit la blonde.

Ils entendirent tous un reniflement de dédain venir du loup. Ils l'observèrent perplexe. Cet animal avait des réactions typiquement humaines par moment. Carlisle fit remarquer à la louve qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans la maison pour voir l'état d'Amara. Light montra ses crocs pour faire une sorte de sourire et se tourna vers Alice. Cette dernière hocha la tête surprise, mais obéit à la demande silencieuse de sa compagne.

Edward était de nouveau auprès de sa famille quand le lutin sortit à l'extérieur en portant Amara dans ses bras. S'ils furent tous étonné, ils ne dirent rien. Ils demanderaient des explications plus tard. Le lutin déposa la jeune femme devant la louve. Cette dernière inspecta les endroits où avait été mordue sa cousine. Les plaies étaient refermées et son odeur n'avait pas changé.

Light ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son don. Elle chercha au plus profond d'Amara. Elle fut soulagée. Le gène était resté en dormance, mais elle espérait que la jeune femme ne soit plus jamais mordue. Si l'expérience se répétait, les gènes s'éveilleraient et elle ne savait pas si le couple pourrait faire face à la situation. Light posa son regard dans celui haineux d'Edward.

-_ Fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus jamais mordue. Dans le cas contraire, votre couple risquerait d'en souffrir. C'est ta compagne de vie, mais elle ne pourra jamais être transformée. Si vous vous reconnaissez alors elle vivra tant et aussi longtemps que tu vivras._

Light attrapa vivement Alice et la hissa sur son dos. Dans un mouvement souple et rapide elle disparut avec sa compagne dans la forêt. Elle devait parler avec le lutin pour lui dire la vérité. L'endroit le plus sécuritaire et le plus calme était leur clairière. Elle laisserait le choix à Alice d'en parler ou non à Rosalie. Ce n'était pas à elle de prendre la décision. Même si elle avait reconnu Rose comme une sœur potentielle, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité si sa compagne préférait garder le secret sur leur lien et sa nature véritable.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement et Light ralentit sa course et permit au lutin de descendre pour marcher à ses côtés. Alice plaça une main sur le flanc de l'animal et elles s'arrêtèrent au centre de la clairière. Le lutin fit face à la louve et celle-ci lui jeta un regard hésitant et inquiet.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda doucement Alice.

La louve s'assit et baissa la tête. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle était capable d'affronter sa moitié. Elle devait lui dire la vérité. C'était le seul moyen pour faire avancer leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle sans avoir montrer qui elle était vraiment au vampire. La louve ne doutait pas une minute qu'elle allait surprendre son amie. Elles auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire avant son départ.

Charlie et elle allaient s'éloigner de Forks pour deux longues semaines. Le lien l'aurait tourmenté si elle n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments pour la vampire. Si Alice l'acceptait pour compagne, alors le lien ne lui ferait pas mal durant leur séparation. La louve se redressa et se mit debout, il était temps de faire face au destin. La louve changea doucement de forme sous les yeux du vampire. Alice sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnue la silhouette. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et elle inspira vivement pour se dire que s'était bien la même personne. Le parfum doux et subtil ne la trompa pas.

- Bella ?

OOOOOO

L'homme et la femme avaient terminé leurs valises et se préparaient à partir en voiture pour se diriger vers l'aéroport. Ils avaient été prévenu et s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas perdre de temps. Le chef de clan comprendrait certainement leur empressement à vouloir rejoindre leur enfant. Ils étaient inquiets depuis le jour où ils l'avaient laissé partir avec cet homme. Ils n'avaient pas douté un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon de vie.

Ils auraient voulu que se soit quelqu'un de plus normal. Cependant, depuis des générations aucun des membres de leur famille n'était plus devenu la compagne ou le compagnon d'un non humain. La seule famille continuant à attirer ce genre de créature avait été exilé. Ils se rendaient compte que malgré le fait que l'homme avait trouvé une femme humaine, il ne s'agissait en rien de sa compagne de vie, à moins bien sûr qu'il ait voulu protéger son enfant.

Le couple descendit de leur voiture et marcha rapidement vers le jet privé qui les attendait. La femme s'engouffra à l'intérieur pendant que l'homme discutait quelques instants avec les agents de sécurité et de signer les papiers pour l'utilisation de l'avion. Une fois cela fait, il embarqua à son tour et vint rejoindre son épouse. Ils décollèrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

Ils avaient hâte de revoir leur enfant et de pouvoir faire connaissance avec la famille de son compagnon. Ils resteraient quelque temps avec eux. Ils logeraient à l'hôtel et feraient en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible auprès de leur progéniture et faire plus ample connaissance avec les parents du jeune homme. Ils étaient stressés, mais tout de même impatient. Ils espéraient tout comme leur enfant ne pas rencontrer ou de tomber par hasard sur l'autre famille.

Ils étaient peu disposés à avoir une discussion avec les deux membres exclus du clan. Leur enfant n'avait pas déclaré la vérité à sa famille d'adoption et ils comptaient en faire de même. Ils espéraient que la sœur n'amènerait pas la _fille_ lorsqu'ils seraient présents. La situation serait embarrassante pour eux tous. Ils étaient assurés que l'adolescente ne parlerait pas, car elle n'avait rien laissé filtré d'après les dire de leur enfant. C'était un bon point que les deux parties taisent leur lien de parenté.

Le chef allait bientôt venir visiter leur enfant. Ils espéraient que ce dernier ne serait pas déçu en comprenant la nature du compagnon de leur fille. Le chef du clan n'avait rien contre les non humains, mais il préférait voir les membres de la famille avec l'un des leurs plutôt qu'avec toute autre race. Ils en avaient parlé au chef lorsque leur enfant avait ramené cet homme. _Il_ n'avait pas été ravie de la nouvelle, mais s'était abstenu de demandait à leur enfant de renoncer à son compagnon de vie.

Ils furent soulagés en apprenant la nouvelle. Cependant, _Il_ avait ordonné que leur enfant reste un an dans la famille de son compagnon. Leur union serait acceptée à condition que l'adolescente ne soit pas mordue par la créature. Le couple n'aurait jamais imaginé que des traqueurs passeraient dans cette ville. _Il_ en avait été informé et ne fut pas ravie de la nouvelle. Le chef de clan envoya un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants pour avoir un topo de la situation. _Il_ avait déclaré que ce n'était pas la faute du compagnon si cette autre créature s'était intéressé à leur enfant.

Le couple devrait attendre l'aval du chef de clan avant d'aller rejoindre leur enfant. Ils avaient décidé de séjourner deux jours dans une ville proche de leur destination. Ils pourraient ainsi prendre la route et être au plus vite auprès de leur fille. Ils arrivèrent après deux heures de vol à leur destination. Une voiture les attendait déjà à leur descente de l'appareil. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à leur hôtel et y arrivèrent rapidement. Une enveloppe leur fut remis à la réception et ils s'empressèrent de l'ouvrir une fois dans leur chambre.

_Il _avait donné son accord pour que le couple puisse rendre visite à leur enfant. Ils devraient attendre deux jours avant d'y aller. L'autre famille devait s'absenter pour deux semaines et ils seraient partis lorsqu'ils arriveraient en ville. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de confrontation. Ils n'auraient pas à expliquer leur « condition » ni pourquoi l'autre branche familiale était gardé de côté. Ils ne se doutaient pas que leur vœu le plus cher ne serait malheureusement pas exaucé. Le chef de clan n'aurait pu prévoir la révolte qui allait survenir au sein de leur famille.

OOOOOO

Amara se souvenait de la douleur. Elle avait senti son sang bouillirent et rugirent en elle. Edward lui raconta les évènements qui s'étaient passés après s'être fait enlever. La jeune femme gardait un souvenir confus des morsures infligées par James. Il ne restait plus aucune trace pour témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé. Jasper avait trouvé cela étrange ainsi que le reste de la famille, mais personne ne voulut rentrer dans les détails.

Elle avait donc coincé son petit ami. Elle lui faisait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui avouer la vérité. Une morsure de vampire ne disparaissait jamais, elle aurait dû garder une trace indélébile de l'attaque du vampire. La jeune n'avait pas pu expliquer le phénomène et s'était empressé d'envoyer un message à ses parents. Carlisle et Esmée étaient entrés en contact avec sa famille lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Elle les avait remerciés de leur prévenance, mais elle voulait être rassurée sur ce qu'ils s'étaient passés. Ses parents n'entrèrent pas dans les détails tout en lui expliquant l'essentiel des « dons » particuliers de leur famille.

Elle ne fut pas ravie de devoir cacher encore une partie de sa vie à son compagnon. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour dire toute la vérité. De plus, elle se doutait qu'ils seraient tous fâchés d'apprendre qu'elle leur avait menti sur l'autre Swan. Cette dernière s'était bien gardée d'ouvrir la bouche sur leur lien de parenté et elle trouvait cela un peu dérangeant. Pourtant, c'était son plus ardent désir que les Cullen ne sachent pas qu'elles étaient apparentées.

Amara ne pouvait pas comprendre comment cette _Swan_ s'était rapproché d'Alice et de Rosalie. Les deux vampires disparaissaient souvent depuis l'arrivée de cette dernière en ville. L'adolescente avait vu de grand changement dans l'attitude fermé et distance de Rose ainsi que la nouvelle bonne humeur du lutin. Le reste de la famille était ravie de voir autant de changement s'opérer sur ces deux membres du clan. La jeune femme ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait bien mieux les deux femmes depuis leur épanouissement.

Rosalie était toujours distance avec elle, mais elle ne la regardait plus de haut. Son regard était moins froid et elle lui adressait parfois la parole sans paraître avoir mangé de la nourriture humaine. Alice discutait de la mode et du shopping avec elle. Elle était plus ouverte que sa sœur même si elle gardait tout de même une certaine distance et raideur en sa présence. Amara pouvait dire que ses relations avec la famille de son compagnon progresser un peu plus à chaque jour et cela lui plaisait énormément. Ses parents et le chef de clan ne pourraient pas la forcer à partir et à quitter Edward.

La jeune femme trépignait d'impatience dans le salon. Ses parents l'avaient appelé hier pour lui dire qu'ils étaient dans une ville voisine et arriverait aujourd'hui à midi. Esmée était allé faire des courses avec l'adolescente la veille pour ses parents et elle. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs au fourneau pour leur préparer un bon petit plat. Edward se moquait gentiment de sa compagne. Le reste de la famille était assis dans les différents fauteuils du salon et discuter de sujet frivole.

Alice était demeurée silencieuse depuis son retour à la maison. Elle discutait avec Rosalie, mais n'adressait la parole à personne d'autre. La mère en Esmée l'avait conduite à aller chasser avec le lutin dans la forêt pour que mère et fille puissent discuter sans oreilles indiscrètes. Toute la famille avait noté l'air soucieux d'Esmée et celui abattu du petit lutin. Personne n'avait osé poser de questions sur leur conversation même Carlisle s'était abstenu de le demander à sa femme. Depuis, Alice était déconnecté du monde. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs dit être surprise de ne pas avoir vu l'arrivée prochaine des parents d'Amara dans l'une de ses visions.

Son regard était resté fixé dans le vide durant une bonne minute. La famille avait été surprise lors de l'exclamation soudaine de leur petit lutin. Celle-ci avait fixé Amara comme si elle venait soudain de mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Elle avait refusé de dire à qui que ce soit la raison pour laquelle elle ne voyait pas l'avenir entourant la petite amie d'Edward. Alice s'était dirigé d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre pour récupérer son portable et envoyé un texto. Elle avait alors poussé des exclamations plus ou moins outrées à chaque texto reçu.

Toute la famille se regroupa lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture se garer devant chez eux. Amara ne perdit pas une minute te se précipita sur la porte d'entrée pour accueillir ses parents. Carlisle et Esmée la suivirent avec plus de modération. Les portes de la voiture claquèrent et une exclamation de joie retentit. L'adolescente s'était précipité dans les bras de sa mère pour lui faire une longue étreinte avant de passer à son père.

Toute la famille Cullen ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le père d'Amara. Il ressemblait de façon très troublante au chef Swan. Ils avaient tous deux la même carrure, la même couleur de cheveux et la même façon de marcher et de parler. On aurait dit des jumeaux ! La seule différence était la couleur des yeux, ceux du père d'Amara étaient d'un gris acier flamboyant alors que celui d'Isabella était d'un marron noisette très doux.

Les parents de la jeune femme entrèrent en compagnie des parents Cullen. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite l'air de poisson des enfants présents. Le couple se jeta un regard pour savoir s'ils avaient quelques choses sur eux d'étranges. Amara n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le père de l'autre Swan et ne savait absolument pas qu'il ressemblait de façon saisissante à son père. Elle fut donc étonnée des paroles froides de Rosalie, car de toute évidence Edward était trop abasourdie pour faire la remarque lui-même.

- Comment se fait-il que ton père ressemble à celui de Bella ?

La question resta suspendue dans l'air. Tout le monde sans exception détailler le couple avec de plus en plus de suspicion. Amara leur avait certifié ne pas avoir de liens de parenté avec Isabella. Cependant, il était difficile d'y croire maintenant surtout devant la vision de la copie conforme du Shérif de la ville. L'adolescente jeta un regard confus à Rosalie avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

Ces derniers avaient le visage fermé et cela intrigua fortement la jeune femme. Pour briser la soudaine tension, Amara fit les présentations au membre de la famille Cullen qui n'avait pas encore rencontré ses parents. Ils saluèrent tous le couple, mais mille et une questions se bousculaient dans leur tête. Edward vint auprès de sa compagne et invita les nouveaux arrivants à s'asseoir pour pouvoir mieux discuter.

Alice avait saisi son portable et composait furieusement un message texte. Rosalie pensait savoir à qui elle écrivait et était surprise que sa sœur prenne contact aussi rapidement avec la jeune Swan. Toutes les deux avaient discuté très tôt ce matin de la véritable « nature » de Bella et du lien naissant entre elles. La blonde savait que l'adolescente devait partir aujourd'hui même avec son père pour les deux prochaines semaines. Elle interrogea donc Alice du regard pour savoir pourquoi elle envoyait un texto à la jeune femme maintenant. Le lutin lui répondit par un vague hochement d'épaule.

La voyante de la famille voulait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Bella lui avait avoué sa nature dans la clairière. Elles avaient longuement discuté ce jour-là. Alice se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas pu répondre tout de suite aux révélations de sa meilleure amie. La jeune Swan s'était donc contenté de lui qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. La vampire devait prendre conscience de l'existence du lien. Son subconscient lui savait déjà et l'avait accepté comme son âme-sœur. Cependant, sa raison voulait primer sur son instinct.

Ils discutaient tous tranquillement pour faire plus ample connaissance. Les Cullen tentaient de faire parler les parents d'Amara. Edward était frustré, car il entendait leur pensée, mais le couple n'était nullement focalisé sur un possible lien de parenté entre le chef Swan et le père d'Amara. Carlisle essayait de voir à travers les expressions humaines des deux adultes toutes traces de mensonge. Jasper grogna d'irritation en se rendant compte que les parents de la compagne d'Edward étaient doués à masquer leurs sentiments et émotions.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement sec. Les vampires se levèrent et se positionnèrent auprès de la famille Swan. Les Cullen furent surpris de voir apparaître Charlie et Isabella. L'homme était habillé d'un short jean bleu foncé lui arrivant à hauteur des genoux et un tee-shirt noir moulant. La jeune femme était vêtu de manière semblable, mais avec un tee-shirt de couleur blanc. Ils remarquèrent également qu'ils étaient pieds nus. La ressemble entre Charlie et le père d'Amara fut encore plus troublante en les voyant tous les deux dans la même pièce

- Chef Swan, Isabella, commença Carlisle qui avait repris ses esprits plus vite que le reste de sa famille. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène à entrer ainsi chez nous sans y être invité.

- Alice nous a invités, articula lentement Charlie.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur le lutin. Cette dernière fit un sourire contrit au reste de sa famille. La vampire n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il viendrait tout de suite à leur villa. Bella était à côté de son père et détaillé celui de sa cousine. Elle eut un reniflement de dédain pour son oncle et provoqua la stupeur générale chez les Cullen lorsqu'elle lança gaiement :

- Salut oncle Ethan !

* * *

><p><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>

_Bonjour tout le monde les gens !_

_Non c'est faux, je n'ai pas fini le chapitre à un moment critique. Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de publication pour les deux prochaines semaines. Je dois déménager et je suis en ce moment en train de préparer celui-ci. Par ailleurs, la deuxième partie de la fic commencera au chapitre 12. Pour les reviews anonymes consulter le lien suivant : http: / / forum . fanfiction . net/topic/83628/53418553/1/#56651349_

_Pour ceux attendant Une légende est née, j'ai rejoins ma bêta et elle n'a pas encore terminée de corrigé, je devrais normalement l'avoir samedi, mais je préfère ne pas vous donner de faux espoir !_

_A la prochaine._

_Eliel_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Il y eut un long silence. Tout le monde arrêta subitement de respirer. Les regards des vampires passèrent d'une famille Swan à l'autre. Le père d'Amara se positionna devant sa famille et fit face aux deux exclus de leur clan. Charlie avait les épaules bien droites et défiait Ethan du regard. Les deux Swan nouvellement arrivaient abordait un sourire malicieux.

Bella avait informé son père de la présence de son frère chez Alice. Ce dernier s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil. La jeune femme lui rappela alors que la famille Cullen ignorait sûrement son lien de parenté avec Amara. Le chef Swan s'était donc décidé à rendre une visite de courtoisie au clan de vampire. Les deux Swan riaient intérieurement en voyant l'air hagard et surpris des Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon _oncle _? Demanda Bella tout sourire.

L'atmosphère devint tout à coup tendue. Le dénommé Ethan s'approcha vivement de Charlie pour que ce dernier canalise sa fille. Cependant, le shérif ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ordonna sèchement à l'homme de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années et Charlie constata que l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas du tout changé. D'un regard, il fit reculer le père d'Amara. Sa femme vint se placer immédiatement à sa droite pendant que leur fille se placer à leur gauche. Ils feraient front contre ces deux Swan.

Les vampires étaient les spectateurs silencieux du combat entre les deux familles. Edward vint se placer auprès de sa compagne et défia du regard le shérif et sa fille. Alice et Rosalie grognèrent sur leur frère et vinrent se placer près d'Isabella. Cependant, la jeune Swan leur fit comprendre d'un simple regard de retourner auprès de Jasper et d'Emmett qui s'étaient laissé tomber dans un fauteuil au milieu des deux camps.

Le lutin n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire écarter ainsi. Le vampire en elle voulait rester et protéger son âme-sœur contre ses étrangers. Elle fronça des sourcils et refoula les émotions qui surgissaient et suivit Rose sur un autre fauteuil. Cette dernière l'avait légèrement tiré par le bras quand elle remarqua la lutte intérieure de sa sœur. Son amie ne voulait tout simplement pas déchirée leur famille et Alice devait en prendre conscience avant de faire une bêtise.

La vampire se calma avec l'aide de Jasper et elle le remercia d'un regard. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Carlisle et Esmée étaient resté debout de l'autre côté du salon et ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire face à la situation. Ils étaient déçus des mensonges de la compagne d'Edward. Ce dernier était déchiré de l'intérieur, mais il aimait profondément la jeune femme. Il l'a défendrait jusqu'au bout, mais dès que ce problème serait réglé, ils auraient tous les deux une longue discussion.

-_ Il_ ne sera pas ravi de votre comportement, déclara vainqueur Ethan.

Bella émit un petit rire moqueur et montra ses dents blanches à son oncle. Edward grogna en avertissement, car il avait vu la famille de sa compagne reculer devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Le shérif avait alors émis un profond grognement menaçant qui fit frissonner tout le monde sauf sa fille. Cette _famille_ était sur leur territoire. C'était eux qui les avaient exclus consciemment du clan. Charlie n'appréciait pas de se faire menacer de la sorte. Ce fut à cause de lui qu'il avait dû abandonner sa femme et sa fille. Son enfant lui était revenu après toutes ses années et il comptait bien la garder auprès de lui.

-_ Il_ vous a interdit de venir ici, fit remarquer Charlie.

La conversation était trop énigmatique pour les Cullen. Ils jetèrent un regard à Alice qui secoua la tête de dépit. Elle ne verrait rien dans le futur proche. Cette bataille devait être menée sous leurs yeux, ils seraient juste des témoins face à la discussion qui s'entamait. Carlisle et Esmée allèrent donc s'asseoir et ordonnèrent à Edward d'en faire de même. Il s'éloigna de sa compagne à contrecœur et alla se poster sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de ses parents.

- Nous avons eu la permission pour venir voir notre fille, répliqua avec un sourire pompeux Ethan.

- Ta femme et toi n'êtes pas les bienvenu à Forks, gronda le shérif. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici lorsque nous serons revenus.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour nous ! Tu n'es rien depuis ton….

- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais vous, coupa Bella.

La tension dans la pièce augmenta sous le ton froid de la jeune Swan. Son regard était meurtrier et ses lèvres dessiner un fin sourire provocateur. L'homme était furieux. Il n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par une adolescente. Il était intolérable pour lui que sa famille soit ridiculisée par eux ! Edward ni tenant plus se redressa et vint se poster devant les parents de sa compagne et il regretta amèrement par la suite de s'être levée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Gronda-t-il. On n'a pas besoin d'avoir d'autre chien fouineur…

Toute la famille sursauta quand ils virent Edward s'encastrer dans le mur. Bella avait décoché un magnifique crochet du droit pour le faire taire. La jeune femme commençait à être sérieusement agacer par ses commentaires sur son odeur et son appartenance à la race canine. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'Alice et Rosalie au courant de sa vraie nature. Cependant, elle ne permettrait pas à ce vampire raté d'insulter ses semblables et elle-même.

- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Feula furieusement l'encastrer qui sauta sur l'adolescente.

Cette dernière donna un magnifique coup de pied qui projeta le vampire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir comment elle pouvait combattre de la sorte contre lui. Le reste de sa famille le nota et ils se mirent tous entre Edward et Isabella. Le lutin réitéra ses consignes de ne pas se mêler à la conversation entre les Swan. Carlisle ordonna à son fils de se taire et de s'asseoir. Il répéta la consigne à tout le reste de sa famille et chacun retourna à sa place initiale.

Isabella fit un sourire chaleureux à Carlisle et revint près de son père. Ce dernier offrit un sourire et un regard plein de fierté envers son enfant. Il pressa gentiment son épaule tout en la félicitant verbalement. Cela déplut un peu plus au couple Swan. L'homme s'approcha et envoya son poing dans la figure du shérif. Ce dernier l'évita facilement en décalant légèrement la tête. Il se saisit du bras tendu et le tourna lentement faisant grimaçait l'homme. Amara se mit entre les deux pères et les supplia d'arrêter.

- Tu as de la chance que ta fille soit présente, déclara Charlie s'écartant d'Ethan.

- Je te le répète, tu ne peux rien faire contre nous, se défendit l'homme. _Il _a le pouvoir de décision. Ce n'est pas ton cas. _Il _nous a permis de rester autant de temps que nous le voulions. Si cela veut dire passer tout l'été ici, c'est ce que nous ferons !

Bella et Charlie soupirèrent en même temps. Cet homme était têtu, mais il marquait un point. Cependant, il pouvait exiger d'avoir cette preuve les permettant de rester autant de jours que le couple souhaitait. Le shérif demanda d'ailleurs de voir cette permission. Tout sourire, Ethan tendit la lettre au chef Swan. Le père et la fille décidèrent de la lire ensemble. Soudain les deux Swan se mirent à rigoler d'une façon sinistre et amuser.

Charlie jeta la lettre au pied de l'homme et un sourire dangereux apparu sur son visage. Il s'approcha de son frère tout en jetant un regard mauvais à la femme. Bella suivit le mouvement et se mit à hauteur de l'épouse de son oncle. Dans un bel ensemble les deux Swan parlèrent.

- Selon son souhait vous êtes autorisés à rester sur les terres de Forks pour les deux prochaines semaines. À la levée de la pleine lune vous devrez être parti et votre fille avec vous pour le reste de l'été. Amara Elisabeth Swan est autorisé à entrer et sortir librement de la ville de Forks. Sans autorisation de _sa part_ vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus sur ces terres. Si vous enfreignez ses règles vous en subirez les conséquences. Ainsi en a-t-_il_ décidé, ainsi les Gardiens y pourvoiront.

Le père et la fille se reculèrent. L'ambiance était toujours tendue à l'extrême et les Cullen ne comprenaient absolument pas le discours que venait de prononcer cette famille Swan. Charlie salua d'un signe de tête la famille du docteur et quitta la maison. Bella se dirigea vers sa compagne et se pencha vers elle pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Alice la serra rapidement dans ses bras et respira son odeur pour la graver en elle pour les deux prochaines semaines.

- Tu vas me manquer lumière de mon cœur, chuchota doucement le lutin.

Un splendide sourire éclaira les traits de la jeune femme qui alla ensuite faire une accolade à Rosalie tout en demandant à cette dernière de veiller sur le petit lutin pour elle. Rose répondit positivement. Elle avait prévu des activités pour maintenir l'esprit de sa sœur occupé pour les deux prochaines semaines. Isabella salua gaiement l'assistance et alla trouver son père à l'extérieur. Ils disparurent dans la forêt pour revenir à la voiture du paternel abandonné sur la route un peu plus tôt.

Une fois les deux Swan partis, les Cullen se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les parents d'Amara. Celle-ci vint se blottirent contre Edward et chercha en son compagnon un peu de réconfort. Le père ramassa la lettre et la donna à sa femme. Cette dernière glissa le papier dans son sac à main. Carlisle invita gentiment les parents à s'asseoir ces derniers semblaient ébranlés par les dernières paroles du shérif et de sa fille.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Demanda le docteur.

- Non, vint la réponse sèche.

- Papa ! Fit Amara outré. Ils ont le droit de savoir, c'est tout à fait légitime après ce qui vient de se passer !

- Suffit ! Gronda l'homme. Tu ne remettras pas mes décisions en doute ma fille. Nous allons passer les deux prochaines semaines à Forks ensuite nous retournerons à Jacksonville pour le reste de tes vacances scolaires.

- Mais papa…

- Silence, répliqua l'homme en lançant un regard d'avertissement à l'adolescente. Je ne tolèrerais pas longtemps ton manque de respect à mon égard.

- Désolé père, marmonna Amara.

L'ambiance s'alourdit une fois de plus et il fut brisé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Alice s'excusa avec un léger sourire. Emmette décida à ce moment de lancer une blague qui eut le mérite de détendre tout le monde. Les Cullen firent connaissance avec Ethan et Cécilia. Ils étaient des personnes charmantes et agréables. Carlisle et Esmée n'abordèrent pas les relations tendus entre les deux familles Swan.

La journée passa rapidement et un programme d'activité fut mis en place pour les deux prochaines semaines. Edward ne réussit pas à trouver un moment pour discuter avec sa compagne. Les parents veillèrent à ce que leur enfant ne fut pas sans un accompagnateur. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que le petit ami de leur fille entre dans les affaires privées de leur clan. Amara commençait à être frustré du comportement de ses parents. Elle aurait voulu leur dire sa façon de penser, mais elle savait qu'elle risquait fortement de le regretter.

OOOOOO

La femme rousse rageait contre cette humaine. Elle allait tuer la gamine de la même manière qu'ils ont tués son compagnon. Elle la traquerait jusqu'à la voir vidé de son sang. Son petit ami de vampire subira ainsi le supplice qu'elle doit traverser à cet instant. Depuis la mort de son âme-sœur, elle se sent seule et incomplète. Elle voudrait tant pouvoir exercer sa vengeance maintenant. Cependant, la petite peste devait partir avec sa famille loin de Forks pour les semaines à venir.

Elle attendrait le bon moment. La vampire eut un rire amer et cruelle. Elle devait trouver un plan infaillible et faire attention à cette satanée femme qui pouvait voir dans l'avenir. Elle devait arrêter de prendre des décisions arrêtées et changer tout le temps d'idée. Elle allait montrer toute sorte de torture qu'elle pourrait infliger à l'âme-sœur du meurtrier de son compagnon. La pauvre vampire ne pourra ainsi pas indiqué aux membres de son clan ce qu'elle prépare.

Elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle avait hâte d'ôter la vie à cette misérable humaine. Elle voulait lire la peur dans les yeux de l'humaine. Elle souhaitait voir le supplice dans son regard. Elle prendrait son temps et la viderait de son sang juste avant l'arrivée de son vampire ! L'homme deviendra alors comme elle en ce moment, il sera fou de chagrin et mettra peut-être un terme à sa vie. Elle ne craignait pas de se voir pourchasser par le compagnon de l'humaine. Elle l'emmènerait dans la mort si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

La femme rousse allait le faire souffrir jusqu'à la doute dernière minute. Il ne pourra pas toujours être auprès d'elle à la protéger. Cette humaine connaîtra la peur de faire face à un vampire. Si elle réussit à survivre, la pauvre humaine craindra sans doute sa race et elle ne voudra plus qu'il l'approche. Un grand sourire aux lèvres Victoria s'en alla vers une nouvelle ville en attendant de frapper dans les cœurs du clan Cullen.

OOOOOO

Charlie et Bella avait opté pour des vacances à la plage. Ils voulaient pour une fois être comme tout le monde et oublier leur rencontre avec les parents d'Amara. Il y avait trop de souvenir lier à Ethan et le reste du clan Swan. Le père et la fille allait rattraper le temps perdu. Le chef Swan avait voulu permettre à son enfant et lui de souffler loin de Forks et de leurs secrets familiales.

Durant tout le voyage, ils n'abordèrent pas de sujet sensible et douloureux pour eux deux. Personne ne pouvait comprendre toutes les impactions de leur éloignement forcé. Le reste du clan avait toujours pris Charlie pour un monstre. Cependant, la famille savait qu'il y avait des gardiens et qu'ils étaient nécessaires. Bella comprenait les raisons de son père pour avoir divorcé de Renée et l'avoir laissé avec sa mère. Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient être réunis sans qu'_Il_ ne puisse rien y redire.

L'adolescente regarda son père payait leur bungalow. Elle eut un sourire ravie et contempla l'horizon. Ces vacances allaient être courtes et excitantes ! Charlie avait pris de nombreuses brochures pour effectuer divers activité durant les deux semaines à venir. Il y avait plusieurs balades en bateau, de sports nautiques et une liste de restaurants dont ils devaient faire la tourner.

- Vient Bella ! Appela joyeusement Charlie. Nous allons déposer nos affaires et nous avons une première excursion en mer dans une heure.

- J'arrive papa ! S'exclama tout aussi joyeusement l'adolescente.

Le père et la fille passèrent une journée entière entre ballade en mer et découvertes de différents plats de la région. Leur complicité se renforça un peu plus durant leur séjour à la plage. Charlie était ravie et fier de voir ce que devenait sa fille. Elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur d'avoir dû la laisser auprès de sa mère pendant toutes ses années. Isabella de son côté était contente de redécouvrir son père. Elle avait longtemps enduré les mots blessants de sa mère envers son ex-mari. La jeune femme savait que Renée ne connaissait pas les véritables raisons du divorce. Charlie s'était confié à son enfant à condition de ne rien révéler à personne.

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement. Le père et la fille ne virent pas les jours défilés et ils furent tristes de devoir quitter leur havre de paix aussi vite. Charlie promit à son enfant de revenir l'été prochain. Ils pourraient sans doute prendre de plus longue vacances, car il pensait formée un de ses adjoints pour le poste. Bella avait été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle et elle s'était jeté au coup de son paternel en lui promettant de lui faire tous les petits plats qu'ils aimaient tant.

Le shérif s'était contenté de rigoler tout en disant à sa fille que ce son projet ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent. Cela eut le mérite de faire redescendre l'euphorie de l'adolescente qui s'écria de fureur en voyant que son père se moquait d'elle. Il réitéra sa promesse de revenir ici l'été suivant et ils embarquèrent dans la voiture pour revenir à Forks.

Isabella sentait le lien tirer au bout de ses deux semaines et les symptômes revenaient légèrement. Charlie l'avait remarqué, même s'il s'était abstenu de faire tout commentaire. Il riait souvent quand il surprenait son enfant à observer son cellulaire comme si celui détenait un pouvoir particulier. La jeune femme n'avait raté aucun appel de sa compagne de vie. Cependant, le fait de ne pas avoir pu consolider leur lien faisait bien plus souffrir Bella. De son côté Alice ne ressentait pas autant le manque que la jeune Swan.

Le lutin prenait lentement conscience du lien l'unissant à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait dû s'habituer à le sentir. La vampire comprenait mieux de jour en jour d'où lui venait certaines sensations et le bien-être qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle entendait la voix de l'adolescente. Rosalie s'était d'ailleurs moqué de sa sœur à quelques reprises surtout lorsqu'elle voyait le petit lutin rester le regard fixe dans le vague avec un sourire bête. Bella avait hâte de revoir sa compagne et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle savait qu'elle devait y aller en douceur, car sa moitié ne comprenait pas encore l'importance de leur lien, mais elle savait qu'il existait un lien semblable chez les vampires. En se renseignant, Isabella avait découvert le lien d'âme-sœur. Charlie était content que sa fille puisse avancer avec la vampire. Il s'était longuement demander si cette relation fonctionnerait, mais les rares fois où il avait vu Alice et sa fille ensemble, il n'éprouvait plus aucun doute. Les deux femmes étaient destinées pour être unis.

Le shérif savait qu'il y allait y avoir des obstacles sur leur chemin. Il ignorait les plans du chef de leur clan. Cependant, il connaissait suffisamment Ethan et ses coups tordus. Charlie espérait que son frère laisserait son enfant en paix, comme lui, l'avait fait pour sa nièce. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, mais il savait que sa fille ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il eut un sourire fier en regardant la silhouette endormi de l'adolescente assise sur le siège passager. L'avenir était imprévisible ainsi que l'acte des gens qui gravitaient autour de la ville de Forks.

OOOOOO

L'homme observait par ses grandes baies vitrées la vie qui se déroulait au dehors. Il mesurait 1m80, il avait des cheveux mi long de couleur brun. Son regard argent balaya la place avant de se détourner de l'agitation extérieur pour se concentrer sur la missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Un couple de son clan avait franchi une frontière dangereuse. Les gardiens n'étaient pas connus pour leur patience. Il le savait parfaitement, mais espérer la clémence de ces derniers par rapport à la jeune femme.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'un membre supérieur ait pour compagnon un sang-froid. Par le passé, il avait séparé un couple qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Maintenant la situation se répétait avec l'héritière. L'homme savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que la jeune femme n'était pas prête pour accomplir son rôle au sein du clan. Elle devait être destinée au fils d'un de ses lieutenants. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas séparer l'héritière de son compagnon de vie.

Le regard de l'homme se dirigea sur les dernières lignes de la lettre. _J'espère pour vous que l'héritière sera apte. Nous sommes les gardiens, mais il n'est pas de notre rôle de servirent de protecteurs. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez fait à ma famille. Le jour viendra où la prophétie se réalisera._ Il chiffonna la lettre et il alla la jeter dans la cheminée. Ce personnage était un élément embêtant. L'homme avait pensé qu'en exilant le perturbateur tout redeviendrait normal.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il déclencherait le processus. Par ses actes, la prédiction de la grande voyante du clan prenait forme. Il devait empêcher l'exclu d'intervenir dans la vie de l'héritière. Ce dernier pourrait influencer la jeune femme et celle-ci voudrait sans aucun doute s'éloigner du clan. L'homme ne pouvait permettre que leur futur chef apprenne auprès de l'exclu. Cela serait trop dangereux pour un grand nombre des membres de la famille.

Il allait devoir envoyer ses meilleurs espions pour protéger l'héritière. Le sang-froid était un bon protecteur, mais il ne serait pas suffisant pour faire face à l'autre famille. L'homme allait affecter des changeurs à la sécurité de l'adolescente. Il connaissait les légendes Quilleutes de la ville de Forks. Il pourrait toujours se servir d'eux au cas où, mais leur non entente avec les sang-froid poseraient problème pour son plan.

Il y eu un léger coup à la porte avant qu'un homme d'une stature imposante n'entre dans la pièce. Il ressemblait quelques peu à Emmett sauf que ce dernier était roux aux yeux vert forêt. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant le chef et déclara d'une voix grave et profonde.

- Reagan est revenu.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Il a été soumis, répondit le grand roux. Il ne nous est plus utile à présent. Il risque d'être loyal envers les traîtres.

- Il pourrait nous servir au contraire, répliqua le chef. Envoie-le en tant qu'espion et fait en sorte qu'il redevienne soumis à notre clan.

Le roux sortit après s'être incliné devant l'homme. Ce dernier eut un sourire ravi et retourna se poster devant les grandes baies vitrées. L'avenir ne s'annonçait pas si terrible au final. Il allait pouvoir avoir un espion proche de l'autre jeune femme. Le jeune changeur serait ainsi ses yeux et ses oreilles. De cette façon, il pourrait mieux anticiper les prochains coups. L'héritière serait protégée et n'apprendrait jamais la vérité. Un sourire froid et calculateur apparut sur le visage du chef de clan. Il pourrait continuer à régner impunément sur toute la famille et personne ne remettra en doute son autorité. Les gardiens ne pourront plus interférer dans ses affaires. Il allait les anéantir !

OOOOOO

Amara embrassa une dernière fois Edward avant de saluer le reste de la famille. Le séjour de ses parents se terminait et elle devait rentrer avec eux. Le trajet de retour vers la maison Swan fut silencieux. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas l'attitude secrète de son père et de sa mère. Charlie Swan ressemblait beaucoup à Ethan. L'homme avait obligé son enfant à se taire sur leur famille. L'adolescente avait été confinée durant une semaine à la maison. Son père n'avait pas voulu la punir devant les Cullen, mais maintenant, il pouvait reprendre ses vieilles habitudes.

Amara enviait sa cousine, car cette dernière avait une bonne relation avec son père. Elle se rappelait leur complicité évidente lorsqu'elle les avait vus à Forks. Cette chaleur n'était pas aussi présente dans leur famille. Sa mère lui apportait toute l'attention nécessaire, mais parfois elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler librement à son père. Elle voulait parfois lui confier certains de ses secrets ou de ses doutes quant à sa relation avec Edward. L'adolescente aimait profondément sa mère, mais celle-ci ne pourrait pas répondre à toutes ses questions ou ses incertitudes.

Sa mère lui ayant souvent répétait qu'un jour, elle aurait un mari et qu'elle devrait composer avec la réalité d'une vie de couple. Cela n'aidait pas beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle savait que ses parents s'étaient mariés parce que cela était décidé depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Elle avait échappait au mariage arranger et elle en était très heureuse. Il semblerait qu'elle était liée à Edward et que ce dernier soit son véritable compagnon. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas pu être avec les personnes qui leurs étaient destinées.

Amara n'arrivait pas à saisir la logique du chef de leur clan. _Il _lui avait permis d'être avec le vampire sans remettre une seule seconde, son choix en doute. _Il_ ne rejetait pas sa décision de partir avec son compagnon et _il_ avait fait comprendre à ses parents que ce n'était pas un sujet à discuter. Son père s'était montré très contrarié par la décision du chef de famille. L'adolescente avait été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Son père ne pourrait pas intervenir dans sa relation amoureuse.

- Amara descend s'il te plaît, appela Cécilia.

Soupirant l'adolescente descendit rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon. Sa mère et son père était assis dans un fauteuil et à côté d'eux assis dans un autre le chef de clan. La jeune femme inspira brusquement et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à faire face à l'homme. Elle s'inclina et _le_ salua avec tous le respect qu'il lui était dû. Le chef du clan était accompagné par deux gardes du corps costaud et armés. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescente qui alla s'asseoir non loin de ses parents.

- Je suis ravi de te voir héritière, commença l'homme. Tes parents m'ont raconté votre mésaventure avec les exclus. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi ils n'appartiennent plus au clan. Je te prierai également de taire toutes informations à leur sujet auprès du clan de vampire avec lequel tu vie à Forks.

Amara émit un faible oui suivit d'un hochement de tête tellement elle était terrifié par l'homme. Ce dernier fit un sourire bienveillant à la jeune femme, même si ses yeux étaient restés froid et empli de menace. Ethan et Cécilia s'étaient tendu en entendant les mots de leur chef de clan. Ils jetèrent un regard inquiet à leur enfant et porta de nouveau leur regard sur l'homme. Tout, en lui, montrait une assurance tranquille et un pouvoir brut. La famille allait devoir être très prudente dans les mois à venir.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé ton compagnon, poursuivit l'homme. Tu n'ignores pas que tu devais épouser le fils d'un de mes lieutenants ?

- Non monsieur, mes parents m'avaient averti avant que je ne rencontre Edward.

- Je vois, continua l'homme tranquillement. Je t'avertis héritière. Si je devais apprendre par un de mes hommes que ce vampire ne te traite pas avec tous les égards tu seras ramené chez tes parents et tu épouseras l'homme choisit pour toi à ta naissance.

- Quoi ! Fit incrédule l'adolescente.

- Amara ! Prévinrent ses parents.

L'homme était resté stoïque et il n'avait pas sourcillé devant l'exclamation de la jeune femme. Il était le chef du clan et il avait tout pouvoir de décision sur cette famille. L'homme fit un geste d'apaisement envers les parents et observa la jeune femme. L'héritière allait devenir une belle femme. Elle avait un caractère fort et il était sûr qu'elle ne plierait pas facilement face à ses demandes. Cependant, il en avait brisé et soumis de bien plus coriace, elle ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

- Je dois m'assurer que notre clan restera fort, déclara l'homme. N'oublie pas héritière que ton seule rôle est de concevoir l'enfant qui prendra ma place. Tu auras un fils et lorsqu'il sera en âge, il poursuivra ma tâche de protéger notre famille.

Amara était révolté par les propos du chef de clan, mais elle ne pouvait pas émettre le fond de sa pensée. Elle jeta un regard angoissé à ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient extrêmement tendu et inquiet pour leur fille. _Il_ sourit ravi de son effet et se leva pour partir. L'homme n'avait rien à faire de l'état d'âme de la jeune fille. La prophétie ne se réaliserait pas. _Il _veillerait personnellement à ce qu'elle soit obligeait de revenir auprès de ses parents à Jacksonville. Il salua la famille et prit congé suivit de ses deux gorilles. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermé et certain que la voiture avait quitté l'allée de leur maison, toute la petite famille poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Recevoir _sa_ visite n'était jamais facile. Amara se leva et arpenta le salon de long en large. Elle était tenu au secret et elle devait faire en sorte de garder Edward pour ne pas épouser ce petit con de Terry. Ce gars était imbu de lui-même et complètement soumis au chef. L'adolescente n'avait jamais pu le supporter et elle n'appréciait pas du tout être forcé de l'épouser si quoi se soit arrivé entre elle et Edward.

- Tout ira bien, déclara le père tentent de rassurer sa fille.

- Il ne pourra rien faire tant et aussi longtemps que tu seras au côté de ton compagnon, poursuivit Cécilia.

La jeune femme acquiesça aux paroles de ses parents et retourna dans sa chambre pour appeler son petit ami. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement et les jours sans lui était fade et sans couleur. Les parents une fois seule échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils espéraient ardemment que leur enfant ne soit pas rejeté par le vampire. Ils avaient discuté à plusieurs reprises avec Edward et ils l'appréciaient énormément. Cependant, ils craignaient de voir ce dernier s'éloigner d'Amara à cause de sa condition. Le vampire aimait profondément leur fille. Les parents ne voulaient pas que leur enfant puisse souffrir d'être séparé de lui.

Ils avaient conscience que l'adolescente avait été mordu par un vampire non végétarien. Ils remerciaient secrètement la jeune Isabella Swan pour avoir sauvé leur fille et empêché le processus d'entrée en action. Ethan n'était pas ravie de savoir son enfant auprès des exclus, mais elle serait sans aucun doute plus en sécurité à leur côté. Cécilia suivait facilement le chemin de pensée de son mari. Elle allait devoir préparer son enfant. Il était fort probable qu'Amara ne puisse jamais plus les revoir après son départ dans deux semaines.

Les parents et la fille passèrent beaucoup de moment ensemble. Les adultes emmenaient leur enfant unique dans divers endroit et profitaient de chaque occasion pour lui montrer leur amour. La jeune femme les trouvait un peu étrange, mais appréciait de recevoir autant d'affection. Elle se rendait compte que ses mois de séparations avaient été difficile. Elle s'amusait comme une folle et n'oubliait pas de raconter à Edward tous les détails ses journées.

Le départ était arrivé. Dans trois jours les cours reprenaient. Amara bouclait sa valise et la descendit au rez-de-chaussée. L'avion décollait dans un peu plus de quatre heures. Ses parents l'attendaient et leur air solennel alerta la jeune femme. Ethan invita sa fille à s'asseoir entre sa femme et lui. L'adolescente obéit et porta un regard inquisiteur sur ses parents. Ces derniers soupirèrent et Cécilia encouragea d'un léger sourire son mari à prendre la parole.

- Amara Elisabeth Swan, commença-t-il sans tenir compte de la moue horrifiée de son enfant. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement et ne pas m'interrompre avant que je ne finisse.

- Oui papa.

- Bien, l'homme soupira lourdement. Je sais que ta mère et moi ne t'avons jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi Charlie et Isabella ne faisaient plus vraiment parti de notre famille. Il est important que tu comprennes qu'ils n'ont pas choisis volontairement de se faire exclure.

Cécilia prit l'une des mains de l'adolescente dans les siennes tandis que le paternel en faisait autant de son côté. La jeune femme devenait légèrement anxieuse face aux propos de son père. Elle ne voyait pas exactement pourquoi il lui racontait cela maintenant.

- Tu as remarqué ma ressemblance avec Charlie. Lui et moi sommes jumeaux. Ta mère est notre cousine à tous les deux. Je sais que cela te semble étrange, mais IL a tout pouvoir et à décider de notre mariage. Cependant IL n'a jamais su que nous étions des compagnons de vies. Amara tu es l'héritière, mais IL n'hésitera pas à te briser pour obtenir ce qu'IL veut. Notre chef de clan ne souhaite qu'un descendant pour le formait et lui transmettre sa façon de penser.

- Notre famille est spéciale Amara, continua Cécilia. Charlie et Isabella ont un gène particulier. Seule sa fille possède le don, mais ils sont tous les deux les gardiens des traditions et des prophéties. Tu vas devoir trouver les protecteurs. Seuls eux seront capable de te protéger et de te cacher de la soif de pouvoir de notre chef de clan.

- Mais, je ne veux pas quitter Edward et sa famille ! Rouspéta malgré elle la jeune femme.

- Tu n'auras pas à les quitter, fit le paternel. Le moment venu les protecteurs viendront d'eux-mêmes à toi. Il existe une prophétie à ton sujet ma fille. Je ne la connais pas entièrement. Mon frère m'avait mis en garde de ce qui aller se passait. Cela était bien avant que tu ne naisses et qu'il soit banni.

- Trouves les réponses Amara, déclara la mère. Tu ne pourras plus revenir ici et nous ne pourrons plus venir te voir. Tu vas devoir te montrer forte mon enfant.

- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla l'adolescente. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je plus revenir à la maison ? C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ? Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

- N'ai crainte, murmura ses parents. Nous t'aimerons toujours et nous serons toujours avec toi où que tu ailles.

Les adultes remirent à leur enfant un pendentif en forme de rose. En l'ouvrant la jeune femme découvrit deux petites photos de chacun de ses parents. Des larmes furent versées durant un moment. Le paternel se ressaisit le premier et commença à charger la voiture. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. L'héritière devait quitter la ville et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Cela était vital pour la survie du clan. La mère et la fille se firent une longue étreinte.

- Quoiqu'il arrive ma fille ne revient jamais, chuchota Cécilia. Tu trouveras toute l'aide dont tu as besoin chez les Swan. Il faut que tu restes avec eux, car de toi dépend l'avenir de notre clan. N'ai confiance en personne à part le clan Cullen et les Swan de Forks. Ta vie est désormais auprès d'eux.

La mère se leva et aida l'adolescente à en faire de même. D'un pas lent, elles quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre Ethan. Amara se retourna une dernière fois sur sa maison avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport. Le père ne perdit pas une seconde et démarra au quart de tour. Il roulait à la vitesse maximum tout en tentant de semer les voitures qui les suivaient. Une voiture noire se rapprocha soudainement de la leur et le père accéléra pour la distancer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport au bout de trente minute. Sans perdre de temps Ethan se procura un chariot et installa les valises dessus. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le grand hall bondé et se dirigèrent vers un comptoir d'embarquement. Une fois les valises expédiaient en soute et son billet en main, Amara vint dire au revoir à ses parents.

- Fait attention à toi jeune fille, déclara le père.

- Prend soin de toi et travail bien à l'école, ajouta la mère.

- Je vous aime, murmura l'adolescente les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous aussi, déclarèrent les parents. Nous sommes fiers de toi, maintenant vas-y.

Tout se passa très vite, Ethan se retourna et braqua une arme automatique sur un homme tout de noir vêtu. Des coups de feu retentirent dans tout le hall pendant que Cécilia criait à son enfant de prendre la fuite. Amara le fit à contre cœur. Elle dû retenir un cri d'effroi quand elle fit son père s'écroulait du sang giclant autour de lui. Sa mère se saisit de l'arme et tira sur les hommes. La dernière vision de l'adolescente avant de disparaître derrière les portes de la douane fut le regard ampli d'amour de sa mère. Cette dernière s'effondra au côté de son mari.

_Lors de la nouvelle Lune_

_L'héritière et le sang-froid se rencontreront_

_Ils se reconnaîtront comme compagnon de vie_

_Lors de la pleine Lune_

_La gardienne et le sang-froid se découvriront_

_Elles briseront les lois __établies__ de par leur nature_

_Lors du Clair de Lune_

_Le combat de l'héritière commencera avec son exil_

_Les gardiens viendront pour la guider_

_Les protecteurs apparaîtront pour enseigner_

_Héritière et Gardienne s'uniront pour un même combat_

_De leur alliance naîtra l'espoir_

* * *

><p><em><em>lu et corrigé par Yuuri81<em>_

__Bonjour à tous !__

__Alors la première partie de cette histoire se termine ici. Je vois déjà les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde ! Vous vous dites : non ça peut pas être déjà fini ! o_O Hum, je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que c'est véridique.__

__LA deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture. La je vois vos têtes ! Ouf, il y a une suite ! C'est quand qu'elle arrive ? Je dois dire que c'est une bonne question ! ^^ On ne jette pas de tomate à l'auteur. Je suis en ce moment même en train de faire mon petit plan de match, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. J'en suis arrivé à me demander si je mets la fic en tant que complète ou si je continue avec un chapitre 12 et ainsi de suite. Dans le cas où je termine cette partie sur 11 chapitres, je dois trouver un nouveau titre pour la seconde partie.__

__Alors, le choix est à vous ! Vous pouvez décider si je la termine ainsi ou si je continue sous le même titre. Je vous fais participer ! ^^ Alors Mesdames et Messieurs à vos souris et n'oubliez pas que le pourboire est entre vos mains !__

__Pour les reviews anonymes vous savez où trouver mes réponses.  
><em>_

__A bientôt__

__Eliel  
><em>_


	13. Teaser Tome 2

**Teaser La Prophétie du Clair de Lune Tome 2**

La lumière du clair de lune éclaira doucement le visage de la jeune femme endormit. Près d'elle, un homme l'observait avec tendresse. Il caressa doucement sa joue de sa main froide et déposa un doux baisé sur son front.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, mais je le découvrirais quoi qu'il m'en coûte, murmura-t-il.

**OOO**

Il était impensable pour moi de vivre sans elle. Je lui ai donné de l'espace sans rien lui dire sur ma propre souffrance. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter longtemps qu'elle m'ignore de la sorte. Je lui ai dit tout ce qui nous concerner, mais cela ne semble pas suffisant pour elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

**OOO**

Nous devons la trouver. Elle est en danger. Il est de notre devoir de la protéger. Le temps presse et les ennemis s'approchent dangereusement. Il faut éliminer toute menace potentielle. Ce vampire doit être exterminé avant de pouvoir s'occuper des plus perfides. Elle est une épine dans notre pied.

**OOO**

Mes enfants sont tristes. Je vois leur visage tourmenter. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus en colère de la situation. L'un de mes enfants est allé rejoindre sa compagne. Les autres sont restés, mais l'ambiance n'est plus la même depuis l'accident. Depuis ce fameux jour où tout à basculer pour nos deux familles.

**OOO**

Je meurs sans lui. Il est parti emportant avec lui tout mon univers. Ma famille essaie de m'épauler, même si je vois dans son regard tout le supplice qu'elle endure de leur séparation. Je me sens un peu coupable. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je naisse ainsi ? Je suis fatigué de tous ses faux-semblants. Plus rien n'a de valeur à mes yeux. Tout est froid et sans vie. Mon corps est présent, mais à l'intérieur tout est glacé et vide.

**OOO**

Je vais enfin pouvoir les trouver et les tuer ! Ils sont à ma merci. Je n'épargnerais aucun d'entre eux. Tous doivent disparaître et les exclus seront les premiers. Je ne permettrais à personne de remettre mon autorité en doute. Elle ne pourra jamais revendiquer sa place. Le moment approche enfin où mes plans vont prendre forme. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me débarrasser de la famille d'adoption de la salle gosse.

**OOO**

J'ai vu leur sourire s'effaçait en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela ne présage rien de bon. J'aurais espéré que leurs bonheurs dureraient un certain temps avant que les ennuis n'arrivent. La vie est parfois trop cruelle. Je dois pouvoir les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne peux pas les laisser se morfondre. Elles pourraient en mourir.

**OOO**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. J'ai eu des explications succinctes et on m'a dit de trouver le reste. Je ne sais pas si je suis à ma place auprès de cette fille. Je préfère encore me consacrer à ma meilleure amie, depuis leur départ, elle est différente. J'ai vu son regard changer. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un autre comme moi dans tout ce remue-ménage causé par les sangsues. Il fera partie de ma meute, il est comme moi, il a été désigné par la gardienne.

**OOO**

**Bella :** _Pourquoi les as-tu suivis sans te retourner ? As-tu oublié notre amour hors du commun ? Que fais-tu de nous ? __Rappelles__-toi toujours que mon cœur est entre tes mains._

**Amara :** _C'était un accident ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! Je t'aime, tu es ma lumière, mon compagnon. Ne pars pas en me laissant ici. Je veux te suivre où que tu iras !_

**Alice :** _Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas moi qui __aie__ choisi__. J'emporte ta lumière avec moi et je te laisse mes ténèbres. Nos chemins n'__auraient__ jamais dû se croiser. Nos races sont trop différentes pour que cela ait pu fonctionner à long terme. _

**Edward :**_ Dès le départ cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Je suis une personne dangereuse et tu as encore tant à découvrir de la vie. Je ne peux pas t'apporter ce que tu recherches. Tu as besoin d'une personne réelle avec un cœur. Adieu !_

**Jasper :**_ Pourquoi devons-nous partir ! Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Nous les condamnons si nous quittons la ville ! Elles seront plus en danger sans nous qu'avec nous !_

**Rosalie :** _Je te déteste pour ce que tu leur fais. Elle avait réappris à sourire et à rire. Tu lui __enlèves__ en quelques instants toute sa raison de vouloir continuer à d'exister dans ce monde avec nous. Si elle se fait du mal, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais._

**Esmée :** _Qui aurait cru que ce serait lui qui perdrait le contrôle ? Tout ce temps nous l'avions gardé à l'œil, mais au final c'est un autre qui commit l'irréparable. La faute en incombe à tout le monde. Je me sens coupable de les __abandonner__ ainsi._

**Carlisle :**_ Notre famille est déchirée. Je ne comprends pas son geste. Il a été si violent, si froid. Tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si j'avais prêté un peu plus d'attention à son comportement. La faute ne doit pas retomber sur nos enfants. Je me sens honteux et coupable de ce qui est arrivé._

**Emmett :** _Tout a commencé par ma faute. Je suis désolé de la décision de ma famille. Je voulais simplement faire une petite blague comme toujours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il perdrait le contrôle. Il a toujours eu cette assurance à tes côtés. Reste forte, c'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter._

**Charlie :**_ Je croyais en vous. Ce que tu fais me peine énormément. C'est mon enfant que tu condamnes. Elle t'aime au-delà des mots. Je pensais que tu aurais été différente. Ta sœur est venue. Je ne lui en veux pas. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de te pardonner aussi facilement ce que tu vas lui __infliger__ pour le reste de sa vie. Elle n'aura jamais d'autre compagne ou compagnon. Son cœur restera toujours avec toi._

**Jacob :**_ Je savais que sa venue créerait des problèmes. Aujourd'hui tu te retrouves seule et ils sont parties. Maintenant, nous avons un plus gros problème que ses vampires. Je suis le premier, mais les autres ne devraient plus tarder, je sens leur présence._

**Aiden :** _Je n'aurais pas pensé te retrouver ainsi. Qu'est devenue la jeune femme fière que j'aie connu. L'amour t'a transformé. Je suis là maintenant, je vais t'aider à remonter la pente. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre de la sorte. N'oublie pas ton destin et ce que l'on attend de toi !_

**Reagan :**_ Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour sortir de son influence. C'est à toi que je dois ma liberté. Il a essayé de mon contraindre à nouveau. J'ai joué la comédie et il n'a rien vu. Je souhaite faire __partie__ de ta meute. Sans doute trouverais-je auprès de toi et tes tiens la personne m'étant __destinée__._

**Chef du clan Swan :** _Qui auraient cru qu'il la quitterait ? Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance dans ces créatures. Cette situation m'est des plus favorables pour asseoir mon autorité sur le clan. Ils ne voudront jamais d'une personne incapable de diriger._

**Volturi :**_ Il semblerait que Carlisle nous ait caché des informations importantes. Ils protègeraient une humaine et __seraient__ en bon terme avec des changeurs. Qui aurait pensé que deux de leurs enfants pactiseraient avec l'un de nos plus grands ennemis ? __Amenez-nous-les__ !_

**Victoria :** _Je suis ravie que tu sois à mes côtés. Nous allons faire de __grandes choses__ ensemble, mais avant je dois me débarrasser d'une personne. Elle a fait tuer un de mes bons amis et je souhaite avoir ma revanche sur ses vampires, l'humaine ne m'intéresse pas._

**OOO**_  
><em>

_**La Prophétie Du Clair De Lune Tome 2**_

Amara est de retour à Forks après avoir vu ses parents se faire tirer dessus.

La relation entre Alice et Bella commence à évoluer.

Edward cherchera par tous les moyens à obtenir des réponses auxquelles il n'est sans doute pas prêt à faire face.

Jacob découvre ce que lui cachait son père depuis ces dernières semaines.

Aiden va venir s'installer pour un temps à Forks auprès de sa meilleure amie.

Reagan joindra ses forces pour protéger l'Héritière et l'amener à sa place légitime.

**OOO**_  
><em>

_**Des questions :**_

Que va-t-il se passait pour les couples présents ?

Quel avenir se dessine pour les Swan et les Cullen ?

Que mijote le chef de clan ?

Comment les Volturi ont découvert la vérité sur les relations entre Amara et Edward ainsi qu'Alice et Bella ?

Victoria aura-t-elle sa vengeance sur la petite humaine ?

Qui sont les protecteurs et quel est leur rôle ?

**OOO**

**_L A PROPHÉTIE S'ACCOMPLIRA-T-ELLE ?_**

**Amara : **_Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à ce que tout le monde attend de moi._

**Bella : **_Il est temps de dire la vérité. Il n'y a plus de place aux secrets. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre une personne de plus_

**Charlie :** _Le chemin est parfois difficile et __parsemait __ d'obstacles, mais on finit toujours __par__ arriver à destination._

**Edward**** :** _Je me demande chaque jour depuis cet instant fatidique si je ne m'étais pas trompé. Est-ce que j'aurais abusé de ma confiance ? Où n'ai-je écouté que mon orgueil ? J'ai fait plus de mal en un jour quand plusieurs siècles._

**Alice :** _J'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur. Nous allions passer un cap après des mois à s'être tourné autour. Je ne sais pas si elle me pardonnera de l'avoir abandonné._

**Esmée et Carlisle :** _Nous avons pris une décision. Il nous faut savoir leur intention à notre égard. Si nous ne réagissons pas, des personnes auxquelles vous tenez pourront mourir._

**Jacob, Aiden et Reagan :** _Nous serons tous les trois, mais d'autres viendront nous le savons. La meute sera forte, honorable et respectable. Nous trouverons les protecteurs manquants._

**Les ennemis :**_ Nous ne permettrons pas qu'ils vivent. Ils sont des erreurs de la nature. Deux races différentes ne peuvent pas partager de tels sentiments. Nous les détruirons avant qu'ils ne gagnent trop de pouvoir dans nos mondes. Cette prophétie ne se réalisera pas !_

_**AMOUR**_

Je t'aime

Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble

Je t'appartiens tout entier

Nos âmes se reconnaîtront toujours à travers les âges.

_**PEUR**_

Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté quand je te l'ai demandé ?

C'est trop tard, nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière.

_**AMITIÉS**_

Je suis ravie que nous ayons appris à nous connaître

Tu es un gars bien, je suis sûr que tu te plairas ici

Je suis son meilleur ami au même titre que toi, elle ne fait pas de distinction

On peut apprendre à se connaître après tout on va passer un bon bout de temps ensemble.

_**DOULEUR **_

Je ne croyais pas avoir si mal un jour, c'est comme-ci des milliers de lames me transpercer le cœur

Je peux sentir le froid dans tout mon corps, il caresse ma peau à la rendre douloureuse.

_**ESPOIR**_

Ils sont venus, je ne croyais pas cela possible

Tu dois avoir foi pour réussir ta mission

J'ai tellement rêvé de ce jour

Enfin, vous voilà parmi nous, je n'ai plus peur maintenant.

_**TRISTESSE**_

J'ai longtemps pleuré sa perte, aujourd'hui encore mon cœur saigne

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, mon cœur semble être brisé en mille morceaux

Le miroir me renvoie une image qui n'est pas la mienne, je ne sais plus qui je suis

Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, je me sens tirailler de tous les côtés.

_**MYSTÈRES**_

Je lui avais dit de tenir sa langue, maintenant il va se mettre dans la tête de trouver des réponses

Vous avez échappé de justesse à la mort, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas là pour vous sauver

Ils arrivent, tenez-vous prêt et n'oubliez pas les consignes

Je ne savais pas que la prophétie était incomplète.

_**ANGOISSE**_

Ils vont finir par le découvrir, je ne veux pas mourir

Il faut absolument les protéger, ils ne doivent pas l'approcher

C'est encore trop tôt, il ne peut pas arriver maintenant

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui mentir

_**HORREUR**_

Il y a eu plusieurs séries de disparitions à Seattle

Elle doit vivre, tout ce sang répandue par terre, elle ne peut pas mourir

Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire oui, j'ai été fou de ne pas voir le danger

C'est un massacre, il les a tous fait tuer, nous devons faire attention si nous ne voulons pas voir nos têtes empaler de la même manière

_LA PROPHÉTIE DU CLAIR DE LUNE TOME 2_

**Prochainement sur fanfiction  
><strong>


End file.
